


medicine woman (I know your face and I trust your hands)

by sketchy_and_unformed



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Humour, Magical Healing Vagina, Multi, Polyamory, Post-War, Smut, So much smut, Sort Of, Tenzō's Cabin, Tsunade-centric, because it's tsunade, everyone is bi, honestly like ninety percent smut, if u ignore the ridiculousness., in the most literal sense, when u look at the wordcount that is a truly heroic amount of smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 56,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28981089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sketchy_and_unformed/pseuds/sketchy_and_unformed
Summary: Konoha may have been founded as a place of peace, but that peace had been predicated on the idea that war still raged in the wider world. For this, shinobi had been necessary. Konoha was built to protect them so that they in turn could protect the rest of Fire Country.In a time of global peace, what good was a village full of born and bred soldiers?Such peace had been her grandfather's fondest dream and desire when he had been the first to take the office of Hokage and less than 100 years later it seemed his dream had become a reality.Why, then, could Tsunade not find it in herself to enjoy this new world? Why did she feel so lost, so frustrated, so…Impotent?~~~A cracky, ridiculously smutty, slightly angsty Tsunade-centric fic where the Godaime struggles to accept her impending retirement and confess her feelings to her most precious people, all while learning that her body holds more power than she had ever imagined. Also featuring thot Kakashi and big dick Gai.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy/Tsunade, Hatake Kakashi/Shiranui Genma/Tsunade, Hatake Kakashi/Tsunade, Hatake Kakashi/Tsunade/Yamato | Tenzou, Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou, Maito Gai | Might Guy/Tsunade, Shiranui Genma/Shizune/Tsunade, Shiranui Genma/Tsunade, Shizune/Tsunade (Naruto), Tsunade/Everyone, Tsunade/Yamato | Tenzou, and a little bit of Kakashi/Everyone
Comments: 22
Kudos: 20





	1. Genma; Gai; Kakashi

**Author's Note:**

> _Well_. This started as my misunderstanding about the meaning of the Magical Healing Cock tag, a delightful discussion was had and then I had this horrible idea. And it was supposed to be crack, probably like 5,000 word thing but it would. Not. Stop. Evolving.
> 
> So here we are. So far it's over 50K split over 7 chapters O_O
> 
> Pairings will be featured in every chapter title; fair warning, all of the smut does feature Tsunade. I don't like to tag specific sex acts (spoilers!) so I will note at the end of chapters.
> 
> Dedicated to all of my friends in the [Tenzō's Cabin](https://discord.gg/6kEsrB22DQ) Discord server (come and play, we don't bite unless asked to). I hope you filthy degenerates enjoy this as much as I do!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: blood. See end notes for full explanation.

_**Genma** _

Genma smirked around the ever present senbon between his teeth as he slid easily into Tsunade’s heat.

“There’s nothing better than afternoon office sex.”

Tsunade tossed her head so that her pigtails flipped over her shoulders to trail down her back, lifted her legs to wrap around Genma and pulled him closer with her heels pressed against his ass.

“I’m glad you think so. Now hurry up, I have a very important meeting in twenty minutes.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Genma said with a two fingered salute, then braced his hands on the edge of the desk and started to piston his hips. Tsunade arched her back in approval, eyes glazing over as her ANBU guard skillfully fucked her just how she liked it, hard and fast. She held onto his arms so that she could lean back further, angling her body so that Genma's cock stroked her just right and he groaned as her walls pulsed around his length.

Soon Tsunade was panting on the edge of orgasm, thighs trembling around Genma’s hips as each thrust pushed her closer and closer. As her pleasure crested she clenched her hands tightly to avoid crying out and distantly she heard Genma curse.

“Ow, fuck.”

He stopped moving and Tsunade snapped her eyes open.

“Hey, what do you think you’re—oh.”

Genma’s arms were bleeding. A lot. Tsunade’s fingernails had sunk half an inch into his skin and Genma’s eyes were wide with alarm.

“Let go,” he said through clenched teeth. “Let go and get me to a fucking medic.”

“I am a medic,” Tsunade said with a roll of her eyes, tugging him closer with her feet again. His still hard cock slipped a little further into her sensitive pussy and she sighed in pleasure. “Keep going.”

Genma looked incredulous even as he pumped his cock inside her. “I’m bleeding!”

“Oh, don’t be so dramatic,” Tsunade huffed, withdrawing her fingernails finally. Fresh blood oozed alarmingly out of the wounds and ran down Genma’s arms and he paled as he stared at the damage. When his cock started to soften inside her, Tsunade relented. “Fine, fine. I can heal it. But you still don’t have to stop, you big baby.”

“Um,” Genma said, trying to pull out of her. “I think I should stop.”

Tsunade pushed herself upright, cupped a hand around Genma’s neck and pulled him down so that her lips were against his ear.

“Trust me, Genma. My hands aren’t the only part of me with healing powers. Keep going.”

A gasp escaped from Genma’s mouth. “You don’t mean…?”

“Keep fucking me,” Tsunade said with a smirk of her own, “and you’ll find out.”

Genma took a deep, fortifying breath and thrust carefully. His cock started to stiffen again, cradled in the tight warmth of Tsunade’s pussy, and he dropped his head to Tsunade’s shoulder with a groan.

“Well, you do feel very good.”

“I feel _great_ ,” Tsunade corrected, rolling her hips, drawing Genma in as deep as he would go. “We have five minutes until I need to be fully dressed. I suggest you make good use of them.”

“Hokage-sama,” Genma murmured and started to fuck her again in earnest. He pistoned his hips in short, hard thrusts that brought his pelvis up to meet Tsunade’s body and made his knees knock against the desk. Tsunade sucked on his neck and reached down to cradle his balls in her hand.

“That’s it. Come for your Hokage.”

With one last snap of his hips Genma did just that, emptying himself inside Tsunade with a satisfied sigh. The Godaime hummed and stroked the back of her guard’s neck.

“Good, Shira-kun.”

Genma withdrew shakily and looked apprehensively at his bloody forearms. His mouth dropped open and he let out a sharp exclamation.

“What the fuck?”

Beneath the dried blood, the wounds from Tsunade’s nails had completely disappeared.

“I told you,” Tsunade said, hopping down from the desk and pulling on her panties. “I’m a very good medic.” ****

**~**

_**Gai** _

Tsunade whistled to herself as she did her rounds of the hospital. All in all, the war had taken remarkably few casualties and most injuries were healable. Naruto’s hand was still being manufactured by Shizune and some of Konoha’s top medics and scientists, but she was confident that the transplant, when it happened, would be a complete success.

And that only left one notable patient, whom she was on her way to see at that moment.

She found Gai performing one-finger push ups against the wall of his room, his hospital gown hanging down around his ears and his thighs and rosy buttocks completely on display. Tsunade pinched the bridge of her nose and coughed to announce her presence.

Gai looked up, the hospital gown around his face giving him the look of a poor man’s drag queen or a demented nun. “Hokage-sama! It is always a pleasure to see you!”

Gai tried to flip himself right side up but failed to account for his severely weakened leg. He crumpled and Tsunade rushed to help him as he sprawled out on the floor.

“For goodness sake, you’re supposed to be on bed rest! Bed. Rest.”

Gai beamed. “Ah, but youth does not rest, my fair Hokage! Surely you yourself bear testament to that!”

Tsunade grumbled as she supported Gai to make the short hop back to bed. He settled on his back and she crossed her arms over her ample bosom and frowned down at him.

“That leg isn’t any stronger, I see.”

Gai’s smile wavered only for a moment. “Alas, I am not quite the robust and virile figure of a man that once I was. But! I have faith that in time, I shall be able to match my previous feats of strength and endurance, if not surpass them!”

“Hn.” Tsunade laid her hands firmly on Gai’s muscular thigh and closed her eyes. The chakra pathways in the leg were a mess. From what she could feel, it was a small miracle he still had any control over its movement at all. The bone and tendons were also severely damaged, almost burned through by the intensity of Gai’s opening of the Eighth Gate. Tsunade frowned as she channeled healing chakra through her hands and Gai’s tanned skin glowed green beneath her touch.

“Worry not, Tsunade-hime,” Gai said in a tone that, for him, was soft. “I know that you have tried your best and will continue to do so. If—”

“Be quiet,” Tsunade snapped. “I’m trying to concentrate.”

She summoned as much chakra as she could, her hands growing dangerously hot as she focused on trying to fortify Gai’s leg. Beads of sweat formed at her temples and ran down to her neck, but it was no use.

She could feel the damage, but her chakra couldn’t fix it.

Tsunade let go of Gai’s leg with a sigh and took a step backwards. “I’m sorry. There’s nothing more that I can do.”

Gai looked up at her with solemn eyes. “I understand. I appreciate your efforts, Hokage-sama.”

“I’m sorry,” Tsunade repeated, surprised to find herself choking up with emotion. “You deserve better than this, Gai. You’ve been one of Konoha’s hardest working shinobi.”

Gai flashed her another blinding smile along with a thumbs up. “I have no regrets. I would do the same again to protect my beloved village and its youthful citizens.”

“I know you would,” Tsunade said, turning away to compose herself.

A thought came to her, then. It was a long shot, a very long shot indeed, but if there was a chance...

Tsunade stroked her chin, considering.

“I do know of a somewhat...unorthodox technique. Its results are unmeasured and it’s wildly unscientific, but nonetheless...I have known it to be successful. Never on an injury this severe, but I wonder…”

Gai shifted to sit more upright against the pillows. His words, when they came, were infused with a desperate hopefulness.

“Do you really believe that you could restore me?”

Tsunade shook her head. “I can’t promise, Gai. I honestly don’t know. But I’m willing to try if you are.”

“There is nothing I wouldn’t do, no mountain that I would not climb, no distance that I would not travel in search of a cure,” was Gai’s impassioned response.

“You have to understand,” Tsunade said as she turned to face him, “that it might not work. In fact, I’m almost certain that it won’t. But there is a chance. A very small chance.”

Gai’s eyes shone with faith. “If I recall, you said the same about my youthful protege.”

“Ah, Lee,” Tsunade said. “Yes, I remember. But the technique I’m proposing in this case is something very different.”

“I trust you,” Gai said. “I will put my body in your hands, Hokage-sama.”

In spite of the sincerity and earnestness that had grown to form a palpable tension in the room, Tsunade smirked.

“Well, as it so happens, that’s exactly what I’ll be asking you to do.”

Gai took a deep breath and settled solidly back against the headboard. “I am at your mercy.”

“Not yet you aren’t,” Tsunade said and crossed the small room to lock the door. She then drew the curtains over the room’s single window. They were filmy and the late afternoon sun still bathed the bed in golden light, but she wanted to avoid any peeping toms being able to make out what was happening inside.

Gai remained relaxed as Tsunade sat down to remove her boots. When her trousers followed soon after, though, his mouth fell open.

“Tsunade-sama, what are you—”

“You need to trust me, Gai,” she said, slipping out of her panties and straddling the man on the bed. “Let me take care of you.”

“I—I trust you,” Gai stammered, eyes fixed on her naked crotch.

Tsunade smiled. “Good.”

She had been the first to examine Gai when he’d reached the hospital, burned all over and nearly dead. His clothes had been ashes and as a result she’d already seen him naked. She had to admit that one particular detail of what she had seen had piqued a certain amount of curiosity in her. She remembered thinking, _how on Earth does he keep_ that _hidden under those ridiculous jumpsuits?_

Tsunade reached beneath herself to draw Gai’s hospital gown up to his stomach, revealing his flaccid cock. It was surprisingly small and she raised her eyebrows and touched it gently.

_Ah. So that’s how he does it._

Under her intrigued gaze and soft touches Gai’s cock slowly hardened, swelling to at least twice its resting size until it lay thick and heavy against his stomach.

 _It must have been adrenaline before_ , she surmised.

Gai’s eyes were the size of saucers as he watched the Godaime take hold of his erection and stroke it briskly before rising up and guiding him into the wetness between her legs. As she sank slowly down he hissed through his teeth. His large, warm hands settled on Tsunade’s thighs.

Tsunade bit her lip as she settled in Gai’s lap. She could feel the full size of his cock stretching her in a way that bordered on uncomfortable. He was probably the biggest she’d ever taken and she only hoped that she would be able to ride him the way that she intended to. She lifted up experimentally and made a strangled noise as she felt every inch of Gai’s hot, stiff cock drag against her insides.

_Focus, Tsunade. You’re supposed to be helping him!_

Still, did that mean she couldn’t take a little pleasure for herself?

Gai’s eyes glazed over as Tsunade started up a rhythm, using her powerful thighs and core to work her body up and down on his dick again and again. It had been a very long time since he’d had sex with anybody and within a bare thirty seconds he felt himself on the verge of orgasm. He valiantly held himself back, not knowing how long the sex needed to last in order to work. It was also a point of pride. Maito Gai was nothing if not filled with endurance and stamina! He would ride this out for as long as he could!

Even though Tsunade was the one doing the actual riding.

Tsunade had never fully understood the mechanics of this particular healing power of hers. Aside from Genma the day before, there had been a handful of other incidents where her sexual partners had found themselves healed of injury or illness after lying with her. Following such miraculous and unplanned incidents Tsunade had always fled, being afraid of the implications and unwilling to investigate any further. She was an excellent medic, highly skilled with her hands. She really didn’t need any other parts of her body to possess healing powers as well.

She had read scrolls, a lot of scrolls, about possible side effects of the Strength of a Hundred Seal technique. None of them had mentioned the ability to heal with one’s vagina. She had, however, nothing else to attribute this ability to. It certainly hadn’t been present _before_ she had created the Seal.

At least, as far as she knew.

She couldn’t be sure exactly what was needed for the ability to be unleashed. For her partner to reach orgasm? For her to orgasm herself? She had never kept track as she’d only healed this way a handful of times and almost always accidentally.

There was no other option: she would have to ensure that they both came.

Just in case.

She focused on maintaining a steady rhythm on Gai’s cock, which was difficult when every slide had her legs twitching. Gods, but he was _thick_. She would probably have to use some of her own chakra to avoid being sore for days afterwards. She let one hand drift down to her clit and rubbed it gently. Her pussy tightened with the added sensation and beneath her Gai’s body stiffened and he choked on a hasty intake of breath. His face was flushed and his lips were parted as he gently held her hips, not trying to control her movement but only steadying her body.

He wasn’t entirely unattractive, Tsunade mused. Perhaps if the healing worked they could make this a regular thing. Lord knows Gai seemed like he appreciated it as he gazed at her reverently and lifted his hips to meet hers. He was unusually silent and she took that as a sign of just how grateful he was for her efforts.

 _So this is how to shut him up, after all,_ she thought with a wicked smile.

Tsunade quickly brought herself to the brink, her wetness easing the drag of Gai’s huge cock inside her until her pleasure built with every stroke. Gai’s eyebrows drew together as she sped up, grinding on top of him, her pussy squeezing rhythmically as she got closer and closer, and then—

“Fuck,” Tsunade gasped as her orgasm hit her like the crack of a whip. She bucked wildly as she rode out the waves and Gai’s fingers tightened painfully on her hips.

“Tsunade,” he gasped, his face strained. “Tsunade, may I…?”

“Yes, Gai, you can come,” Tsunade said and Gai’s face went slack as he let himself go. He thrust up hard and Tsunade cried out as his cock hit her cervix painfully, then he was coming and she could feel it filling her up, wet and warm.

Gai came for a long, long time. Tsunade counted seven, maybe eight pulses before he collapsed back to the mattress, arms splayed out over the edges of the bed, chest heaving and a goofy, satisfied smile plastered to his face. Gingerly she rose off of his still hard cock and felt a torrent rush out of her vagina.

“God damn it,” she muttered as she clambered awkwardly off of the bed, waddling in an effort to keep the mess from streaking down her legs. “Condoms. I really should carry condoms.”

Luckily, all of the private hospital rooms had their own bathroom. Tsunade seized an entire roll of toilet paper and cleaned herself as thoroughly as she could, taking the opportunity to use a little chakra to ease the ache of her overstretched pussy and block any potential STDs or, God forbid, pregnancies. She was probably too old by now for the latter, but it never hurt to be cautious.

It had been worth the slight pain, though. Very worth it. Her mouth quirked into a sly smile as she marvelled. Konoha’s own Green Beast hiding a cock like that. Who would have guessed?

When she reentered the bedroom, Gai was hunched over, attempting to cover his crotch. He grinned sheepishly at her, his face aflame with embarrassment.

“I apologise, Hokage-sama. It had been...some time.”

Tsunade tossed him the rest of the roll of toilet paper and he caught it easily, pulling a face as he dabbed at the pool of his cum.

“I’ll send an orderly in here,” Tsunade said. “There should be clean linens in the closet, in any case.”

“Ah! A wise suggestion indeed!” Gai bounded from the bed (how on Earth could he still have so much energy after coming like _that_?), dragging his hospital gown over his head to stand proudly naked as he surveyed the contents of the linen closet.

It wasn’t until he was struggling into a pair of hospital pajamas that the realisation hit him.

“My leg!”

Tsunade smiled as she leaned against the bathroom door. “Then it worked?”

Gai whirled around to face her, uncaring that he was still completely naked as the pajama trousers fell from his hands. His penis had retracted to the size of an acorn once more. It seemed impossible that it could have grown so much but, Tsunade reasoned, it was far from the least credible thing that had happened in the hospital that day.

“You have healed me!” Gai exclaimed, his eyes bright and brimming with tears. “There is no pain, no weakness at all! It’s a miracle!”

Tsunade retrieved her own discarded clothing. “No miracle. Just a very good medic.”

Gai burst into tears, his whole body quivering with the force of his sobs. Before Tsunade could dodge he had vaulted over the bed and pulled her into a crushing hug.

“My eternal gratitude,” he blubbered against her shoulder. “My most heartfelt thanks, most honoured and esteemed Hokage! I can never repay you for this feat.”

Tsunade patted his big, naked back reassuringly. “If you do want to thank me properly, may I suggest another round of sex sometime? Now that you’re back to...peak performance.”

Gai pulled back to gaze at her intensely. “If you request it, Hokage-sama, then of course I shall oblige. And please be assured that no act, no position is beyond my reach.”

Tsunade felt her mouth go dry as she considered all of the possibilities of Maito Gai at full strength. “I’ll look forward to it.”

Together they made up the bed with clean sheets (which were quickly dotted with Gai’s still steadily flowing tears of gratitude).

“I’ll let them know at the front desk that you’ve made a huge improvement,” Tsunade said. “I imagine they’ll want to keep you for another night or two for observation, but after that there’s no reason why you can’t go home.”

“Thank you,” Gai said, hands clasped as though in prayer.

“Oh, and Gai,” Tsunade added as she left the room. “I’d appreciate it if you didn’t tell anybody exactly how your recovery was achieved. In fact, I’m ordering you not to tell.”

Gai nodded quickly and Tsunade offered him a lazy wave as she headed out of the building.

She decided not to tell anyone on the way out. They would check in on Gai soon enough and see his progress for themselves. She pulled a face as she imagined the lingering smell they must have left in the hospital room. Yes, definitely better not to send anybody in there right away.

She recommenced her whistling as she sauntered back to her office to catch up on the last of the day’s paperwork.

**~**

_**Kakashi** _

Kakashi sat beside Tsunade at her desk, eyes almost crossing as he struggled to remain focused on the paperwork in front of him.

“The ANBU patrol schedules need to be done a month in advance. Yamato will be able to help you with those, and you’ll need to liaise with him before assigning any ANBU missions. Now, as for the chunin rostering…”

A sigh found its way through Kakashi’s mask and Tsunade paused.

“Something on your mind, Hatake?”

Kakashi shook his head, making an immense effort to straighten up in his seat. “No, Hokage-sama. Please continue.”

“Hn.” Tsunade knocked her knee against his, then pulled open a desk drawer and started to rummage around. “We haven’t even set your inauguration date yet. If you’re not taking anything in right now, we may as well call it a day. There’s no rush.”

Kakashi ducked his head gratefully. “Thank you. I appreciate it.”

Tsunade retrieved a bottle of sake along with a set of cups and poured out two healthy measures. She lifted her cup and smiled. “Now then. I am willing to split what remains of this bottle of very good sake with you, if, and only if, you tell me what’s really bothering you.” She leant on her elbow and kicked lightly at Kakashi’s ankle. “You’re getting that maudlin look about you again and I don’t like it.”

Kakashi gave her the ghost of a smile, cradling his own cup between his hands. He made no move to take a drink.

“It’s about Gai,” he said.

Tsunade’s expression sharpened. “Oh?”

“And the so-called miracle healing that he tells me you performed.”

Tsunade leant towards him. “Just how much did he tell you, exactly?”

Kakashi looked resolutely down at his drink, refusing to meet the Godaime’s eye. “I believe he told me everything.”

“That little rat,” Tsunade hissed. “He’s lucky he’s just so damn likeable or I’d kick his ass from here to Suna.”

“Nobody else knows,” Kakashi hastened to add. “As far as anyone else is concerned, it was a combination of medical jutsu, ground-breaking scientific advancements and physical therapy.”

“Hn,” Tsunade huffed, slightly mollified. She drained her sake and poured another. “And I suppose you have a physical complaint that you want my help with?”

Kakashi winced. “Something like that, yes.”

Tsunade looked at him expectantly and when he said nothing more, kicked him again. “Well?”

Kakashi glanced furtively around the office. “Ah, somewhere more private?”

“There is no room or building more secure in the whole of Konoha than the Hokage’s office,” Tsunade said.

“Yes, I’m sure,” Kakashi murmured, “only...the guards.”

Tsunade waved her hand dismissively. “They’re all professionals, they know how to keep a confidence. Besides, revealing any information that they may come across during the course of their guard duties is a treasonable offence.”

“That is all well and good, Hokage-sama,” Kakashi said, “except that I happen to know these particular guards personally.” He raised a hand towards a seemingly empty corner of the office. “Hi, Genma.”

Genma dropped his henge and shimmered into visibility. “Hey, Kakashi.”

“Yamato is outside the window as well,” Kakashi said. “And I believe that’s Yugao in the other corner.”

“Her sister Kotone, actually,” came the guard’s voice. “But nice try, senpai.”

Tsunade gave a heavy sigh. “Okay. I take your point. Where exactly do you propose that we continue this conversation.”

“My apartment,” Kakashi said without hesitation. Tsunade raised her eyebrows.

“Is that wise, Hatake? A poor defenseless woman such as myself, alone in the apartment of a strong young shinobi?”

Kakashi stared at her until she broke into a grin.

“Just kidding. I’ll be there around nine tonight.”

Kakashi nodded and rose from his seat. “Thank you. I’ll see you later.”

“In case it wasn’t obvious,” Tsunade said pointedly to the three cloaked presences in and around her office, “I will not be needing any guards for that visit.”

“Yes, Hokage-sama,” came the chorus.

**~**

When the Hokage arrived at Kakashi’s apartment that night he quickly ushered her inside. Tsunade hung up her cloak and turned to find the man wringing his hands, shifting his weight from foot to foot. She frowned, concerned.

“You’re jumpy. Is it really that bad?”

“The deformity?” Kakashi swept a hand through his already wild hair. “Ah, I suppose not. It’s just that...hardly anybody has ever seen…”

Tsunade’s eyes widened in understanding. “Underneath your mask.”

Above the fabric, Kakashi coloured. He nodded, looking down at his feet.

Tsunade felt a rush of sympathy for the young man, her expression softening. “It’s okay, Kakashi. You can trust me.”

Kakashi lifted a hand to toy with the top edge of his mask, dropped it, then raised it again. His eyes were pained. “Maybe this was a mistake,” he said. “It’s not an injury, after all. Maybe you can’t fix it.”

Tsunade reached out and took his hand gently. Their eyes met and she offered him a warm smile. “It’s obviously causing you a lot of distress. I’d like to try and help, if I can.”

Kakashi swallowed and edged his fingertips beneath the edge of the mask.

“Please, try not to laugh,” he said as he started to draw it down.

Tsunade’s hand went with Kakashi’s and together they slowly revealed the lower half of his face.

She frowned first, then gaped, and then bit down on the swell of laughter that rose in her chest. Kakashi saw her lips twitch and blushed furiously, trying to cover his mouth with his hand. Tsunade drew his hand away and leaned in to look more closely.

She didn’t think she’d ever seen a worse set of teeth in her life. Every single one of them was crooked. They crowded Kakashi’s mouth, pushing his lips out in a way that was as unpleasant as it was comical, giving him a permanent pout. The teeth leaned together at odd, drunken angles. When he closed his mouth, his top teeth rested visibly on his lower lip.

“I’ve been to almost every dentist in the Five Nations,” Kakashi said sadly. “None of them could help me. The best they would do was offer to take them all out and replace them with—” he shuddered “—dentures.”

Tsunade stroked a finger down his cheek, her face creasing in sympathy. “Oh, Kakashi. No wonder you wear a mask.”

He nodded dejectedly and pulled said covering back into place. “Do you think you can help?”

Tsunade shrugged, spreading her hands. “I have no idea. But I’m happy to try.”

Kakashi nodded again and took a deep breath. “Okay. Bedroom?”

“Wherever,” Tsunade said, already shimmying out of her panties. This time she’d worn a skirt in preparation and her handbag was stuffed with condoms. “Do you have a preferred position?”

Kakashi faltered, twisting his hands together again. “Ah. Maybe...from behind?”

Tsunade rolled her eyes with a grin. “You Hatakes. Always doggy style.”

Kakashi blanched. “You slept with my father?”

Tsunade raised a pointed eyebrow. “Do you really want to know?”

Kakashi shook his head quickly and unbuckled his belt. As he pushed his pants and underwear down, Tsunade took a moment to admire his slender build and pale skin. She’d always had a bit of a thing for the younger man, if she were completely honest. Goodness though, those teeth were...unfortunate. Sakumo hadn’t suffered from any such deformity. She heated a little as she remembered their time together. With any luck, his son would have comparable talents.

Tsunade walked to the sofa and draped herself over the arm, sticking her rump in the air. She fished a condom out of her bra and held it out to Kakashi. “I’m ready when you are.”

Kakashi shuffled over to her and took the proffered prophylactic. As Tsunade listened to him rip the foil packet open and apply the sheathe, her excitement started to grow. It had been a week or more since her dalliance with Gai and she couldn’t deny that she was eager for a round of good sex.

She twitched when she felt long fingers between her legs. Kakashi gently parted her folds and brushed over her entrance, gauging her wetness. She pushed backwards, signalling that she was good and ready. The hand moved to her left cheek, squeezing delightfully as Kakashi slid his erection between her thighs, dragging over her clit, spreading her slickness. Tsunade wriggled impatiently.

“Don’t tease, Hatake.”

“Sorry, sorry,” Kakashi murmured, then the tip of him was easing into her and she hummed.

Kakashi went slowly, inch by inch until he was fully inside her. His cock felt perfectly average as far as she was able to tell, not overly long or overly thick. When his pelvis met her ass he stopped moving, letting his cock rest inside her. The anticipation made her twitch around his length and she let out a tiny gasp of arousal.

Still motionless inside her, Kakashi curled a hand around her body to brush a slick thumb over her clit and her gasp broke into a low moan.

“God, just fuck me already,” Tsunade said, grinding back against Kakashi.

Kakashi drew back torturously slowly, all the way until his cock slipped completely out of her, leaving her empty and wanting. When he slid home again she sighed, her fingernails catching against the rough fabric of the old sofa as she clenched her hands.

“How exactly does this work?” Kakashi asked, his voice as low and smooth as ever, as if he were completely unaffected by what they were doing even as his teasing motions were steadily turning Tsunade into a trembling wreck. She struggled to keep her composure as Kakashi slid hard into her and gave her a few short thrusts before drawing back out again.

“I don’t know exactly,” she managed, fighting to keep the strain out of her voice. “Every time it’s worked so far, I’ve come first.”

“Alright then,” Kakashi murmured and took hold of her hips. He started to fuck her in long, slow strokes and Tsunade let out a cry that she muffled against the arm of the couch, arching up against him.

Kakashi’s cock may have been average but he certainly knew how to use it. Distantly she wondered if it was a kind of compensation for the sorry state of his mouth. She assumed kissing had always been off the table during his sexual conquests (of which she had no doubt there had been many. He certainly had a reputation, and the mask had never been a hindrance. Everyone liked a bit of mystery, after all). Whatever the reason, Kakashi fucked her expertly. He kept up his long strokes until she was panting, then pulled her back against his body and ground into her, his cock rubbing over her sensitive walls until she begged him to move again, to please fuck her again. He circled her clit with deft fingers and when he felt her pussy throbbing around him, dripping wet and swollen with her arousal, he switched to short fast strokes that kept his cock buried deep inside her.

She came with a drawn out cry of his name, her legs shaking, so wet that her juices were running down her thighs. Kakashi growled and bent over her, looping an arm around her waist and fucking her faster. He pressed hard against her clit and she sucked in a shattered gasp, all of her so sensitive, still shuddering through the last waves of her intense orgasm, or maybe he had brought her to a second one right after the first. She couldn’t tell, her pleasure stretching out as she walked the knife edge of overstimulation, her mouth open and drooling onto the couch.

Kakashi came with a hard snap of his hips and no sound beyond an exhale. Tsunade’s whole body tingled and she mumbled something unintelligible against the cushions. Kakashi circled his hips lazily before he pulled out and Tsunade pushed herself shakily up onto her hands, looking at him over her shoulder.

“Wow.”

Even behind the mask she could tell Kakashi was smirking, clearly very proud of himself as he carefully disposed of the now full condom. Tsunade motioned with her hand.

“Can I see?”

Kakashi tugged his mask down and her face fell. There was no change. His teeth were as hideous as they had been before.

“How long does it normally take?” Kakashi asked hopefully, but she shook her head.

“It’s always been instant. I don’t know why it didn’t work.”

Kakashi quickly replaced his mask and turned away, pulling up his pants. “I’m sorry. I wasted your time.”

“Well now, I wouldn’t say that,” Tsunade said hurriedly, blushing as she straightened out her clothes. And hair. And wiped the drool from her cheek.

Kakashi turned back to her, tapping his fingers thoughtfully against his covered mouth. “With Gai. Did you use a condom?”

“Oh,” Tsunade said with a startled gasp. “No, I didn’t. I don’t think I did with any of them.”

Kakashi tilted his head. “Should we try again?”

Tsunade clenched her thighs together with a suppressed whimper, her pussy already aching to be filled again. “I’m game if you are,” she said with a grin.

####  **~**

Tsunade whimpered when Kakashi's cloth-covered mouth closed around her nipple and tried not to visualise the teeth that she could feel lightly scraping over the tender bud. They had relocated to the shower for the second round and Kakashi was screwing her against the wall, holding her entire weight with his hands beneath her ass. It was incredibly hot. 

Kakashi fucked Tsunade as well as he had the first time, reading her body like a map and modifying his technique according to her unrestrained reactions. She tangled her fingers in his wet hair and cursed as he braced her against the wall and angled her body to rub his length over her g-spot with every thrust. 

"Can you touch your own clit this time?" Kakashi asked mildly, thrusting hard enough for his hips to audibly slap against the backs of her thighs. "My hands are a little full." 

Tsunade came on his cock with a shiver and Kakashi followed soon after, teeth against her throat and fingers tight enough on her thighs to bruise. She could hear his panting breaths as he eased out of her and carefully guided her feet to the tiled floor. His warm cum leaked out of her.

"Show me," she whispered over the noise of the shower spray. Kakashi turned away and shook his head. 

"I can still feel them. They haven't changed." 

Tsunade's heart clenched even as her pussy still throbbed pleasantly. The younger man looked so despondent. She couldn't bear the thought of not being able to help him. To learn that all this time the mask really had been something to hide behind, something to obscure his secret shame, broke her heart a little. 

Sakumo had been so proud of his boy, declaring him the most beautiful baby who had ever lived. What had happened? 

"I'm sorry," Tsunade said, reaching out to touch Kakashi's slippery shoulder. He turned the water off and stepped out of the shower enclosure, grabbing a towel from the rail and dragging it half-heartedly over his hair. 

"I did have one other idea," he said. "I doubt it would work, though." 

Tsunade had her doubts as well. Two rounds of (incredible) sex hadn't cured Kakashi. Maybe her pussy powers only worked on acquired injuries and not natural defects. Still, she thought selfishly, if she could wring one more toe-curling orgasm out of her evening with Kakashi then at least one of them would have gotten something out of it. 

"What is it?" she asked. 

Kakashi's charcoal eyes bored into hers. 

"Do you think you can come again tonight?" 

"Easily," Tsunade purred. 

Kakashi's gaze darkened. "Will you let me eat you out?" 

She saw his logic even as her mind recoiled at the memory of his mouth, those foul teeth. To imagine them anywhere near her…argh.

Her pussy, however, throbbed hungrily between her legs. She bit her lip. 

"Okay." 

The experience worked out in Tsunade's favour as not only was Kakashi's mouth out of sight between her thighs but he didn't even take his mask off. 

"It's like a dental dam," she marveled aloud. Kakashi's eyes sparkled with his smirk and he flashed her a quick salute before drawing her engorged clitoris between his covered lips.

Tsunade arched on the sofa, pinching her own nipples as Kakashi sucked and lapped at her cunt, the fabric of the mask a pleasing friction that sent shivers down her spine. Kakashi lifted her feet onto his shoulders and she let her thighs fall wantonly open, making space for his talented mouth to work her over. When she was wet and gasping Kakashi slid three of his long fingers into her. He fluttered them quickly against her g-spot and she cried out, legs twitching. 

"You're so tight," Kakashi said, not without a certain measure of wonder. His cool eyes met hers again. "Is that part of your jutsu?" 

"You'd better watch what you're implying, Hatake," Tsunade growled. The intensity of her rebuke was, however, severely undermined by the flush in her cheeks and the fact that she was naked and squirming at Kakashi's touches. Kakashi hummed and returned his mouth to her clit.

With the steady pressure of his fingers, lips and tongue, Kakashi effortlessly brought Tsunade close to orgasm once again. As he felt her pussy tighten even more around his fingers, engorged and slick with her pleasure, he tugged down his mask and pushed his tongue inside her. Tsunade yelped and ground down hard against his face, smearing her juices from his chin up to the bridge of his nose. 

"Oh Gods, Kakashi, yes!" 

As Tsunade came for a wonderful third time that evening her juices gushed over Kakashi's mouth and he slurped at them greedily and noisily until she was a shuddering, whimpering mess. 

Kakashi rose from his knees slowly, dragging the back of his hand across his mouth. His face was wet, his pupils wide. When his eyes took in the fine sight of the Godaime Hokage sprawled naked and gasping on his sofa, his teeth showed in a feral grin. 

His beautiful, straight white teeth. 

Tsunade gaped and then started to laugh, joy and relief and post-orgasmic bliss mingling to leave her giddy and breathless. Kakashi's eyes widened. 

"It worked?" 

Tsunade nodded, still laughing. Kakashi dashed from the room, naked and hard and uncaring about either state in his haste to see his newly transformed visage. When he looked in the bathroom mirror he actually whooped. Tsunade lounged on the sofa feeling thoroughly well fucked and in no real hurry to leave and Kakashi soon returned with a smile so wide it threatened to split his face in two.

"You've changed my life," he laughed, beaming with his sopping wet mask still hanging around his neck. "Tsunade-sama, how can I ever repay you?" 

"You've already paid for my services. And then some," the Hokage replied fondly. 

Kakashi knelt at her feet and took her hands, his eyes shining with gratitude. With his mouth finally revealed his face was truly striking and when he smiled he was beautiful. 

"Thank you," he said again.

Before she knew it, Tsunade had leaned down to kiss him. It seemed like the most appropriate celebration, after all. 

Kakashi kissed nothing like he fucked, his lack of experience in this area painfully obvious (literally painful: he caught her lip with the blunt edges of his teeth hard enough to draw blood). But Tsunade was patient; she took the lead and guided Kakashi with her mouth and a strong hand on his jaw until his tongue was sliding sensually against hers, his mouth warm and open to her. 

Kakashi rose without ever breaking their kiss and crawled onto the couch, crowding over Tsunade and forcing her to lie full length to accommodate his lean body. Kakashi settled on top of her and she groaned quietly at the feel of his erection nudging the crease of her thigh. Wordlessly she parted her legs and guided him inside her once again.

They kissed all the while, Kakashi bowing his back so that the short thrusts of his hips didn't interfere with the heady joining of their mouths. Tsunade wrapped her legs around his waist and drew him in deeper. 

When Kakashi's rhythm grew erratic and he broke away to gasp against her lips, Tsunade gently encouraged him back with a hand in his still damp hair. 

"Let me see you come," she murmured, and Kakashi's eyes fluttered open briefly before he pressed achingly deep into her cunt one last time. His brow creased into a frown and his red lips, kiss swollen and spit slick, parted around a sigh. 

"Beautiful," Tsunade said, stroking his pale, soft cheek as he dropped his forehead against hers.

Kakashi kissed her again at the door, smiling against her lips. Tsunade pressed her hands to his chest. 

"Promise me that you won't tell anyone about this. I don't mean the sex," she added with a sly smile, "you can brag about that if you like. I mean, this."

She touched Kakashi's mouth and the younger man nodded with huge, sincere eyes. 

"I promise," he said. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: blood - Tsunade pierces Genma's skin with her fingernails during sex but heals the wounds.
> 
> PIV sex, barebacking, minor size kink, semi public sex, cunnilingus, gratuitous volumes of cum


	2. The secret gets out; Gai again; Shizune; Genma & Kakashi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsunade's schedule gets much, much busier. Genma and Kakashi try to provide some stress relief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Multiple partners; Gai; Shizune (sort of); Kakashi/Genma/Tsunade
> 
> TW: Extremely dark crack humour in this chapter. Please see end notes if you're at all worried.

_**The secret gets out** _

"I have you this time, my handsome rival!"

"Don't speak too soon, Gai!" 

Civilians leapt out of the way to avoid being trampled by the two jōnin as they raced down the main street, blowing past Naruto and Kiba with enough speed to leave the boys coughing in a cloud of dust.

"Hey, Kiba," Naruto said as he waved at the air around his face. "Did anything about that seem…weird?" 

"Kakashi and Gai acting like Kakashi and Gai?" Kiba shrugged. "No weirder than usual." 

"Hmm." Naruto's face scrunched into a frown and he rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Kakashi wasn't wearing a mask," Shino supplied, startling Naruto nearly out of his skin as he emerged from the shadowy alleyway behind him. "That's unusual because Kakashi always wears a mask."

"Ahh!" Naruto cried. "Are you for real?" 

"Come to think of it," said Kiba, "isn't Gai supposed to need a wheelchair now?" 

"AHH!" Naruto's eyes bugged outwards and he pointed wildly in the direction that Gai and Kakashi had disappeared. "But they… This is… AHH I HAVE TO GO!"

As he sprinted after his sensei's dust trail, Kiba folded one arm behind his head and jerked a thumb after him, turning to Shino.

"What's with him?"

***

Tsunade cursed her lack of foresight as she glared frostily at Raidō who stood in front of her desk twisting his forehead protector in his hands.

"And where, exactly, did you get the idea that I could heal you?" 

"Um," Raidō said.

"Genma!" Tsunade barked. Her longest serving ANBU guard materialised in the corner. 

"Not me, boss," he said cheerily and mimed drawing a zipper across his masked mouth. 

"Who, Raidō?" Tsunade folded her arms across her chest. 

"Anko," Raidō mumbled.

"And who did _ she _ hear it from?" 

"Beats me, but the whole village is talking about it," Raidō said with a shrug. "Maito Gai is out there challenging anything with legs to race him around the village, and as for Kakashi…"

He looked pointedly at the window and Tsunade tipped her chair back to see outside.

In front of the Academy building was a hastily erected stand bearing the legend 'Kissing Booth', in front of which Kakashi was frenching the living daylights out of a very enthusiastic Kurenai.

Tsunade pinched the bridge of her nose. "Ugh. Yamato, go and put a stop to that." 

There was no reply from the ANBU agent. Raidō coughed and waggled his eyebrows. Tsunade dared to look out of the window again. 

Yamato was next in line after Kurenai. 

"For God's sake!" Tsunade yelled, slamming her hands down on the desk. "At this rate I'll have every shinobi in the village asking me to spread my legs!" 

"Ah, well," Raidō said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Ibiki wanted me to let you know that he's outside. And, I quote, 'highly flexible'." 

Tsunade slumped over the desk, defeated. "Fine. Fine! But if you don't make me come in five minutes or less, I'm kicking you out." 

***

Aoba shifted his weight from foot to foot under the weight of Tsunade's glare. She put her hands on her naked hips and raised her chin. 

"Is there a problem, jōnin-san?" 

"Well," Aoba started. "It's just… Does Shizune  _ have  _ to be in the room while we do this?" 

"Shizune is my personal assistant and my finest administrator," the Hokage said. "She is my eyes and my ears, my right hand woman. If you have a problem with that then she will quite happily show you to the door." 

"No, no," Aoba said quickly. "I really would rather have this taken care of."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes. “I hope that you know that I do  _ not  _ cure STDs this way, Yamashiro. If there’s something  _ wrong _ with it—”

Aoba flushed with embarrassment and indignation. “It’s nothing like that!”

“Oh? Then what?”

“Ah…” The jonin hesitated and Tsunade rolled her eyes and beckoned him over. He cupped his hand by her ear and whispered. What he said made Tsunade snort with barely suppressed laughter.

"Very well. Let’s not delay the treatment any further."

The Hokage hopped onto her desk, spread her legs and barked "Shizune! Condoms!" 

Her assistant rushed obediently from the room to fetch the requested item and Aoba dropped his trousers.

“And lube!” the Godaime called after Shizune, staring wide-eyed. “I’ll need lube!”

Shizune re-entered the room bowing respectfully and carrying a tray bearing a bottle of lube and a box of condoms, both of which Tsunade took without looking away from Aoba's crotch. 

"Thank you," she mumbled absently. "And be a dear, cancel my 4 o'clock." 

***

The ten or so people gathered outside the Hokage's office winced when they heard her scream "No, Ebisu, you cannot fuck me just because you have a bad case of hiccups!" 

***

"Tsunade-sama?"

The Hokage raised her head to look at the ashen-faced couple in front of her. 

"How can I help, Sakura?" 

"Well," the pink-haired kunoichi started. "Um. Sasuke and I were…spending some time together in my bedroom and, well…" 

Sasuke’s eyes were haunted. "It grew back," he said. 

Tsunade quirked an eyebrow. "Really?" 

Sasuke held up his arm, now featuring a brand new hand.

"Fascinating," Tsunade said, then closed her eyes. "Oh. One minute, please."

The Hokage’s jaw briefly tightened then relaxed in a sigh as she slouched back in her chair. She bent her head and spoke to the space beneath her desk.

"There now. All better?" 

"Yes, Hokage-sama," said Shiranui Genma, rising from his knees and dragging his sleeve over his mouth. 

Sakura blushed beet red. "Tsunade?" 

"He swallowed one of his senbon," Tsunade said casually, pushing her chair back to let the tokujō pass her. "Such a clumsy one." 

"Yep," Genma said, grinning. "Clumsy, clumsy me."

***

"I'm really very busy today," the Godaime said, looking at her watch. "Do you think you could hurry it up back there?" 

Izumo pulled a face as he thrust into her slick cunt. "I'm not really used to having an audience."

Tsunade huffed. "Well, I'm sorry but I simply don't have time for private sessions anymore. The rest of you don't mind, do you?" 

Yugao, Kotetsu and Iruka all shook their heads obediently. "No, Hokage-sama." 

"And Kazekage, I'm sorry to have to meet with you like this." 

Gaara continued to stare at his shoes. "I appreciate your time, Hokage-sama." 

"In any case, Konoha is more than agreeable to the terms of this trade agreement. If somebody could pass me a pen I’ll sign it right this second."

Yugao, Kotetsu and Iruka all held out pens and Tsunade smiled brightly. 

"Excellent! Oh, hold that thought." She flashed through several hand signs and behind her Izumo gasped and bucked forward. "Okay, you're done. Who's next? Kazekage, I understand you've had quite an upset stomach lately."

"That's alright, Tsunade-sama," Gaara said softly. "If you wouldn't mind signing the scroll…" 

"Ah, I apologise!" Tsunade signed with a flourish as Izumo awkwardly reclothed himself behind her. "There you are. Safe journey. Right! Who’s next?”

Yugao and Iruka both pointed at Kotetsu.

**~**

_**Gai; Shizune** _

"You’re not experiencing any residual pain?" 

Gai shook his head mutely. 

"Good." Tsunade smiled and leaned backwards, stretching in his arms like a particularly pleased cat. "And clearly strength hasn't been an issue for you so far." 

Gai returned her smile, cheeks ruddy, a light sheen of sweat on his forehead as he hefted the Hokage a little higher in his arms. The movement caused her clothed breasts to jiggle delightfully and Gai pressed forwards to bury his face in her pillowy cleavage. Tsunade tightened her thighs around him and ground her clit against his rock hard abs as he continued to thrust with the other notably rock hard part of his anatomy. She savoured the feeling of his thick length filling her, driving her towards what was sure to be a blissful orgasm. 

"Your stamina certainly hasn't suffered," Tsunade murmured in Gai's ear, taking the lobe between her teeth. She crossed her ankles behind his back and the dark haired man shuddered, his fingers clamping tighter on her ass. "Hold out just a little longer for me now, Gai." 

Gai nodded and fucked up hard, shocking a gasp out of the Hokage that harmonised with his own desperate groan as he buried his giant cock to the root in her wonderfully hot, tight pussy. As Tsunade skated the edge of her orgasm her walls tightened until she could feel every slippery inch of Gai inside her, every vein and ridge and curve rubbing deliciously as he pushed her closer and closer—

A sharp knock on the door startled them apart and Tsunade hissed with frustration. 

"Go away!" 

"Hokage-sama," a desperate voice called from outside Tsunade's hospital office. "It's an emergency!"

"I am in the middle of a very important consultation," Tsunade gritted out from between her teeth. Gai had gone perfectly still against (and inside) her, his expression as guilty as if he'd been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. 

Well, she supposed in a manner of speaking… 

"It's Shizune," the voice outside the door said. "She was trying an experimental jutsu and now she's hurt. Really hurt." The voice paused, then added, chillingly, "We can't find a heartbeat." 

"What?" Tsunade yelled and abruptly pushed off of Gai's broad shoulders, lifting herself off of his cock and vaulting to the floor. Gai hurriedly yanked up his jumpsuit. An obscene wet patch immediately formed over the prominent bulge of his genitals and he blushed a red so dark that it was almost purple.

Tsunade yanked open the door and whirled around to thrust a finger towards Gai. 

"You! Don't move! I'll be back soon!"

The Hokage raced through the hospital, bare feet slapping the linoleum floor, her tunic just barely long enough to cover her crotch and ass where she had not taken the time to put her trousers back on. She skidded into the emergency room and stared in horror at the body of her cherished assistant on the trolley. 

"How long has it been?" she shouted, pushing up her sleeves and laying her hands on Shizune's horrifyingly unmoving chest. Her healing chakra flared green. 

"About ninety seconds," Sakura said from behind her and Tsunade cursed. 

"Shit, we don't have long." 

She could tell that her chakra was having no effect as Shizune's body continued to cool beneath her hands. She cursed again. 

"Shit!" 

"Maybe if we both tried," Sakura offered, but Tsunade shook her head. 

"No time! I have to take emergency measures."

The Hokage raised her eyes briefly heavenwards and muttered "Kami, forgive me" before swinging onto the trolley and straddling Shizune's face. Her pussy slapped down over her mouth with a wet slap and Tsunade started to grind her hips frantically. 

She was still so close from Gai's cock. Maybe there would be time. Maybe… 

Tsunade thumbed her clit and came with a choked yell, pumping her hips against her comatose assistant's face and flooding her unresponsive mouth with her juices. That done, she immediately leapt off of the trolley and cradled Shizune's sticky face in her hands, pushing out more healing chakra. Her legs shook beneath her as she prayed. 

"Come on, come on!" 

Five agonising seconds ticked past, then ten.

It hadn't worked, Tsunade thought with rising dread. Oh kami, she had just ridden Shizune's dead face for nothing. How would she ever be able to attend the funeral? 

Then Shizune coughed and her eyes blinked open.

"Shizune!" Tsunade gripped her assistant's shoulders and hauled her into a sitting position. "Tell me you're really okay?"

Shizune blinked, then frowned. She licked her lips.

"Why does my mouth taste like pussy?" 

Tsunade burst into tears and pressed Shizune's face to her chest. Shizune mumbled into the creamy expanse of her cleavage as her boss wept with gratitude.

Someone cleared their throat and Tsunade looked over her shoulder. 

Sakura was staring at her, eyes wide and blank. A thin trail of blood ran from one nostril. 

The four medical assistants around her looked equally astounded.

Tsunade glared at them. "Well? Don't just stand there! I need a saline drip and an oxygen canister right now!" 

The gawpers dashed from the room. Tsunade held Shizune at arms length and shook her by the shoulders. 

"What on Earth were you thinking, Shizu? You almost killed yourself! If I hadn't been here… Oh kami, it doesn't bear thinking about!" 

"I'm sorry, Hokage-sama," Shizune said meekly.

Tsunade smiled fondly and wiped some of her pussy juice from her assistant's cheek.

"I'm sorry there wasn't another way. We should get you cleaned up." 

Shizune shook her head and smiled weakly. "If you wanted to ride my face, you could have just asked." 

Tsunade smirked. "You'll get yours next time, Shizune. Now if you don't mind, I have a very important cocksultation—consultation!—to get back to." 

**~**

**_Genma & Kakashi_ **

"I wish I'd never healed your stupid arms. I barely scratched you, anyway!" 

"Mm," Genma agreed absently, rocking his hips forward and steadying himself with one hand on Tsunade's shoulder. 

"All of these extra appointments aren't leaving me with any free time at all!" 

"Terrible," Genma murmured, fixated on the point where his cock disappeared into the sucking heat. He tilted his head back on a swallow. "Can you take me a little deeper?"

"I can't even keep up with my paperwork anymore. I've offloaded so many reports onto poor Shizune that she’s had to deputise Yamato!"

Tsunade rose onto her knees and sank back down slowly, pausing her diatribe briefly for a quiet groan of pleasure to rumble in her throat. Clever hands came up to palm her breasts, catching her hard nipples in the junctions between fingers and she smiled and arched into the touch.

"As if an ANBU would know the first thing about administration! Empty-headed fools, all of them. No offence," she added with a smirk at Genma.

"Uh-huh," the tokujō responded, still looking down at his cock and tugging strands of hair between his fingers. "Listen, do we really have to have this conversation right now?" 

Tsunade huffed, bouncing steadily up and down with her hands on her hips. "And you used to be such a good listener, Genma." 

The tokujō finally tore his gaze away to meet the Hokage's eye, the red stain of a blush painting his cheekbones and his senbon hanging dangerously low in the corner of his open mouth.

"I'm sorry, but Gods.  _ Look  _ at him."

Kakashi let Genma's cock slip from his mouth with a pop and Genma whined at the loss. "I didn't mean to cause a distraction," he said, dark eyes gleaming.

"Tch." Tsunade waved a hand at Kakashi as she ground down onto his stiff length. "Just remember who fixed your face, Hatake. A little appreciation from both of you would be nice." 

"Mm," Genma nodded urgently, rubbing his leaking cock over Kakashi's lips, cheeks and chin, leaving wet trails behind. Kakashi opened his mouth serenely and Genma gasped and dragged a hand through his own hair. "Fuck, Tsunade. Can he finish me off, please?"

Tsunade rolled her eyes. "Fine. I can tell I'm not going to get an intelligent conversation out of you until you come."

"Thank you, thank you," Genma groaned, frantically pushing his cock back into Kakashi's waiting mouth. Kakashi took him deep and sucked hard and Genma screwed his eyes shut. "Ahhh."

Tsunade smiled and scratched lightly down the firm planes of Genma's chest. When her nails caught on his nipples he gasped and the senbon finally fell from his lips.

"Come on my tits, Shira-kun," the Hokage urged softly and Genma shuddered violently. He yanked his cock out of Kakashi's mouth and aimed solidly at Tsunade's full bosom, stroking himself quickly.

"Fuck," he groaned as he squirted.

Both of them had overestimated his range and the cum mostly ended up on Tsunade’s stomach. Kakashi watched the liquid pulses with dark, intent eyes. When the other man was spent he glanced up at the Hokage and licked his lips.

"May I?" 

Tsunade grinned and rose onto her knees to bring the mess within reach of Kakashi's mouth. He dragged his tongue greedily over her stomach to catch all of Genma's cum and Tsunade didn't miss the way his cock twitched, the head of it still nestled inside her pussy. She smiled and stroked his silver hair as he mouthed at her skin. 

"Mm, Kakashi-kun. You love eating cum, don't you?"

Kakashi groaned and thrust upwards, supporting himself on his hands and lifting his ass off of the mattress to bury his aching length. Tsunade settled in his lap again and dragged him by the hair, guiding his mouth to her nipples. Kakashi sucked hungrily and she arched with a sigh.

Genma flopped onto the bed beside Kakashi, senbon back between his teeth. 

"We've been going at this for a while," he observed, looking at Tsunade. "Are you anywhere close to coming, yet?" 

"Don't rush me!" Tsunade snapped, lifting up and dropping down heavily, setting a slow rhythm on Kakashi's cock. 

Genma hummed and tipped his head to look at Kakashi whose face was flushed and whose fingers were white-knuckled on Tsunade's waist. "He's not gonna last much longer, you know." 

"I'm fine," Kakashi mumbled against Tsunade's breasts, tone as laconic as ever. His body, though, was tense between the spread of her thighs.

Genma grinned wickedly and leaned over to lick Kakashi's neck and the silver-haired jōnin jolted and tipped his head back in surprise. 

"Hah! Genma!"

Genma's licks turned to wanton sucking and then biting and Kakashi's face contorted with fiercely restrained pleasure. 

" _ Don't. _ " 

Not to be deterred, Genma reached behind Tsunade to fondle Kakashi’s balls then lifted them and pressed two fingers hard against his perineum. Kakashi cried out and came hard, bucking up to bury his spraying cock deep inside Tsunade.

Genma watched his face with fascination.

"You were right,” he said to Tsunade. “He looks fantastic when he comes."

Kakashi slumped back, panting. "You're an ass." 

"You mean you didn't enjoy that?"

Genma grinned. Kakashi glared. Tsunade lifted herself off of Kakashi’s spent cock with a put-upon sigh.

"Are either of you two going to at least  _ try  _ to get me off?" 

"We did try," Gemma said. "We've been trying."

"Well, try harder!" the Hokage yelled, flopping back to lie on Kakashi's outstretched legs, knees raised and pussy exposed for the taking. "I didn't invite you both over here to drink tea and play shogi!"

"Yes, ma'am," Genma said with a salute, then dived in. 

***

“You feeling good? Can I get you anything? Glass of water, nipple clamps, vibrator…?”

Tsunade glared at Genma. “You’re not being helpful.”

“I’m sorry,” her ANBU guard said as he lovingly teased her nipples between his fingers from his position plastered against her back. “You’re normally just so easy to get off.”

“I’m aware!” the Godaime shouted, grinding down viciously. Beneath her, Kakashi squirmed but didn’t tap out. He pushed his tongue deeper into Tsunade’s cunt and she bit her lip as she rode his mouth. “Nngh. I’ve been under a lot of stress lately.”

“Have you?” Genma said in between tenderly sucking her neck. “I didn’t know that.”

“For goodness sake, I told you this very evening! You had your dick in Hatake’s mouth.”

Genma’s eyes went hazy as he remembered. “Oh yeah.” He squeezed Tsunade’s breasts firmly and brought his mouth to her ear. “Get up on your knees a little more. I want to try something.”

Tsunade complied and Kakashi arched upwards to keep his mouth on her pussy. He slid three fingers inside her and closed his lips around her clit and she hummed appreciatively and stroked his hair. Behind her, Genma slicked his own fingers and slid them over the tight pucker of Tsunade’s asshole. She gasped and the entrance twitched before relaxing for the tokujō’s probing digits. Genma eased two fingers inside and Tsunade hissed.

“Genma, what are you…?”

“I thought maybe you’d feel better with my dick in your ass,” Genma said. His fingers withdrew and then the blunt head of his erection was nudging clumsily at Tsunade’s hole. “Extra sensation or something.”

Tsunade closed her eyes and took a deep breath to hold back her killing intent. “I believe, Shiranui, that you just want to get your dick inside something, and my ass happens to be the most convenient location right now.”

“No, not at all,” Genma protested, still pushing his dick needily against Tsunade’s ass. “I’m just trying to—”

“In the two years we’ve been fucking, when have I ever been interested in anal sex, you selfish prick?”

Kakashi peered between her thighs. “You two have been fucking for two years?”

Tsunade shrugged. “It seemed pointless having a personal ANBU guard as hot as he is if I wasn’t getting dick on the side.”

“I’m flattered,” Genma said, still trying to push into her ass. Tsunade clenched against the attempted invasion and he let out a disappointed noise.

“Shut up!” Tsunade barked. “I’m mad at you right now!”

Later, flat on her back with Kakashi’s mouth still working between her thighs and Genma rubbing almond oil into her breasts, Tsunade sighed.

“I don’t think it’s going to happen, boys.”

“Aww, don’t say that,” Genma protested with a pout, thumbing her nipples. “Just take all the time you—”

“It’s already been three hours,” Tsunade said from between gritted teeth.

Genma blinked. “Shit, really? Doesn’t feel that long.”

“Probably because you’ve only come once,” Kakashi said, raising his head briefly before diving back in.

Tsunade threw an arm over her face and groaned. “Oh, just fuck me, Genma. Even if I don’t come, you always feel good.”

“Well, if you’re sure,” Genma said, already pushing Kakashi out of the way to get at Tsunade’s pussy. Kakashi made several noises of protest and Tsunade rolled her eyes.

“And for God’s sake, give him something to do with his mouth!”

“Eat me out,” Genma said, eyes slipping closed as he sank his cock into Tsunade, his arms braced either side of her chest to hold his weight. “Then you can fuck me while I fuck her. And after we all come, you can lick us clean.”

Kakashi’s noises turned desperate and he dropped to his stomach again on the bed and stuck his tongue between Genma’s cheeks. Tsunade shifted on the bed with a lazy smile and Genma winked down at her.

“Enjoy the show, Hokage-sama.”

Genma fucked her slow and hard, grinding upwards to put pressure on her g-spot until she was arching off of the bed. Behind him came the lewd noises of Kakashi’s mouth opening up his ass ready for his cock. Tsunade bit her lip as she watched Genma’s face shift through different waves of pleasure until he was red and sweating, pushing shamelessly back onto Kakashi’s face.

“Give it to me,” he breathed. “Nngh, right now, Kakashi.”

Kakashi’s face came into view over Genma’s shoulder, eyes dark. He fixed his mouth onto Genma’s neck and Tsunade watched Genma’s face again, the way his mouth fell open and his Adam’s apple bobbed as Kakashi pushed inside him. His added weight settled Genma pleasantly against Tsunade’s body and his breath stuttered over her skin.

“Kami...oh, kami.”

“Tight,” Kakashi murmured, head bowed between Genma’s shoulder blades. He tried a thrust and the movement rippled through all three of them like a Mexican wave, pushing Genma’s cock deeper into Tsunade.

The two men made a very attractive sight together and Tsunade revelled in the feel of her pussy fluttering, tightening with her arousal. Gods, but she’d been so wet and so ready to come for hours. If this didn’t do it…

Kakashi wrapped his arm around Genma’s stomach and fucked hard into him and Genma’s head snapped back.

“Oh sweet Christ. Ah, fuck.”

Tsunade cleared her throat and with some effort Genma forced his eyes open. The Hokage raised her eyebrows pointedly, lazily rubbing her own clit, and Genma ducked his head.

“Sorry, sorry.”

“Tch,” Tsunade tutted, shaking her head. “Why am I not surprised that you made a suggestion that puts  _ you  _ in the middle?”

“He’ll make you come,” Kakashi said quietly, intense gaze fixed on her. “And if he doesn’t, I will.”

“Just fuck me,” Tsunade hissed, rolling her hips. “We’ll worry about who comes later.”

Genma finally thrust forward and she hummed. Kakashi bent over Genma, his arms beside the tokujō’s, and rocked his hips in turn. The pressure of Genma’s cock slid deep into the Hokage’s pussy, deeper than she thought he’d ever gotten before, and she bit her lip and rubbed her clit in earnest.

Surely she could come like this, with two beautiful men fucking her. Surely.

Genma lost himself quickly and it was only thanks to Kakashi’s guidance that Tsunade was able to get any friction out of him at all. His eyes rolled and his mouth slackened as Kakashi fucked him while his stiff cock was buried in Tsunade. Tsunade couldn’t find it in her to be annoyed at his inattentiveness when he was so clearly overwhelmed with pleasure and it was such a fine sight to behold. Genma was always a little cocksure, a little insolent. To see him absolutely wrecked between them, looking like he couldn’t even remember his own name, gave the Godaime a thrill. She was so wet she could feel it spilling out over Genma’s cock, giving her plenty of slick to rub over her clit.

“Fuck,” Genma croaked, his head dropping forward onto Tsunade’s shoulder. “Oh fuck, it’s too much.”

“Come for us, Genma,” Tsunade found herself saying, rubbing her clit faster as she squeezed her walls around her guard’s twitching length. “Fill me up so he can eat it out of me.”

Genma made a helpless noise and shook as he came with Tsunade tight around his cock and Kakashi nestled up against his prostate. His body went weak and he would have collapsed on top of Tsunade if Kakashi hadn’t hauled him back by his hips to pound into him. Tsunade rubbed her clit urgently watching Genma whine in Kakashi’s grip, his body jolting as the silver-haired shinobi fucked him hard and fast.

They looked incredible together and Tsunade was so turned on, so wet and aching to come, but even as Kakashi pulled Genma into a filthy kiss, hips snapping upwards one final time as he came in Genma’s ass, even as Genma’s softening cock continued to twitch against her folds and she could feel his hot cum leaking out of her, Tsunade knew that her orgasm was out of reach.

She could squeeze her pelvic floor muscles as tight as she was able, twist her nipples until they hurt and rub her clit until it went numb, but she wouldn’t get over that peak tonight.

The Godaime cursed and flopped back against the pillows, defeated. Two hazel eyes and two grey looked at her expectantly and she shook her head.

“I’m sorry. That was wonderful, honestly. I just didn’t...I can’t get there.”

Genma’s face creased in concern. “You really are stressed out.”

Tsunade covered her face with her arms as he moved away to leave her frustrated and leaking cum on her sweat-damp sheets.

Even the softness and warmth of Kakashi’s tongue between her folds chasing every trace of Genma’s cum, although it felt sinful and glorious, wasn’t enough to bring her off. He sucked on her clit and she pushed him away.

“Please, don’t.”

Once Kakashi had also licked Genma’s asshole clean of his own cum, the lewd squelching sounds getting Genma half-hard again, both men lay down on either side of the Hokage. Kakashi’s hand settled on her stomach while Genma stroked her thigh. Tsunade sighed and kissed both of them on the forehead in turn.

“Thank you for trying. I still had a lot of fun.”

“I’ll stay over tonight,” Genma said. “Maybe in the morning?”

Tsunade smiled tiredly. “Mm. Maybe.”

After Kakashi had departed the two of them ate together in the living room, comfortably naked. Tsunade toyed with her chopsticks gloomily.

“What’s up?” Genma asked her.

“What if I’m broken?”

The tokujō raised his eyebrows. “Broken?”

“I never really used this healing thing before these last few weeks.” Tsunade frowned at her bowl of rice. “What if I used it too much and now I can never orgasm again?”

Genma snorted and slid his arm along the back of the couch. Tsunade sighed, set down her food and leant against his warm chest. Genma scratched lightly at her scalp and toyed with her hair in a way that was instantly calming and she smiled to herself. He really was the best guard.

“You’re overthinking this,” Genma said as he petted the Godaime. “You don’t even know how this power works, or if it really is a power. You’re an incredible medic, maybe the most powerful of all time. Maybe you could heal with, like, your feet as well. Or your ears. Any part of you.”

“It only works when I come,” Tsunade said, nuzzling against Genma. “I know that much.”

“Maybe just because coming gets you out of your head,” Genma said. “It lets you be...I don’t know, unrestrained, maybe. Not in control for just a moment. It’s you that’s doing the healing, not your orgasm, not your cunt.”

Tsunade pulled a face that Genma couldn’t see. “Maybe. I hope so.”

“Come on, it’s late. Let’s get some sleep.”

Tsunade woke up when the sky was still dark with Genma pressed to her back, his long fingers tracing over her stomach and breasts. She hummed her approval and enjoyed his light touches for several minutes until eventually his hand dipped lower. Tsunade was wet and ready and Genma kissed the nape of her neck softly.

“Do you want me now, Tsunade?”

“Yes, Genma,” the Hokage breathed, bending her knee to give him access. The tokujō entered her in one slow slide and she arched in his arms, sighing her pleasure.

Genma took her in shallow strokes, their position only allowing him to give her half of his length with sweet drags of friction over that sensitive part of her channel. He moved slowly, his hand roaming over her stomach, thigh and breasts while he rocked his hips until Tsunade was quietly moaning his name. Genma kissed the nape of her neck and rolled her onto her stomach, her knee still bent towards her chest, and slid his cock all the way home. Her pussy throbbed deliciously around him as he held still for a long moment, both of them just enjoying the sensation. Tsunade twisted, searching for his mouth. Genma kissed her deeply as he started to move again, thrusting with his full length now.

It felt great. Genma always felt great. Tsunade surrendered herself to the waves of slow, steady pleasure. She tried not to think about whether she would come or not. Genma’s hot, hard cock stroking her insides was the only thing she wanted to focus on.

To his credit, Genma lasted for a very long time, longer than Tsunade could be bothered to measure. Finally, though, she could feel the tension in the arm wrapped around her, his fingers fumbling over her nipples and his thighs twitching when they met her ass. He dropped his hand to her swollen clit and Tsunade tried to relax, tried to give herself over to his touches and just let herself be taken to orgasm,  _ just let herself get there, dammit _ .

Genma came with a shudder and an apology, knowing that she hadn’t peaked yet again. Tsunade brought his hand to her mouth and kissed it.

“I appreciate the effort, Genma. You were great.”

“But I didn’t get you off,” Genma said with a pout, still moving his hips slowly through the final twitches of his own orgasm. He pressed his forehead to her shoulder blade and sighed. “Man, maybe I’m the one who’s defective.”

“You’re still a fantastic lay, believe me.”

Tsunade rolled carefully out of bed to clean up in the bathroom. Genma watched her with a pitiful expression on his face and she smiled affectionately. “I really hope you’re right about it just being a mental block.”

“You don’t know how to relax,” Genma said, head propped on his hand.

“Sex is normally what I do  _ to _ relax,” Tsunade called from the bathroom.

“I can keep going.”

“No, Genma.”

“Seriously, if I kept licking your clit you’d have to come eventually, right?”

“I said, no.” The Hokage sighed and lay down in her ANBU guard’s arms, brushing a kiss against his cheek. “I’ll just...take a holiday or something.”

“Does the Hokage get to take time off?”

“You can deputise,” Tsunade said flippantly, reaching up to pat Genma’s hair. “The hat would look good on you.”

“Don’t even joke,” Genma said. “I’ll run this village into the ground.”

Tsunade smiled joylessly. “At least I’d get that vacation, hey.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Face-sitting on somebody who is clinically dead at the time (but is revived by the act). ~~yeah, I know~~
> 
> PIV, sex with an audience, face-sitting, blowjob, cunnilingus, barebacking, cum eating, threesome, anal sex (m/m)


	3. Yamato; Kakashi & Gai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsunade takes on a client. Ponders her value. Gai and Kakashi try some _more_ stress relief.

**_Yamato_ **

Tsunade felt nervous as she knocked on the unassuming front door. She had an actual appointment for a healing. Not just an impromptu fuck session that fortuitously cured some minor injury, but an honest-to-God  _ appointment. _

It had almost killed Yamato to even ask her, she knew. Her normally articulate and professional—if somewhat stiff—ANBU guard had stammered and blushed his way through the request, so of course she hadn’t been able to refuse.

Even if she hadn’t come for more than two weeks.

Even if she hadn’t healed anybody at all since she’d saved Shizune’s life.

But Yamato had always been a steadfast employee, so a home visit felt like the least that she could do.

It was a nice place to pay a visit to, in any case. Yamato lived on the outskirts of the village, close to the old Uchiha compound in a cabin that he’d made himself. The woods came right up to the back porch and the scents and sounds of nature filled the air very pleasantly. The ANBU guard opened the cabin door a bare second after Tsunade’s first knock. He was dressed in a t-shirt and sweatpants and his feet were bare. He also was not wearing his usual happuri. Tsunade blinked at him in surprise. Strange how a person could look so very different out of uniform. Instead of rigid and dutiful, this Yamato looked almost...soft.

“Thank you for coming, Hokage-sama,” Yamato said with a deep bow and the corner of Tsunade’s mouth twitched. Perhaps not so very different, after all.

“I was glad to,” she said, following the jōnin inside. “Now, what exactly is the…”

Tsunade trailed off, eyes widening as she took in the foliage that filled the front room. Vines and branches twisted through the space, climbing the walls and curling around the few pieces of furniture. A full dining set hung suspended near the ceiling, almost hidden behind sprays of violet and yellow wildflowers. The ceiling itself was covered in leaves of all the colours of autumn. The entire floor was a trip hazard of roots.

“...problem,” Tsunade finished lamely, reaching out to touch a fine shoot that trembled against her fingertips. She stared at Yamato. “This was all your mokuton?”

“It happens mostly when I’m asleep,” Yamato said, rubbing the back of his neck. “Every day when I wake up there’s...more. I can feel the drain in chakra. I don’t know why it’s happening or how to stop it.”

Tsunade walked slowly through what space existed in the room, ducking under branches and reaching up to trail a hand through hanging flowers.

“I didn’t even know mokuton could  _ do _ this,” she murmured, amazed.

“Neither did I,” Yamato confessed, reddening. “It never did before.”

“How long has it been?”

“A month or so. Six weeks, perhaps.”

Tsunade took hold of one of the thicker branches, gnarled and blanketed in moss, and closed her eyes. She frowned as she reached out with her senses, feeling for the chakra that had created the bizarre indoor meadow. “Come here. Take my hand.”

Yamato obeyed and with his present, living chakra signature against her left hand and his mokuton in her right, she studied the difference.

“It makes sense that you’re asleep when this happens,” she said, stroking the branch. “This feels completely uncontrolled. Wild, almost. I don’t think you could do this on purpose if you wanted to.”

“I have tried,” Yamato affirmed quietly. “The best that I can do when I’m conscious is this.”

Tsunade opened her eyes and Yamato presented her with a small twig, too smooth and perfect to be natural, studded with the closed buds of flowers. Her mouth tightened.

“Have you tried anything to cure the problem?”

Yamato shook his head. “I had no idea where to even start. At first I didn’t even know I was the one causing it.”

“Okay.” Tsunade took a deep breath and thought hard. “Has anything significant happened in the last six weeks?”

Yamato shook his head.

“So you have no idea at all why this would be happening now?”

Yamato looked at her helplessly. “I was hoping that you might.”

Tsunade pinched the bridge of her nose. “Hn. Well, I suppose that the why doesn’t matter all that much. I will try to help, Yamato. Do you trust me?”

“With my life, Hokage-sama,” Yamato said earnestly.

Tsunade smiled fondly. “Good. Do you think you could make us somewhere to sit?”

“Of course.” Yamato touched a nearby branch and vines curled away from the walls to knit together into a rustic loveseat. Tsunade sat down and motioned for him to join her. She closed her eyes and took Yamato’s hands in hers.

His chakra felt perfectly normal. Tsunade let out a little of her healing chakra but couldn’t detect any irregularities in either the flow or stability of it. Yamato felt just as calm, controlled and steady as always. She sighed.

“I can’t find anything wrong with you.”

“I suppose that’s a good thing,” Yamato said haltingly. He sounded disappointed. Tsunade stroked his hand and then up to his wrist, sliding her fingers around to find his pulse.

“We could try the other method,” she said carefully and immediately felt the spike in Yamato’s heartbeat. “Would you like that?”

“I wouldn’t want to take up any more of your time,” Yamato said, averting his eyes.

Tsunade moved the hand on his wrist to his knee and squeezed. “I’m here to help you, Yamato. It would be my pleasure.” She couldn’t help a smirk at her own turn of phrase, adding “Hopefully, very literally.”

Yamato blushed and licked his lips quickly. “If you think it might help.”

“Well, I can’t promise. But I have had great success with several patients who failed to respond to more...conventional methods.”

Yamato met her gaze at last. His pupils were already blown wide, making his eyes even darker than their usual black coffee shade. “What should I...how do you want to…”

“Why don’t you just relax,” Tsunade said, standing up to shrug off her green robe and unfasten the belt around her waist, “and let me take care of you?”

She peeled off her tunic and Yamato swallowed, eyes darting between her face and her bare breasts. Tsunade finished undressing and motioned at him.

“Now you.”

Yamato stripped quickly and stood awkwardly before her. His cock was hard, gently curving up towards his stomach. It was a nice cock, nowhere near Gai’s heft but still of a very generous length and thickness. Tsunade stroked the underside with her fingertips and Yamato gasped.

“Make yourself comfortable,” Tsunade said soothingly, guiding him backwards with her hands on his shoulders. When his legs hit the wooden loveseat he sat down slowly, eyes wide. Tsunade stood over him, straddling his thick thighs, and tilted his face up towards hers.

“Tell me how you like it, Yamato.”

The ANBU licked his lips and tentatively placed his hands on the Godaime’s hips.

“I...ah...anything.”

Tsunade smiled. “Hn. That’s not much of an answer.”

“Sorry,” Yamato stuttered, blushing fiercely. Tsunade petted his hair until he seemed to relax a little.

“You haven’t done this very often, have you?”

“Not very often,” Yamato mumbled. “But I have done it.”

“I know that,” Tsunade said lightly. “But I wouldn’t care if you hadn’t. I wouldn’t tell.”

Yamato’s eyes shone bright with intent and he slid his hands back to knead Tsunade’s ass, his touch more confident now. He pressed a lingering, open-mouthed kiss below Tsunade’s navel as his hands wandered downwards to explore between her thighs. He found her entrance with light fingers and Tsunade hummed and leant forward to give him a better angle, sliding her arms around his neck. She could hear Yamato’s quick, excited breaths as he pushed into her wetness, teasing with just his fingertips. She straightened up and tugged on his hair to guide his mouth to her nipples which he took eagerly between his lips, sucking and laving them with his tongue until Tsunade groaned.

“I’m ready if you are,” she said and knelt on the bench, hovering over Yamato’s lap.

Yamato swallowed thickly and took hold of his cock which now looked painfully hard and was weeping precum. Tsunade rocked her hips to drag her folds teasingly over the wet head and Yamato’s hips bucked frantically upwards.

Tsunade grinned. “Alright, I won’t tease.”

When she sank onto Yamato’s length his eyes slipped closed and he let out a quiet whine. He wrapped his arms around her to pull her flush against his chest and she could feel his heartbeat, fast and hard. Tsunade lifted up and settled back down and felt his cock throb inside her.

“Oh, honey. It’s been a long time, hasn’t it?”

Yamato nodded against her shoulder. Tsunade gave him a few more rolls of her hips and his fingers dug into her back.

“It’s okay if you can’t last long,” Tsunade said reassuringly, working her slick pussy slowly along the length of Yamato’s cock, all the way up until he almost popped out of her, then back down at the same pace. Yamato’s legs shook and he whined again.

“I want…” he started, voice straining almost as hard as his cock deep inside her. “I want…”

“Shh,” Tsunade soothed, rocking in his lap, squeezing with her pussy muscles until Yamato’s head tipped back in pleasure. His eyes were squeezed tightly shut and his teeth were clenched.

Tsunade held his flushed face in both hands as she moved. “You can come inside me, Yamato,” she said. “Come for me right now.”

Yamato’s lips parted around a low cry as he thrust up once, hard, and emptied himself into the Hokage. Tsunade cradled his head to her chest and rocked him through his orgasm as he panted against her breasts.

“Sorry,” he gasped. “I thought I could…”

“I said it was okay,” Tsunade reprimanded gently, still rocking soothingly in her guard’s lap and stroking his hair. “This treatment is for you. If you want to go again, we can.”

Yamato nodded in her arms. “Soon. If you…”

“Yes,” the Godaime said firmly. “I want to, Yamato.”

Tsunade stayed seated with Yamato’s softening cock remaining inside her and the ANBU hummed, his face still smothered in her ample chest.

“You’re so warm inside.”

“It’s good?”

“Really good.” Yamato pushed upwards to bury himself deeper. “And it’s...wet. From me.”

“You like that?”

Yamato blushed as red as a tomato but he met her eye as he nodded. “It feels so...dirty. Knowing I’ve already had you. Feeling my cum inside you.”

Tsunade felt his soft cock jump inside her and she grinned. “My, Yamato. You have a very naughty side.”

The ANBU returned her grin and started to toy with her nipples, pinching them between thumb and forefingers. “I haven’t had much chance to explore it.”

“I don’t understand that,” Tsunade mused, pressing into his touch. “You’re young and handsome. You should be able to get more than your fair share of sex.”

Yamato hummed, massaging Tsunade’s large breasts. His cock was steadily thickening again inside her. “I’ve never really been interested in casual things.”

“Oh?” Tsunade deliberately squeezed around Yamato’s growing length and he groaned. “Is there a special person you have your eye on?”

“Something like that,” Yamato agreed. His hands moved to Tsunade’s thighs, urging her to lift up. Yamato shuddered as he watched his cum leak out of her and run down his stiff cock. Tsunade settled again and Yamato thrust deep up into her, circling his hips.

“How do you like it, Hokage-sama?”

“Hard,” Tsunade hissed, grinding down in his lap. “Fuck me like you mean it.”

Yamato let out a breathless laugh and thrust up again, pulling her against him at the same time with his hands tight on the curve of her waist. Tsunade let out a satisfied noise, bracing herself against Yamato’s chest. Her movement was limited by her need to stay balanced on the bench; Yamato saw this and brought his hands together behind her back.

“Mokuton!”

Thick vines slithered down from the leaf-carpeted ceiling and curled around Tsunade’s arms. She looked at Yamato, impressed, then wrapped her hands in the vines and used them as leverage to bounce up and down on his cock. Yamato moved against her with every stroke, fucking up hard and keeping his hands on her hips to guide her body. His thighs slapped up against her ass with a loud sound and he hit a spot deep inside Tsunade that made her body sing.

The Hokage felt on fire with pleasure as Yamato fucked her just the way that she liked it, his cock a heavenly stretch as he buried his full length over and over inside her sucking wet heat.

But still.  _ Still. _

Yamato’s thumb found her clit, already slick with her juices and his cum. Tsunade bucked against his touch and thrust her breasts forward until he took the hint and sucked her nipples again. It felt good. It felt devastatingly, earth-shatteringly good.

And yet.

Yamato started to breathe harder, his whole body straining as he fucked Tsunade hard and fast. He rubbed her clit until it started to hurt and she had to bat his hand away. Yamato looked at her questioningly, eyes glassy with lust, lower lip caught between his teeth.

“Don’t hold back,” Tsunade hissed, slamming down into his lap. “Come for me again.”

Yamato’s head fell back and he came with a sharp gasp. Tsunade's pussy was still full from his first release and the new pulses flooded out of her to make a mess of Yamato’s lap. He dragged his fingers through it wonderingly, coating them in his cum.

“I filled you up.”

Tsunade lifted herself carefully and cum ran down the insides of her thighs. “Yes you did.”

Yamato let out a shaky breath. “I’m sorry. You didn't—”

“It wasn’t your fault,” Tsunade said. “I’ve sort of been having issues with that lately.”

Yamato nodded sagely. “I understand.”

The ANBU didn’t offer to try again, apparently understanding that her issue ran deeper than his cock or his tongue could fix. For that, Tsunade was intensely grateful and she patted his cheek appreciatively.

“I like you, Yamato. I hope whatever idiot you’re in love with wakes up and realises what a catch you are.”

Yamato flushed from his hairline to halfway down his chest. “I didn’t say love!”

“I know it when I see it, sweetie,” Tsunade said, stepping over roots and vines in search of a bathroom. “And you are definitely in love.”

Cleaned up and clothed again, the Godaime touched some of Yamato’s flowers as she picked her way towards the front door.

“You have delphinium here, you know. They stand for attachment.”

Yamato cleared his throat. “That doesn’t necessarily mean that I—”

“That’s true, but with the gardenias and the red chrysanthemum...”

“Thank you for your help,” Yamato said quickly, bowing as he shooed the Hokage out of the door. “I’ll let you know if there’s any more...activity tonight.”

“Alright,” Tsunade said with an affectionate smile over her shoulder. “Sleep well, Yamato. I’ll see you at work tomorrow.”

**~**

**_Tsunade’s depression_ **

When Shizune ducked out on an errand, Tsunade opened her office window and stuck her head out, searching. Yamato soon shimmered into visibility on the opposite rooftop, his face hidden behind his ANBU cat mask. He saluted the Godaime.

_ Anything?  _ Tsunade signed.

Yamato hesitated, then nodded slowly.

_ Worse than ever _ , he signed back.

Tsunade retreated to her desk and dropped her head into her hands, swallowing back bitter tears.

That was it. Her pussy power was really gone.

Her life was back to business as usual.

She made her rounds at the hospital lackadaisically that day, barely using any chakra at all as she waved indifferent hands over minor sprains, cuts and burns.

It wasn’t only orgasms that she missed, the Hokage realised. As ridiculous as it had been, fucking to heal had been something new for her. She’d grown used to the scope of her medical prowess over the previous three decades and although she still cared deeply about her patients, the work, especially during peacetime, had become routine and unexciting.

Tsunade’s mind drifted back to the recent war. She had very nearly died, she knew this, but she had been vital to the Alliance’s efforts and to their eventual victory. She’d never been big-headed but she knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that without her skills the casualties would have been ten times greater. She had been essential.

Almost a year after the end of the war she was starting to feel like window dressing, holding the office of Hokage until that brat Hatake finally decided he was ready to take over and curing trifling ailments that an aspirin and a few days bedrest would have had the same effect on. Sakura was set to surpass her medical skills if she hadn’t already, and what then? What would be left for Tsunade but to fade into retirement as the pensioner that she was loath to admit that she was?

Then, thick in the midst of such despondent thoughts, she had healed Gai. She had healed his shattered, twisted leg, restored his damaged spine and renewed his chakra, and she had done all of it  _ with her pussy _ .

Thrilling was hardly the word for it.

Kakashi, too, had felt like a miracle. When he’d grinned at her with a mouthful of perfect, brilliant teeth she had laughed with joy, relief, purpose.

But it wasn’t working anymore. She’d fucked herself out.

Sakura caught up with her in the cafeteria, concern written on her young face.

“Tsunade-sama. You’re upset.”

Tsunade waved her away with a tired smile. “I’m fine. Just an old woman wondering what might have been, that’s all.”

“We have a civilian child with a badly fractured arm in the trauma centre,” Sakura tried, her emerald eyes imploring. “We could really use your expertise.”

Tsunade shook her head sadly. “It’s nothing that you can’t handle, Sakura. I wouldn’t want to intrude.”

The next generation must always surpass the last. Jiraiya had been fond of saying that. Kakashi, too.

Tsunade shuffled home that evening with a heavy heart and, with the help of a large quantity of sake, fell asleep before it was even dark.

**~**

**_Kakashi & Gai_ **

She had concocted a plan to get past her mental and/or physical block and that plan involved Hatake.

Tsunade was incredibly fond of Genma but he’d completely lost focus during their threesome with Kakashi and she needed someone who could maintain control even in the throes of pleasure. She remembered the first time she’d slept with Kakashi, the way he’d taken complete mastery of her body and made her  _ beg _ him to come. She remembered how he had always seen to her pleasure before taking his own, as though his orgasms were strictly on command. That was what she needed now.

It was coming up to 5 o’clock, so she was sure she’d find him fucking  _ somebody _ .

It turned out to be Yugao in one of the records rooms. She could sense the woman’s wild chakra from a whole floor away.

Tch. Some ANBU guard she was.

When Tsunade wrenched open the door Yugao squeaked and leapt several feet into the air. Kakashi merely glanced over his shoulder to see who the intruder was.

“You!” Tsunade said, pointing at him. “Come with me!”

“Where are we going?” Kakashi asked mildly as he stood and dusted off the knees of his uniform trousers, utterly unconcerned at being caught in flagrante. It was more than could be said for Yugao who was blushing furiously and crossing her bare legs in a vain effort to cover herself up.

Tsunade glowered. “Just shut up and follow me. I won’t ask you twice!”

“This had better not be official Hokage handover business,” Kakashi drawled as they walked through the village, Tsunade striding with intent while Kakashi ambled with his usual slouched posture, easily keeping up with his longer legs.

“Definitely not official business,” Tsunade allowed by way of explanation. It was as much as she was willing to say just then.

“Alright then,” Kakashi said and took a book out of his vest pocket.

Familiarity sparked in his eyes when they reached their destination. “This is Gai’s house.”

“There’s that keen shinobi sense,” Tsunade said dryly, rapping smartly on the door.

Gai answered almost immediately and broke into a megawatt grin at seeing the two of them.

“Lady Tsunade! Esteemed rival! To what do I owe this greatest of pleasures?”

Tsunade curled a fist in the collar of Gai’s jumpsuit and the shinobi’s eyes went wide as she dragged him down to her eye level.

“I need you to distract me,” the Hokage snarled.

“Distract…?”

Tsunade didn’t have the patience to mince her words. “I’m asking you to fuck me with your giant cock until I forget all of my problems. Fuck me until I can’t remember my own  _ name _ . Just. Fuck. Me.”

Gai swallowed thickly and nodded. Tsunade released him and strode into the house, the two men trailing in her wake.

Gai shot Kakashi a suspicious look.

“Not that I would ever wish to ask you to leave when you have deigned to honour me with your presence, my rival, but...why are you here for this?”

Kakashi shrugged. “Don’t ask me. She dragged me here.”

“You’re here because the more stimulation I can get, the better,” Tsunade snapped, already stripping out of her clothes. She flung her panties over her shoulder and they landed on Gai’s head. “Now, less talking, more action!”

Understanding bloomed in Kakashi’s eyes as he followed suit and unsuited himself. “You still can’t come.”

“Oh!” Gai’s mouth formed a surprised ‘o’.

“No I can’t,” Tsunade confirmed, glaring at Kakashi with her hands on her hips. “But I’ve stopped caring about that. Whether I can come or not, I still enjoy sex. It still feels good and I’m hoping the two of you can make me feel good enough to  _ stop caring that I haven’t come for a month _ .”

“A month.” Gai whistled wonderingly. “That sounds...frustrating.”

“You’re Goddamn right!” the Hokage yelled, then threw herself onto the couch, naked with her limbs akimbo. “Now if somebody’s cock isn’t inside me in the next 5 seconds, I’ll knock this fucking house down around you both!”

A little while later, Tsunade sighed as Gai pumped her with four thick fingers and mouthed at her clit while Kakashi nibbled on her breasts. This was after they’d both taken turns fucking her, coming into the condoms she’d brought. It all felt good but she was still wired and tense even as her leg twitched with every shove of Gai’s hand, and she definitely hadn’t come.

Not that she cared. She really didn’t care.

“Perhaps a wager would help to set the mood,” Gai said, raising his head to look at Kakashi. “If we cannot bring our honorable Hokage to climax tonight, we must each run a thousand laps around the village!”

“That makes no sense,” Kakashi said languidly, thumbing over Tsunade’s pebbled nipples. “We’re not competing right now, Gai. We have a common goal. That makes us teammates.”

Gai’s eyes shone. “Teammates? With my legendary rival?”

“Unless you can cry and eat pussy at the same time I suggest you  _ think about something else, _ ” Tsunade snapped, yanking Gai’s hair to manoeuver his face back between her legs.

Five minutes later she pushed both shinobi away in exasperation.

“This isn’t working! Just forget it.”

Gai rested his chin on her stomach, his big warm hands settling on her waist.

“Perhaps if you were to talk about it—”

“No. No talking. Ugh!” Tsunade threw an arm over her face and groaned. “It isn’t fair. All I ever did was try to help people. Why am I being punished?”

“I actually agree with Gai,” Kakashi ventured. He hesitantly brushed a lock of hair from Tsunade’s sweaty forehead and when she didn’t immediately bite his head off he got an arm under her shoulders and awkwardly hugged her.

Tsunade smiled beneath the cover of her arm.

“I appreciate the sentiment, boys. There just isn’t really anything to talk about.”

“Don’t talk about your problems,” Kakashi said. “Just talk. Tell us about your day, your week.”

“Tell us five things that make you happy,” Gai said.

“And five that make you laugh.”

“Tell us about your most precious people.”

“Tell us who makes you want to punch them the hardest.”

Tsunade laughed—an exhausted, pitiful sound—and pushed herself up from the couch. “Alright. You win. Find me a robe to wear, take me somewhere more comfortable than this disaster of a couch, and I’ll share my feelings or whatever it is that people do.”

Faster than a blink Gai had scooped her into his arms and was gracing her with another blinding grin.

“Your wish is my command, Hokage-sama!”

Thirty minutes later Tsunade was curled up at the head of Gai’s enormous bed, bundled in a huge bathrobe and eating a pint of ice cream while she watched Kakashi attempting to get his mouth around Gai’s cock.

“If you were me, what would you do after stepping down as Hokage?” she asked Gai, her spoon wedged into her cheek.

Gai looked up from where he was running his fingers wonderingly over Kakashi’s stretched lips. “You are not considering retirement?”

“Tch. Retirement to do what?”

Kakashi pulled back with a gasp. “More of this, for one.”

“I thought about it,” Tsunade said. “Do you think setting up a clinic that included sexual healing would make me a prostitute?”

“Don’t we all prostitute ourselves a little in life?” Kakashi gave her a half-grin as he wiped drool from his chin. “How many D-rank missions have you ever sleepwalked through just for the paycheque, Gai?”

Gai smiled, carding his fingers through Kakashi’s unruly hair. “I did not consider it prostitution at the time, but you may have a point.”

“Speaking of points,” Tsunade said, cupping Kakashi’s neck and urging him back down. “You have work to do, Hatake.”

Gai hummed as Kakashi’s lips again closed around the thick head of his cock. “If anything, what we’re doing here now is an act of prostitution, is it not?”

“No,” Tsunade said firmly. “None of us are getting paid and all of us are enjoying it.”

“Ah! Very true!” Gai’s eyes fluttered closed as Kakashi slowly took more of his stiff member into the warmth of his mouth. “Then your objection is that you feel conflicted about charging a fee for sex?”

“Well, that,” Tsunade agreed, “but it may all be moot, in any case. I’m not sure there’s still anything to charge for. It’s been rather...hit and miss.”

“Oh?” Gai met her eye as he rocked carefully up into Kakashi’s mouth, one hand cradling his rival’s stretched jaw. “You have had failures?”

“Just one,” Tsunade admitted as she looked away guiltily. “I don’t know why and I don’t know how to fix it. That’s sort of why I’m here. I’ve already healed both of you. There’s no pressure. I thought if I was more relaxed that I’d be able to…”

Gai’s eyes softened sympathetically. “Would you like my mouth again, Tsunade-sama?”

The Godaime waved him away. “No, no. Enjoy yourself. We’ll see where the night takes us.”

Tsunade settled back with her chocolate chip ice cream to enjoy the show that the two jōnin were putting on for her enjoyment. Kakashi was able to fit about half of Gai’s length into his mouth, bobbing slowly and carefully up and down in his friend’s lap. After a little while he pulled back, massaging the hinge of his jaw.

“Has anyone ever done this for you before, Gai?”

Gai reddened. “One person. There was an expansion justu involved.”

“An Akimichi?” Kakashi raised an eyebrow. “I didn’t think they were your type.”

“Ah, well, sake can make a man do daring things, you know.”

Kakashi ducked down again to lave Gai’s cock with his tongue, licking up and down his shaft until Gai groaned and thrust uncontrollably upwards.

“Rival...I do not wish to push you, but—”

“Okay, okay,” Kakashi said and opened his mouth wide again. He took in just the head of Gai’s cock and sucked hard while he worked the shaft with both hands and Gai’s eyes rolled back.

“Ah! Glorious!”

“Can I help?” Tsunade offered, setting aside her frozen treat. “I’ve never sucked one that big, either.”

“The more the merrier, I am sure!” Gai agreed eagerly and Tsunade joined Kakashi to worship his cock.

The two of them kissed their way slowly and wetly from the base to the tip, each taking a side. Tsunade’s mouth was cold at first from the ice cream and Gai shuddered at the differing sensations. She and Kakashi took turns licking at the velvety head of Gai’s cock as he helplessly released precum for them to taste. When their tongues met at his dripping slit, Tsunade yanked Kakashi into a fierce, sloppy kiss, sucking Gai’s taste off of his tongue while Gai watched them slack-jawed.

“Oh my goodness,” he murmured as he brought his own hand to his erection. “How incredibly arousing.”

Tsunade took her turn choking herself on Gai’s considerable length while Kakashi ducked lower to suck his balls. Tsunade had a lot more practise sucking dick than Kakashi; by moving very slowly and pausing often, she was able to ease the throbbing member into her throat. Gai flopped down onto his back, chest heaving.

“Oh, oh Tsunade. You are incredibly talented.”

Kakashi stroked her hair fondly as she started to move up and down. “That’s our Hokage.”

When Tsunade’s mouth and throat had taken enough punishment she released Gai so that she and Kakashi could work in tandem again. They each cupped one of Gai’s testicles in their hands while Kakashi mouthed the head of his cock and Tsunade tongued the underside until Gai’s legs started to tremble.

“He’s close,” Tsunade pulled back far enough to murmur. “Where do you want him to come, Kakashi.”

“On my face,” the silver-haired jōnin said with no hesitation and Gai gasped loudly. His cock twitched hard and Kakashi started to lick with more speed and vigour. Tsunade sat back and jerked Gai firmly with both hands, leaving Kakashi to lavish attention on the straining head.

“Ah! Kakashi!” Gai cried as his first spurt of hot cum hit Kakashi’s waiting mouth. Kakashi drew back to let the pulses coat his cheeks and chin as well and let out a desperate groan as he palmed his own stiff cock.

Tsunade watched the scene with interest and more than a little arousal stirring between her legs. Gai came an impressive amount—not quite so much as he had released inside her in the hospital, but enough to leave Kakashi’s face dripping with it. Finally he emptied himself out and lay sighing on the bed.

“Holy shit,” Kakashi breathed, his eyes wide and dark and his voice very strained as his hand worked inside his underwear. Tsunade crawled forward and tugged his boxers down.

“Come on his cock,” she commanded.

Tsunade encouraged Kakashi to shuffle closer to Gai as he urgently stroked himself. He licked his lips, tasted Gai’s cum there and quickly reached completion with a gasp. His cock dribbled its load onto Gai’s lap, adding to the mess already there.

Tsunade draped herself over Kakashi’s back as his breathing started to even out.

“You get so turned on having a cock in your mouth, don’t you?”

Kakashi hummed low in his throat. He swept his silver hair back from his face with the less soiled of his two hands. “All those years I never got to do it.”

Overcome with affection suddenly, Tsunade kissed his temple and wiped some of the cum from his face. “I’m glad I could help.”

Gai pushed himself up onto his elbows, still looking dazed from his orgasm. “Without your help, Lady Tsunade, I might still be languishing in a hospital bed. Do not ever doubt yourself.”

Tsunade looked away as her hands wandered over Kakashi’s chest. “Thank you both. Now. Can one of you please fuck me until I stop dwelling on my failures?”

Gai looked stricken. “As much as I would love to satisfy you, Lady Tsunade, I am afraid my body needs time to recover.”

Tsunade shook her head. “This is something that I know that I can do, at least. Both of you relax for me.”

Tsunade took each of their wilted cocks in her hands and closed her eyes. The rushing sound of her healing chakra filled the air and a soft green glow emanated from her fingers. Both men watched with wide eyes as they quickly started to stiffen again.

“Oh, wow,” Kakashi said as the Hokage used her power to erase his refractory period. “That’s some skill to have in your arsenal.”

“Indeed!” Gai agreed, all of the vigour returning to his voice. “I feel as if I could go for hours longer now!”

“Great,” Tsunade said, squeezing both of their renewed erections. “Get up against the headboard, Gai. I want to ride you.”

Gai gave her his fingers first to ensure that she was relaxed enough to take him while Kakashi rolled a condom onto him. Then, with the help of a decent amount of lube, Tsunade sank gratefully down onto Gai’s cock.

“Ah, you feel exquisite,” Gai said, settling his hands on Tsunade’s waist. She moved slowly in his lap, her eyes closed to better focus on every bit of sensation. As always, Gai’s thick cock was almost overwhelming, filling her wonderfully up and pressing against her walls in a way that made her vagina twitch around him. She tipped her head back and found Kakashi there behind her, freshly cleaned up and with his erection pressing needily against her back.

“Would you like to be even more full?” Kakashi murmured, mouthing hotly at the curve of Tsunade’s neck and tweaking her nipples. “I could take your ass in this position if you want me to.”

Tsunade huffed out a laugh as she remembered Genma’s attempt to do the same thing while she rode Kakashi and how she had angrily denied him. In spite of the hot line of Kakashi’s cock against her skin, though, she felt that he was thinking more about her needs than his own.

She had come to them to be overstimulated, pushed to her limits, fucked so hard she couldn’t think.

“Get the lube,” she said and Kakashi bit her neck to signify his compliance.

Tsunade lay down on Gai’s solid chest, letting him do most of the work of thrusting into her and keeping her ass raised for Kakashi to access. He didn’t waste any time and breached her with two slick fingertips right away, shocking a gasp out of her. Her pussy clenched around Gai and he groaned and snaked his arms around her shoulders.

Tsunade breathed deeply and tried to relax, wanting to get Kakashi inside her as soon as possible. She didn’t want to use any more chakra to keep Gai from coming again too soon if she could help it. His thick cock slid deliciously over her g-spot as he fucked her slowly, buried deep inside her. She was wet and aching around him, hours since she had first shown up on his doorstep. Hours of teasing with no orgasm in sight, at least not for her. She still wasn’t optimistic that she’d be able to come tonight, but, as Kakashi’s fingers worked purposefully in her tight asshole, if anything could be almost as good as an orgasm, it would be this.

When Kakashi soon afterwards began to ease his cock into Tsunade’s willing ass, Gai's eyes rolled back in his head.

"Holy…" was the only word he managed, breathing it out as his hands fisted in the sheets hard enough to tear them.

Pressed between their two bodies, Tsunade began to shake. The tremors increased in strength with every millimeter that Kakashi slid inside. By the time he was fully sheathed she was slack-jawed and keening as she sucked in breaths that hitched in her throat.

"Shh," Kakashi soothed, the only one of them apparently unaffected by their wicked closeness. He guided Tsunade to kneel upright against his chest, the new position forcing the two cocks inside her as deep as she could take them. Kakashi suckled lightly on her neck as her body rattled in his arms.

Flat on the bed, Gai was flushed red from his hairline all the way down to where his thick cock disappeared inside the Godaime's cunt. Kakashi flicked his eyes up to look at him. 

"Gai, a little help?" 

Gai carefully unclenched his hands and brought them up to cup Tsunade's breasts. Kakashi snaked a hand over her stomach and down to her clit, circling it while Gai rolled her nipples between his thumbs and forefingers like radio dials. 

Tsunade wailed at the onslaught of sensation, her pussy and her asshole fluttering uncontrollably around the two shinobi filling her. Her pleasure was constant and intense, taking over her entire body as though she were being held on the very brink of orgasm, the point at which she would normally tipped over the edge. Her skin was on fire, her heart was thumping hard and the only thing that mattered to her was the incredible sensation of being completely and utterly full.

This was exactly what she’d wanted Gai and Kakashi for and a few tears of relief slipped down her cheeks. Even if she couldn’t orgasm, her body felt incredible and she wasn’t  _ thinking _ .

Kakashi drew back just slightly and Gai gasped, his eyes slamming closed as he felt the drag of Kakashi's cock through Tsunade's inner wall. Tsunade dropped her head back onto Kakashi's shoulder. A constant whine sounded in her throat.

“Good, sweetheart,” Kakashi whispered in her ear as he moved.

The two men worked together with hands on the Hokage’s waist and thighs to raise her body a little higher, giving Gai some space to move his cock inside her, too. Gai lifted his hips and used the scant few inches that he had as well as he could, only really able to grind inside her where she was drawn so tight by the added thickness of Kakashi in her ass.

Tsunade shook harder and tears leaked from the corners of her eyes. "Please," she choked out, boneless against Kakashi's strong chest. "Both of you, come inside me."

Kakashi closed his teeth on the curve of her neck, pressing deep with a possessive growl. He caught Gai's eye again and Gai nodded quickly, signalling that he was very, very close. Kakashi found the leverage to hump into Tsunade with shallow strokes while Gai pulled her body down and ground up into her, circling his hips. 

Tsunade  _ howled _ when they both came a bare second apart, so loudly that her voice cracked on the sound as two cocks pulsed wonderfully inside her and filled her up with hot cum. Her pussy and her ass squeezed tight as she shuddered through one final wave of intense pleasure and Gai cried out, too. Even Kakashi lost his composure, jerking against Tsunade's back as her clenching asshole wrung every drop of his release out of him.

Gai had a look on his face like he'd just seen God.

“I’ve never…you are both...oh my Lord,” he gasped and then gave up trying to speak in favour of collapsing against the pillows.

“Holy fuck,” Kakashi said more succinctly, holding Tsunade around the middle so that she didn’t collapse in turn.

“You know,” Tsunade managed in a weak, scratchy voice, “this doesn’t give you a pass to be late for work tomorrow.”

“That’s cruel and unusual punishment,” Kakashi protested, punctuating his words with a slow roll of his hips that shifted his spent cock inside the Godaime’s ass. Tsunade shuddered and dropped her head.

“Out of me, both of you.”

They separated uncomfortably and disposed of the condoms. Tsunade slumped onto Gai’s bed. All of her skin was damp with sweat and between her legs was slippery, leaking and loose. She could still feel the impression of Kakashi and Gai’s cocks inside her and her nipples were still stiff with arousal but she was exhausted and that was a very good thing.

Tsunade may not have come but her body felt very well used and for tonight it was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor mokuton misuse, out of control mokuton, creampie/slight cockwarming, barebacking, threesome, double penetration (vagina/ass), cum kink (listen Kakashi is a whore I can't control that), slight size kink


	4. Precious people

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi becomes quite the fly in the ointment for Tsunade. She hatches a plan for Yamato.
> 
> Kakashi/Genma, Kakashi/Shizune. Probably the least smutty chapter in the whole thing XD

#####  **_Kakashi’s oral fixation & Tsunade’s precious people_ **

The next day was quiet in the Hokage tower, as almost all of them now were, but this time the silence had substance, rubbing up against Tsunade's skin like sandpaper and irritating her just the same. She scowled down at the pile of mission requests that needed vetting. Almost all missions were C- or D-rank now, menial jobs like sheep herding or mending collapsed bridges that she was loath to waste good shinobi on, but, she knew, even her best soldiers needed to put food on the table. It was almost embarrassing, though, sending a highly skilled assassin like Raidou out to build a dam. A taijutsu master like Rock Lee to remove the debris caused by a violent but entirely natural storm. Nara Shikamaru's brilliant tactician's mind wasted on solving irrigation problems. Hyuga Hinata's legendary kekkei genkai used for nothing more than finding a lost puppy. 

It was humiliating, she realised with a pang of anger. It was _civilian_ work. 

Konoha may have been founded as a place of peace, but that peace had been predicated on the idea that war still raged in the wider world. For this, shinobi had been necessary. Konoha was built to protect them so that they in turn could protect the rest of Fire Country. 

In a time of global peace, what good was a village full of born and bred soldiers?

Such peace had been her grandfather's fondest dream and desire when he had been the first to take the office of Hokage and less than 100 years later it seemed his dream had become a reality. 

Why, then, could Tsunade not find it in herself to enjoy this new world? Why did she feel so lost, so frustrated, so… 

Impotent? 

Tsunade let out a growl and stalked out of her office in search of a distraction. 

Although he was skilled at suppressing it, years of familiarity meant that the Godaime could normally sense Genma's chakra when he was close by. She hadn't sensed him all morning and she suspected that was where at least some of her tension was coming from. The tokujō was good company. They shared a dry sense of humour and a light-hearted cynicism. When work was slow Tsunade had often enjoyed a few rounds of cards with her ANBU guard, or, if Shizune wasn't around to scold her for it, a few cups of sake. Genma's presence was grounding and Tsunade was, all in all, terribly fond of him.

She felt a surge of indignation as she stalked along the corridors of the tower. How dare Genma not be there when she wanted him, today of all days? She was feeling unusually vulnerable and, though she'd never say it out loud, she could admit to herself that she didn't want to be left alone with her maudlin thoughts. She wanted Genma's easy smile, the lazy roll of his voice, the warmth of his brown eyes.

And, if nothing else could bring her out of her gloomy mood, maybe his tongue or his cock.

The Godaime finally caught the faintest tingle of her guard’s chakra on the roof, of all places. She normally stationed Yamato up there and kept Genma closer, with a third guard patrolling inside the building. There had been so little need for guards at all of late, though, that she had relaxed the formations significantly. Partially to fit around all of the sex she'd been having in the building during working hours, first just with Genma and then with anyone who requested it.

Genma wasn't alone, Tsunade realised as she climbed the dingy stairway that was the only point of access to the roof. The other chakra signature was familiar, but not familiar enough for her to recognise by sense alone.

Her boots clanged on the metal stairs as she ascended until she reached the fire escape door and pushed it open. 

Genma was there, alright. He was sprawled on the ground, hitai-ite discarded so that he could comb his fingers through his own hair while he watched the man whose head was bobbing in his lap. As Tsunade watched incredulously, Genma let out a groan and put a hand on the man's jaw. 

"Fuck, you're so good at this," he said, voice excited and breathless. "You're gonna make me come right down your throat." 

Tsunade easily could have startled the pair apart by raising her voice or slamming the door, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She swallowed the lump in her throat and watched Genma close his eyes and lift his hips languidly. The noise he made was close to a purr, quiet but thick with satisfaction.

Kakashi sat up and spat onto the roof and finally Tsunade couldn't bear it. 

"I hope you're planning on cleaning up that mess, Hatake," she barked and Genma startled. Tsunade turned to him with a deep scowl. "Shiranui. Don't you have work to be getting on with?" 

"Not really," Genma said, quickly tucking himself back into his pants.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, as unrattled as ever. "Maa, you'd have more work than anyone I'm sure, Hokage-sama." 

"Get the hell out of my building right now," Tsunade growled, letting her chakra flare with intent. "If I see your face for a second longer I'm liable to break all of those new teeth." 

Kakashi made a show of readjusting his clothes unhurriedly, but Tsunade was gratified to notice that he walked to the stairs much more quickly than his usual slouch.

Genma approached her hesitantly. "Hey. I'm sorry. I figured it's so quiet that you wouldn't mind." 

Tsunade turned away from him; those melting hazel eyes were just too much to bear.

"I don't mind," she bit out, fists clenched at her sides. "You're free to do whatever you damn well please with your time." 

Behind her, Genma scratched his head. "But you seem bothered." 

Tsunade took a deep breath, debated for half a second, then let it out. She'd never been one for bottling up her anger or avoiding things that needed to be said.

"I needed you and you weren't there. But I was wrong to assume. It's not like we're…it isn’t like that between us." 

She flinched when the tokujō touched her shoulder. 

"You needed me?" 

Tsunade turned slowly to meet his eye with a steely refusal to shy away from her own discomfort. "I wanted you, I suppose. I like having you around, Genma. I know I don't always show it."

Genma took her hands in his own, smiling a soft little half-smile around his senbon.

"You said it isn’t like that with us. You know that you’ve never actually asked me." 

"I know that," Tsunade said brusquely. "I don't mean that I ever _wanted_ it to be anything…and I didn't imagine you'd ever want to, either." 

Genma's smile softened another degree. "You never asked me," he repeated.

She hated herself for it, but Tsunade couldn't help the spark that leapt up from deep inside her. She wanted to believe that it was only the validation that came from knowing that someone like Shiranui Genma, a man almost half her age, would want to be with her, but she knew that it wasn't. She'd gotten that validation already, years ago. And then some. 

And it wasn't the idea of a man _like_ Genma that was making her pulse race just a little bit faster. 

It was _Genma_. 

"Well, I'm still not asking," Tsunade fluffed, yanking her hands out of Genma's loose hold and spinning on her heel. "If you have this much time to kill, why don't you go and organise records room 4-B?"

"No way!" Genma complained. "You're sticking me on filing duty?"

"Just shut up and do as I say!" Tsunade yelled, holding open the door for the tokujō to trudge dejectedly through. The Hokage paused as something occurred to her. 

"Why didn't you stop them, Yamato?" 

The ANBU guard shimmered into view at the opposite end of the roof. Tsunade couldn't see his face behind the white mask but she could imagine him blushing and wide-eyed. 

"Um," he said pathetically. "Ah…" 

"Forget it, just forget it," Tsunade said. "It's not your job to police anyone's sex life."

Her eyes drifted down and caught on the tangle of brambles around Yamato's feet.

"Oh. _Oh."_

"What?" Yamato said defensively. "What 'oh'? Do not 'oh' about this. There's nothing to 'oh' about!" 

"I really should have guessed," Tsunade said with a wicked smirk. "It's always been 'senpai this' and 'senpai that' with you, hey?"

"It-it isn't like that," the ANBU stammered.

The sight of Yamato in full uniform shaking his head and waving his hands like a schoolgirl denying her obvious crush on a teacher, all the while his feet caught up in his own wild mokuton, was enough to make Tsunade laugh out loud. It was so utterly ludicrous and the first thing that had brightened her mood all day.

She'd have to find a way to thank Yamato for it, she mused. Sex was the first thing to pop into her mind and she welcomed the memory. Yamato had certainly been interesting, a flavour she wouldn't mind trying again sometime. The hints of a deeply kinky side had been there and Tsunade suspected that there was a wild animal hidden behind his buttoned down exterior just waiting for the right provocation to be unleashed.

It made sense that he would want Kakashi. The man was temptation incarnate and had been long before he'd become fixated on getting his newly beautified mouth around every shinobi in Konoha.

"Alright," the Hokage relented, turning towards the door. "Whatever you say, Yamato. I promise I won't tell." 

"But for the record," she tossed over her shoulder as she started down the stairs, "you have terrible taste in men." 

***

Tsunade managed to plow through most of the uninspiring paperwork that littered her desk before lunchtime. Unfortunately, it wasn't the kind of work that required much in the way of brainpower so she wasn't able to keep her thoughts from running on difficult themes. 

Themes like: why was it apparently okay for her to fuck Kakashi, to fuck a _lot_ of different people, in fact, but it had hurt her deeply to find Genma doing the same? It had even been okay when it was all three of them in bed together; was her hurt real, or only petty jealousy? Did she only want to be included in everything like an alpha animal snarling possessively over her pack?

Did she really object to Kakashi’s behaviour, or only resent him for his powers of attraction? 

If she dropped her henge, she knew the offers would dry up faster than a spilled drink in the Suna desert. No matter what Genma had hinted, there was no way in hell anyone could ever want the real her. Not even Jiraiya would have wanted that. 

She missed Jiraiya, Tsunade realised with a hitch of sadness, missed him more deeply than she'd ever thought she could. She missed having contemporaries, people her own age to commiserate with, to laugh over past mistakes with. She had friends in Konoha now but her more advanced age, as well as her status as leader of the whole freakin' _village_ , put a permanent distance between her and everyone else. 

God help her but sometimes she even missed Orochimaru.

(Just what was it about the three so-called legendary Sannin that had every single one of them clinging to a bizarre and transparent pastiche of their lost youth well into their fifth decade? At least Jiraiya hadn't been afraid to _look_ his age, even if he’d refused to _act_ it.)

Being alone in her office was too much. Tsunade’s stomach grumbled with hunger and she decided to go and find Shizune and bend her ear over some pork dumplings. 

Shizune had a private office in the Hokage tower but she didn't use the room very often, preferring to work alongside Tsunade herself. The Godaime, however, was prone to fits of moodiness and over the years her assistant had developed an uncanny sense for such things and steered clear on the bad days. Sometimes Shizune’s absence from her little desk in the corner of Tsunade's office was the first sign of her impending emotional storm even before she herself had the slightest inkling that anything was the matter. It was no surprise, then, that Shizune had been conspicuously absent for weeks now. 

Almost since the incident in the hospital, in fact.

Gods, had she really been so insufferable to be around for _that_ long?

Shizune jumped when Tsunade unceremoniously threw open the door to her office. Tsunade tamped down on her chakra, a tempestuous roiling that she could feel under her skin like an itch, and plastered on her most winning smile. 

"Shizune! Will you join me for lunch?" 

Shizune hesitated, frozen with pen in hand and a blank scroll unrolled on her desk. "Ah." 

"My treat," Tsunade tempted, thinking _please don't make me beg for your company_. 

Shizune blinked several times then smiled. It was a pinched expression, though, and Tsunade frowned when faced with it. 

"Lunch sounds great," her assistant said.

Now that Tsunade was listening out for it, the strain in Shizune’s voice was evident, too. Tsunade frowned harder.

"Yes?"

Shizune nodded too quickly, still wearing that tight little smile. "Absolutely. I just need to finish up here. Say, ten minutes?" She took a deep breath and corrected herself. "Um, make that five minutes. Or two. Two!" 

Tsunade narrowed her eyes. 

Shizune twitched in her chair. "I'll meet you in your office," she said. 

"Is something the matter?" Tsunade asked suspiciously but her assistant quickly shook her head. 

"No, no, no, nothing wrong! I just need to finish up this paperwork before lunchtime. If you could—”

"I don't mind waiting," Tsunade cut in. She leant causally against the door frame, giving every signal that she had no intention of leaving without the other woman in tow. 

Shizune blinked some more, opened her mouth, closed it, then finally spoke. 

"Alright. Let me just…" 

She started to scribble characters onto the scroll in front of her. Her handwriting was normally very neat and precise but now she lacked all of her usual finesse.

Tsunade glanced between her assistant’s face and the clock on the wall, deeply suspicious.

Thirty seconds passed. 

Shizune twitched again. 

Another thirty seconds. 

A bead of sweat trickled from Shuzune's temple to her jaw. 

"Are you sure you're okay?" the Hokage asked.

"Yes," Shizune almost hissed, eyes resolutely fixed on her scroll. "Just a little more…"

She gasped and the pen in her grip snapped clean in half.

Tsunade stared. "What on Earth…?" 

"I'd really rather meet you in your office, Hokage-sama!" Shizune said insistently. Her cheeks had flushed a pretty shade of pink and Tsunade was beginning to suspect exactly what was happening in the small office. A very distinctive smell now hung in the air and if she listened closely, very closely, she could hear—

"Oh, oh no," Shizune whispered to herself, then she _whimpered_ out loud and her fingers tightened so hard on the desk that the scroll ripped straight down the middle. Tsunade raised an eyebrow and folded her arms over her chest. 

"Are you done?" 

Shuzune's eyes met hers helplessly, wide and slightly vacant, then her mouth fell open and she jerked in her chair, almost throwing herself backwards.

"Nnnh! Oh!"

Shizune trembled for five long seconds locked in an unnatural position with her hands clutching the desk with its ruined scroll, then finally sat stiffly back in her chair. She cleared her throat and dabbed sweat from her brow. 

"I’m sorry. Ah, I just need a second."

Tsunade could hardly fail to catch the way her hands snuck beneath the desk to make the required adjustments. 

"Who's down there?" she asked, the hint of a threat buried beneath the innocuous question. Shizune looked away.

"Um. I don't know what you—" 

"Tell me why this whole room smells like your _cunt_ , Shizune." 

Shizune went from pink to fiery red, a mortified expression on her face. 

"It…does?"

"Maa, you smell great to me." 

The voice from beneath the desk was much too familiar. Tsunade gritted her teeth and stopped suppressing her rage. Shizune squealed in horror as murderous chakra hit her full force. 

"Hatake." 

A silver-topped head popped up above Shizune's lap. Kakashi’s face was glistening wet from the tip of his nose all the way down to his chin. He waved cheerily. 

"Good afternoon, Godaime-sama." 

Tsunade closed her eyes and let her head fall back against the doorframe with an audible thunk.

"Get out." 

"Tsunade," Shizune started, "I can explain—" 

"Kakashi," Tsunade said, her voice dangerously soft. "Get. Out."

Kakashi scrambled out from under the desk and scrubbed his arm over his face. He turned to Shizune and gave a deep bow. 

"Gochisōsama." 

"Fucking hell," Tsunade said. "Go home!" 

Kakashi brushed past her and away down the corridor. Tsunade didn't open her eyes until all traces of his chakra had disappeared. She looked at Shizune wearily. 

"I'm sorry. That man has been on my last nerve lately. You didn't do anything wrong. Nothing I haven't done myself, at any rate." 

Shizune looked rather like a naughty child who had been dragged in front of the head teacher. "You're not mad at me, then?" 

Tsunade tried for a smile. "Not if you'll come for lunch with me. It's still my treat."

Their meal together was difficult, not at all like Tsunade had intended for it to be. She’d gone to Shizune for relief, a release she hadn’t been able to rely on Genma for, but then—

Hatake fucking Kakashi.

She let out an involuntary growl and Shizune flinched.

“Something’s the matter.”

“Oh, you’ve noticed that, have you?” Tsunade said viciously, then bit back on her anger. “I’m sorry. I’m not angry at you.”

Shizune pushed her food around on her plate. “Kakashi, then.”

“Cocky little shit,” Tsunade blurted out and Shizune hid her smile behind her hand.

“Most people are singing your praises for whatever you did to him, you know. I’m surprised you haven’t been sent any fruit baskets yet.”

“Gods.” Tsunade buried her face in her hands. “I wish I’d left him the hell alone. He’s starting to ruin my life.”

Shizune studied her with sharp black eyes. “You’re not ready to step down yet,” she said.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Tsunade groaned. 

“You want to talk about _something_ ,” Shizune said. “You only ever take me to lunch when you want to complain.”

“Is that true?” Tsunade frowned up at the ceiling, searching her memories. “Oh. I didn’t mean to.”

“It’s fine,” Shizune said with a shrug. “You have a lot to complain about, so I get a lot of lunches. Do you remember Jiraiya-sama’s mission observing the Akatsuki? Every time he sent back a scroll, I ate for free for a week.” She saw something in her boss’ face and backtracked. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have mentioned—”

“It’s okay,” Tsunade said. “I was thinking about him earlier.”

“It must be difficult,” Shizune said softly. “I can’t imagine.”

“I’m glad of that much,” Tsunade said with a fond smile. “You never had much, Shizune, but I hope you have a few more precious people now than when I found you.”

Shizune nodded. “Things are good. I’m grateful.”

“Maa, don’t be grateful,” Tsunade rebuffed. “I don’t ask for your gratitude.”

“Then what do you ask for?”

Shizune’s eyes were astute above the rim of her teacup and Tsunade’s mouth went a little dry as she was drawn into their dark depths.

“Loyalty,” she said reflexively, “which you’ve always shown in spades.”

Shizune tapped her nails thoughtfully against the porcelain. “Is it really so good to be Hokage right now?”

“I don’t know what else there is for me,” Tsunade confessed. “I never planned even this far ahead.”

“Would you leave Konoha again?”

Tsunade shook her head. “No. I have roots here.”

“You did before,” Shizune pointed out.

“Not in the same way. But then…” Tsunade slumped on one elbow, chin in her cupped hand. “I’m too old now to start again, Shizune.”

“I don’t believe that,” her assistant said plainly, taking a delicate sip of her tea.

“You don’t need to believe it,” Tsunade said with a wry smile. “It is an irrefutable fact.”

“It isn’t just the way you look,” Shizune said abruptly, then coloured as though she had said more than she was permitted to.

Tsunade sat up straighter. “Go on,” she encouraged. “You can say it all.”

“You’re far younger than your years, and not only because of the way you look,” Shizune said, still a little pink. “I’ve never...I’ve never thought of you as a _mother_ , you know. And Genma—”

“You don’t know what’s in Genma’s head.” Tsunade cut her off firmly. “But I...don’t think of you as a child, either. Even though Dan was your uncle, to me you’re not…”

“Tsunade?”

Shizune tapped the Godaime’s foot beneath the table, prompting her to continue. Tsunade cradled her hands around her own teacup.

“I don’t think of you as family, Shizune. And that’s not to say that you’re worth any less. We don’t choose our family, but I chose—that is, I would like to choose...I mean, I know that I haven’t ever told you—”

“I know,” Shizune said, scuffing at her boot again and smiling with one side of her mouth. “We don’t need words.”

“I’ve never been good with them,” Tsunade muttered. “That’s why I had you write all of those diplomatic treaties for me.”

“They were your feelings, though,” Shizune said. “You were always the leader between us. You still are.”

Tsunade took a breath that shuddered on the way out. “Are you saying that I should be the one...that I have to be the one to say…?”

“It wouldn’t feel right any other way,” Shizune said, looking at the Hokage tenderly. “Not because I don’t want it, you understand.”

Tsunade sighed between her teeth. “Such a heavy burden, Shizune.”

“You have broad shoulders,” Shizune said, then reddened again. “Sorry, I didn’t mean—”

“I know what you meant,” Tsunade said and nudged Shizune’s foot in return. “And thank you for saying it. For believing in me.”

“I was never alone in that, you know. Konoha stands behind you.”

“Not for much longer,” Tsunade muttered darkly. “Hatake. I’m starting to think we’ve made a terrible mistake.”

Shizune shook her head. “He’s the right choice. And besides, it’s peacetime. What can he do to ruin that?”

Tsunade tapped her fingers against her mouth. “I wonder.”

“He’s a good diplomat,” Shizune reassured her.

“And apparently a real people pleaser,” Tsunade commented dryly. “At least as of late.”

Shizune coughed. “Ah. Yes.”

Tsunade smiled a sly smile. “I know he’s good at it. Believe me, I know.”

“Well,” Shizune said, staring intently down at the dregs of her tea. “He is certainly getting a lot of practice.”

“Honestly,” Tsunade sighed as she stood from the cafeteria table to deposit her tray. “When did Konoha become such a...a sex cauldron?”

Shizune flashed her a wicked smile. “I believe it was when you took office, Godaime-sama.”

“Cheeky,” Tsunade said and aimed a swat at her assistant’s backside.

They worked side by side for the rest of the afternoon. Genma took up his usual post in the office as well, not bothering to hide his presence, his white mask slung at his hip as he lounged by Shizune’s desk.

Tsunade felt her jangled feelings beginning to smooth themselves out.

At the end of the workday she caught Shizune’s arm after Genma had already left.

“Thank you for lunch today. It was good to talk to you. Invaluable, in fact.”

Shizune smiled a little shyly. “I didn’t actually say all that much.”

“Perhaps not in words. But I always appreciate your presence. I should say it more often.”

“I know it,” Shizune replied fondly. “And listen; nobody is ever too old for a second chance. Certainly not you.”

“How about a third? A fourth?”

“As many goes as it takes you to get it right.” Shizune smiled. “We have time on our side now.”

“Perhaps we do, after all,” Tsunade said.

**~**

#####  **_An apology_ **

It pained the Hokage, pained her deeply, but she knew that she owed Hatake an apology. An explanation, at the very least.

Shizune may have been joking but she had nonetheless made an excellent point: Tsunade herself had set the example that Kakashi was now following. She didn’t want to be a hypocrite by punishing him for it.

Kakashi, of course, slouched into the tower ninety minutes late. Tsunade had prepared for that, though, by asking him to arrive two hours ahead of when she actually intended to see him.

 _Good_ , she thought with a cruel smile as Shizune directed the jōnin to the waiting area in the corridor. _Let him sweat a little_.

When she did summon Kakashi, she was happy to note that he did look at least a little apprehensive. He was also wearing full uniform including mask and hitai-ite. Tsunade didn’t think she’d seen him so thoroughly dressed since before the healing.

Kakashi clasped his hands behind his back and bowed before her desk. “Hokage-sama.”

The ice of her contempt started to thaw as he straightened up and waited for her to speak. He was still so young compared to her, not yet thirty yet already the victim of so much tragedy. If he wanted to have fun while he could, who on Earth was she to judge? As if she hadn’t frittered away a decade of her (relative) youth gambling, drinking and being as irresponsible as possible.

“Thank you for coming, Kakashi,” she said, far more gently than she’d intended to say anything in this meeting. “Please, take a seat.”

Kakashi’s eyes held a note of suspicion but he sat. His posture was surprisingly straight and Tsunade sighed and waved a hand.

“Oh, relax. You aren’t in any trouble.”

Kakashi’s brow creased. “Then why—”

“I’ve probably been too hard on you,” Tsunade said all in a rush before she could change her mind. Kindling empathy for Kakashi aside, apologies didn’t come any more naturally to her than they ever had.

Kakashi stared at her. “You’re apologising.”

“If you want to call it that,” Tsunade grumbled.

“You’re admitting that you were wro—”

“Don’t get ahead of yourself,” Tsunade snapped. “I only say that perhaps I overreacted. Allowed personal feelings to influence my judgement and behaviour.”

Kakashi visibly relaxed in his chair, his usual slouch taking over his body. “That may be putting it mildly, Godaime-sama.”

Tsunade bit back another snappy retort. Kakashi was her successor, after all, and he had come to her for help just as the others had. No one had forced her to fix his teeth. She had chosen to do it, _wanted_ to do it.

“I see you’re wearing the mask again,” she commented awkwardly by way of small talk.

Kakashi shrugged. “I concede that some of my behaviour may have been inappropriate for a Hokage-in-waiting.”

“Oh?” Tsunade said acerbically. “What finally tipped you off?”

“Getting thrown out of the building twice in one day was a good start,” Kakashi replied cheerfully. “Although I suspect it wasn’t my behaviour in and of itself that got your hackles up. I’ve heard of worse goings on in the Hokage’s office.”

It hadn’t taken him long to drop the humility, Tsunade noted with a crackle of irritation. He really did have such a frustrating attitude. Always so fucking nonchalant. Gliding around the village with his gorgeous face and talking his way into whatever and whoever he felt like. Her blood began to boil as she thought about it. He had been a mere baby when she had fought in the third war, when her team had defeated Hanzo and earned the Sannin mantle. What on Earth gave this...this _boy_ the right to think that he could—

“Are you intent on taking _everything_ from me?” Tsunade hissed before she had made the conscious decision to speak. “Isn’t it enough that you’ll have my job in a few weeks time, but you have to fuck your way through my staff as well? When will it end, Hatake?”

Kakashi blinked mildly. “I’m not sure I follow you, Hokage-sama.”

“Stay away from my people,” Tsunade growled. “You know who I mean.”

Understanding gleamed in Kakashi’s grey eyes and he laced his long fingers together.

“With the utmost respect, Godaime, you were the one who invited me to join you and Genma the last time.”

“It was a mistake,” Tsunade spat. “One that I won’t make again.”

Kakashi sighed then unfolded his slim frame and walked over to her.

“I apologise,” he started. The sincerity in his tone was startling, unanticipated, and it caught the Hokage’s attention. “I didn’t realise how you felt about the two of them. If I had known, I would never have dreamed of intruding. I’m not in the habit of taking what belongs to somebody else.”

“They don’t...I don’t say they _belong_ to me,” Tsunade protested, reddening.

Kakashi hummed. “If you were a dog, you know, you’d be giving off possession pheromones like crazy. You might as well walk up to Shizune and shove your nose into her crotch. For all I know you have done that. She certainly smelled a lot like you when we—”

“Kakashi.” Tsunade held up a hand. “I don’t own them. You weren’t to know, and I’m...I’m being unfair. But I appreciate your apology. Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it,” Kakashi said. “And on that cheerful note, I really should be going.”

“Sure.” Tsunade walked him to the door of the office. “I’ll be seeing you, then.”

“You might consider telling them how you feel,” Kakashi murmured, leaning down to bring his covered mouth closer to her ear. “A pup cannot be loyal if it doesn’t even realise that it has a master.”

“Thank you,” Tsunade snapped, pushing him out of the door. “Relationship advice from the copy nin. Pigs may as well fly.”

“Try hurling Tonton off of the roof,” Kakashi called cheerfully as he sauntered down the corridor. “See how she fares.”

#####  **~**

#####  **_A meeting_ **

Tsunade passed a quiet week after that.

Genma stayed close to her at his usual post in the office, but they didn’t have sex. They both wanted to, but Genma was used to deferring to her—she supposed that the whole village was—and her headspace was significantly out of whack.

The gloomy thoughts were still hanging around. Thoughts of her solitude, Kakashi’s impending inauguration, her failure to cure Yamato, her inability to tell her two most precious people exactly how precious they were.

The first of these problems could have been fixed by the resolution of the last, but she was a stubborn old mule after all.

It wasn’t only stubbornness, though. An awful lot of things were holding her back.

Lack of practise, for one; Tsunade hadn’t professed strong feelings towards anybody since Dan, and that...hadn’t ended well. It had traumatised her for _decades_ , as a matter of fact.

She’d saved Shizune’s life not so long ago but she was still haunted by imaginings of her failure to do so. She’d had no guarantee, none at all, that she could bring somebody _back from the dead_ by coming on their face. It had been preposterous but it had worked somehow.

Tsunade liked to think of herself as a pragmatist and possessing a power that she didn’t understand and that seemed almost magical deeply disturbed her. It had been alright when she was only taking chances on minor injuries; Genma’s arms, Gai’s leg, Kakashi’s teeth. If she had failed then, no harm no foul.

But Shizune. _Shizune_.

She had finally come to understand that the incident in the hospital was the reason her pussy power hadn’t worked since and a huge factor in her inability to orgasm as well. She just didn’t know how to _fix_ it.

So Tsunade was doing the only thing she was comfortable doing: keeping a distance. She was cordial with Shizune and Genma but not overly close and she all but verbally encouraged them to seek comfort with each other rather than with her.

They were both young and beautiful. What did they need with an old woman like her?

The work droned on. Tsunade was forced to spend a lot of time with Kakashi to hand over the duties of Hokage. Meeting after meeting took place in her office until both of them were flagging, eyes rolling back in their heads as the elders droned on and on about ceremony and decorum. Genma and Yamato were both forced to attend such meetings as well since officially the office was supposed to be guarded by two ANBU at all times and the elders would definitely have noticed if Tsunade hadn’t followed this rule.

It was surprising to learn that Yamato snored louder than Genma, although he was much more adept at staying on his feet while he slept. Tsunade’s broken plant pot where Genma had fallen onto it could attest to that.

One day when Homura had finally shuffled her way out of the office, Kakashi leaned over the desk towards Tsunade and said, from the corner of his mouth, “As soon as I’m in office, I’m cutting that one loose. The old man, too.”

Tsunade slid her eyes to him. “You think you can?”

Kakashi shrugged, lounging in his chair. “Danzo is already dead. Who’s going to stop me? The two of them?”

“You’re talking dangerous talk,” Tsunade said but her eyes were alight. “Almost treasonous.”

“If the Daimyo agrees, you can consider it a done deal,” Kakashi said.

Tsunade sighed and slumped on one hand. “Should I have done more in my time, do you think, to challenge the status quo?”

“Are you kidding?” Kakashi’s eyes closed in a smile. “You did more than that old geezer Sarutobi ever did. The council _despised_ you.”

“Hah, they did.” Tsunade grinned lazily. “Shall we finish this meeting over a cup of sake, brat? I have a particularly fine bottle in the bottom drawer.”

“Will that bottle still be there after my inauguration?” Kakashi asked hopefully and Tsunade snorted.

“No chance, buy your own.”

She half expected Genma to shiver into visibility at the promise of liquor but he remained silent at his post.

 _Hn. Dutiful when he wants to be, that one_ , the Godaime thought.

“I suppose we should continue discussing your responsibilities,” she said to Kakashi as she filled their cups.

Kakashi let out a heavy sigh as he tugged down his mask to knock back his drink. “Yes, yes.”

“Are you still okay with taking over? I could stay in office until we find another candidate if you’ve changed your mind.”

She was concerned about the man’s wellbeing, she told herself. No ulterior motive whatsoever. No, not her.

“A tempting thought,” Kakashi replied, “but no. It’s...ah. Something of a watershed for me, I suppose.”

“Oh?” Tsunade laced her hands beneath her chin and leant forward, interested. “Tell me.”

“Maa, there’s nothing much to tell,” Kakashi said, eyes flicking around the room as he fidgeted in his chair. “Only that, well...my father. Minato-sensei as well. I know that they always hoped I would grow to be a leader, or at least take on some meaningful responsibilities.”

“Ah.” Tsunade poured them both a second cup which Kakashi took gratefully. “If it means anything, I believe you are ready.”

“You do?”

“Absolutely, I do. You led an entire company during the war.”

“That was only for two days,” Kakashi said sheepishly but Tsunade waved his words away.

“Tch. The principal is the same. Lead by example. Know when to listen and when to make a decision. Don’t expect anything of your people that you wouldn’t willingly do yourself.”

“You’ll stay on as advisor, won’t you?” Kakashi gave her a surprisingly effective puppy dog look, all wide, dark eyes.

Tsunade bit her lip. “I’m not quite sure what I’ll be doing. Besides, I never had an advisor.”

“No, but you’re…” Kakashi gestured vaguely. “You have...an air of authority. Or, I don’t know. _Something_ I don’t have.”

“People respect you, Kakashi.” Tsunade fixed him with a steely gaze. “You do know that, don’t you?”

Kakashi shrugged. “They wouldn’t want to face me in a battle. Is that the same thing?”

“Oh, kami.” Tsunade pinched the bridge of her nose. “You’re lucky I’m in a patient mood or I’d throw you out again. Your issues really would take up an entire filing cabinet, wouldn’t they?”

“I’m just being realistic,” Kakashi said a little petulantly.

“Well I’m telling you, brat: you are respected. The people of this village will follow your leadership, willingly. Even if for some reason they don’t, you have my backing. You have Naruto’s backing. You have the ANBU, however you choose to use them, and I’m certain that every one of them who remembers you as captain of Team Ro would still die for you if it came down to it. I know Yamato certainly would.”

Kakashi’s terse expression softened into a fond smile at the mention of the guard’s name. “Well, Yamato is…” He trailed off, remembering himself. “He’s in this room right now, isn’t he? Ah. Never mind.”

Tsunade’s eyes sharpened, studying her successor’s face. She tried to imagine what Kakashi might have said about his friend if he hadn’t been in the room, what sentiment could have paired with such a smile, and suspected that there was a chance for Yamato, after all.

“My point is,” Tsunade continued, dismissing her other thoughts for the time being, “you are more than qualified for the position of Hokage. You will do just fine. Your father and your sensei would be very proud.”

Kakashi tossed back his sake again and wiped his mouth. “Anything else on the agenda for today, Godaime-sama?”

Tsunade thought she could see the very edge of a tear in his eye, but if Kakashi wanted to ignore his emotions then so would she. Kami, the two of them really were alarmingly alike in some ways. She should have taken the brat under her wing years ago.

“I wanted to expand on your working relationships a little,” she said. “If you want to abolish the council, that’s entirely up to you and I’ll only applaud you for it if you succeed. But aside from the elders, there are many key relationships that you should be aware of. T&I for one. I’ve gone over their role with you before, but with regards to…”

Tsunade spoke for a while longer and Kakashi listened at least semi-attentively. They both continued to drink until they were both a little flushed. Tsunade handled her liquor significantly better than Kakashi, having twenty years of practice on the younger man.

It shouldn’t have surprised her that Kakashi, when drunk, was a horrible flirt. He sidled around to her side of the desk and Tsunade patiently removed his hand every time it found its way to her thigh until he took the hint and started to toy with the objects on the desk instead.

"Of course, you'll work closely with the ANBU,” Tsunade was saying, almost ready to wrap up the discussion-cum-lecture. “You should have three guards around you at the tower at all times. You'll be free to choose your own, but Genma and Yamato both have excellent track records and I'd highly recommend that you keep them on." 

Kakashi cast his grey-eyed gaze around the room like a predator seeking out prey, sliding the blade of a long-handled letter opener between his slender fingers. 

"I'm looking forward to working with them both," he all but purred, "as closely as necessary." He punctuated the statement with a salacious flicker of his tongue against the silver blade.

A bouquet of gardenia abruptly erupted from the windowsill.

Kakashi looked at the flowers with one slowly arching eyebrow. Tsunade dropped her head to the desk with a thud.

 _By God, I will fix the two of them before I’m out of office_ , she swore to herself.

“Dismissed,” the Godaime muttered against the woodgrain, waving a hand above her head. “You too, Yamato. Genma.”

“Hokage-sama,” three voices chorused and footsteps hurried out of the office. Yamato, she noticed, slipped out of the window.

When Tsunade raised her head, Genma was still hovering in the doorway.

“You alright?”

Tsunade nodded. “Hatake exhausts me a little. But he’s not all bad.”

Genma cocked his head and rolled his senbon to the other side of his mouth. “Drink tonight? Just you and me?”

“I wouldn’t be much company,” Tsunade said, looking down at her desk.

Genma stayed, watching her with placid eyes.

“I can wait,” he said finally. “As long as I know I’m waiting for something.”

Tsunade raised her head. “Genma.”

“You don’t even have to say it,” the tokujō continued. “You haven’t been in a good place lately. As dense as I am, I have noticed. If you don’t want to talk to me, that’s okay for now. But…”

He broke off and sighed through his teeth, shifting his weight.

“What do you need?” Tsunade asked, rising from her seat, reaching out a hand as if she could bridge all of the distance just like that. “Genma…”

“I just wanted you to know, that’s all,” Genma said with a shrug and a small, sweet smile. “I’ll be here when you’re ready. I want to be here, okay?”

Tsunade’s throat tightened and her amber eyes shimmered with emotion. “Okay. And...I’m sorry. I should be able to say it, to tell you...”

“It’s alright,” Genma said. “I can wait for you if I know—”

“Yes,” Tsunade said. “It’ll be you, Shira. Both of you. Tell Shizune.”

“She knows, too, and she feels the same,” Genma said. “The three of us...we’re okay. We will be okay.”

Tsunade whispered so her voice wouldn’t break when she spoke. “Thank you.”

The tokujō tipped her a wink that was much more like his usual self. “So do I get a half day today or what?”

“Tch. Go home.”

“Thank you, Hokage-sama.”

Tsunade tossed a scroll at Genma’s head and he left laughing.

#####  **~**

#####  **_All about Yamato_ **

The next day, Tsunade cornered Kakashi as he was leaving his apartment.

“You haven’t slept with Yamato.”

Kakashi blinked mildly. “Good morning, Godaime-sama.”

“Why not?” Tsunade demanded. They fell into step walking in the direction of the Hokage tower. Kakashi held a dog-eared paperback in front of his nose.

“Is it mandatory that I sleep with Yamato?”

Tsunade seethed to herself. Typical fucking Hatake, evading, dismissing, playing dumb.

Typical Tsunade as well.

Looking at Kakashi was far too much like looking into a mirror at times. It made sense, now, why she was both drawn to him and repelled by him in roughly equal measure.

“You’ve been sleeping with _everyone_ ,” she said, determined not to let him squirm his way out of this line of questioning. “Me, Genma, Gai, Shizune, Yugao, and those are just the ones that I _know_ of.”

“Anko and Aoba, too,” Kakashi murmured. “But what does it matter? Are you here to slut shame me? Because I have it on good authority that you—”

“No, Hatake, I am not trying to _slut shame_ you. I’m curious. Yamato is a fine looking man, he’s within an acceptable age range and so far as I can tell he would be very willing to go to bed with you. So why haven’t you?”

Kakashi raised his book higher in front of his face and shrugged. “I haven’t gotten around to it, I suppose. And I never imagined that he would want to. He doesn’t seem like the type.”

“That’s funny,” Tsunade said, “because I could have sworn that I saw him waiting in line at your...what was it you called it? A kissing booth?”

“Most of the village lined up for that,” Kakashi said. “Curiosity, I suppose.”

He was speaking as if he barely knew Yamato at all when she knew that the two had worked closely together for years in ANBU. Even before she’d known that Yamato’s feelings for Kakashi leant towards the romantic, he had always clearly adored his senpai. Kakashi, too, had always seemed fond of the man. Had that been an act, or was this apparent detachment the act?

“I ask because I want to enlist your help in curing him,” Tsunade said.

Kakashi’s eyes slid over to her, faintly interested. “Oh?”

“I told you that I have one patient who I have failed to heal,” Tsunade said. “Well, it is Yamato.”

Kakashi stopped walking, his cool indifference forgotten. “It’s nothing serious, I hope?”

Inside her mind, Tsunade smiled a grim little smile.

_Now I have you, Hatake._

“Not particularly serious as it stands,” she said, affecting a carelessness of her own. “It’s currently more of an inconvenience than an ailment, but I worry that it could develop. It’s his mokuton, you see. It’s growing beyond his control.”

“It is?” Kakashi looked worried, his book forgotten. “What exactly is happening?”

“It seems that when he’s asleep, his kekkei genkai...erupts. And rather spectacularly.”

“You mean he’s creating things from mokuton in his sleep?”

“Growing things, actually,” Tsunade said. “When I was there the poor man’s living room looked like a greenhouse. Plants everywhere.”

“You visited his house,” Kakashi murmured. “Then you’ve—”

“Slept with him, of course,” Tsunade confirmed. “The same way that I did with you to fix your teeth and Gai to fix his leg. Unfortunately, he’s since confirmed that the treatment had no effect.”

Kakashi looked at her with narrowed eyes. “Why are you telling me this? If Yamato wanted my help or advice, he would have come to me himself.”

“He’s embarrassed, naturally,” Tsunade said, wholeheartedly believing that it was the fact of her having slept with Yamato that had Kakashi so terse.

 _Now who’s jealous, hey?_ She thought.

“I have some theories about what may be causing it. Sexual frustration was one of my first thoughts, but obviously—”

“You fucked him and it didn’t fix it,” Kakashi cut in bluntly.

“I still believe it to be something along those lines, though,” Tsunade said. She was treading as carefully now as though she were in a minefield, trying to feel out Kakashi’s many emotional tripwires. “I assume you know at least a little about _hanokotoba_?”

“Not much,” Kakashi said with a shrug. “Rin taught me a little, but I don’t really remember.”

“Well, many of the flower varieties I saw attached to Yamato’s involuntary mokuton symbolised emotions such as love, devotion, admiration and fidelity. It leads me to believe that an unrequited attraction may be the root cause of the problem.”

“Or perhaps his body is simply rejecting the Shodaime’s DNA,” Kakashi said quickly. Kami, it certainly said an awful lot about his level of denial and fear of emotions that he think of that as a preferable outcome for his friend.

Tsunade shook her head. “I felt his chakra and tried to heal him the more traditional way first. I couldn’t find anything wrong.”

“The flowers,” Kakashi murmured, an expression seeping into his eyes that was almost haunted. “In your office yesterday.”

Tsunade nodded slowly.

“You said it only happens when he’s sleeping,” Kakashi objected. “You said that—”

“I know what I said,” Tsunade snapped. “I also said that I’m worried that the problem could develop into something worse. This is something worse.”

She almost felt bad for the way Kakashi paled as he considered what might happen to his friend (and, if she was right, secret crush).

Almost.

“I really would like to cure him if it’s possible, but it seems I’ve reached the limit of what I’m able to do. If I’m right about the cause, though, then I believe that sex therapy is still the right treatment.”

Kakashi caught on quickly. “Then you’re asking me to—”

“Join us, yes,” Tsunade said. “I believe that with two of us stimulating him then Yamato might be able to achieve a release powerful enough to bring an end to the malfunction.”

“A release,” Kakashi repeated faintly. His ears had turned pink. “May I ask...why you have approached me about this? Why not Genma or Gai?”

“You possess a level of self control during sex that nobody else has,” Tsunade said. “If this is to work, we will need to focus entirely on Yamato. Our own pleasure will be tertiary. This shouldn’t be a problem for me given my current inability to orgasm but there’s absolutely no way that I could rely on Gai and especially not on Genma to hold back the way that I know you can.”

Kakashi looked conflicted. “You really think it has to be me?”

Tsunade slipped the final ace from her sleeve, taking both of Kakashi’s hands and making her eyes wide and earnest.

“Yamato needs our help, Kakashi. I don’t know how much longer his problem will remain as harmless as it currently is. It’s already wrecked his house; how long until a vine strangles him in his sleep?”

Kakashi’s gaze slipped away, his eyes moving back and forth as he processed this. Tsunade waited patiently.

“Even if I agree,” Kakashi started and Tsunade cheered internally, “you don’t know that it will work.”

“Isn’t that true of all medicine?” Tsunade asked. “The human body is a fragile, complex system and each person’s response to illness, injury and treatment can be completely individual. All that we can do is work with probabilities and likelihoods. Besides,” she added, “a few good orgasms won’t do the man any harm. He’s always been a little too uptight for my liking.”

She suspected that, behind his mask, Kakashi’s mouth was slanted in an unhappy frown.

“I suppose I do owe it to Yamato to try. He is a loyal and trusted friend of mine and I would hate for anything to—” Kakashi broke off to take a slightly shaky breath. “I will try to help, Tsunade-sama.”

“Thank you,” Tsunade said, still clasping Kakashi’s hands and laying it on as thick as she believed that she could get away with. “I will pray that it works, Kakashi. I believe that, with your help, we can cure Yamato.”

“Tonight,” Kakashi said, suddenly brusque as he yanked his hands away to shove them into his pockets. “We shouldn’t wait.”

“No,” Tsunade agreed, holding back a triumphant smile. “We should try the treatment right away.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cunnilingus, office sex, blowjob, slight voyeurism, multiple partners
> 
> Also...dun dun DUN. The next not one but TWO chapters will be Tsunade/Kakashi/Yamato <3


	5. Kakashi & Yamato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsunade brings Kakashi and Yamato together. Let the healing begin.

**_Kakashi & Yamato_ **

A different kind of excitement twisted through Tsunade's stomach as she jogged to catch up with the ANBU guard.

"Yamato."

Yamato turned, surprised. "Hokage-sama. Is something the matter?"

"I want to try the treatment again," Tsunade said. "Tonight."

Yamato coloured but nodded. "Alright. If you think it will help."

"There's something else," Tsunade said quickly. "I probably should have asked you first, but…Kakashi will be there to help."

Yamato's already wide eyes almost fell out of his head. "Kakashi-senpai? To help...help with the sex?"

"I'm realising now that I may have overstepped," the Godaime said.

Yamato's reaction wasn't entirely dissimilar to Kakashi's. His stare softened, drifted, turned thoughtful.

"He agreed to it?"

"He did," Tsunade affirmed. "I may have exaggerated the severity of your condition somewhat. If you want me to put him off—"

“No,” Yamato said, his blush deepening. He turned and set off walking again and Tsunade fell into step beside him.

"You know how I feel about Kakashi," Yamato said quietly. "I will take this opportunity if it's the only one I'll ever get."

"Listen," Tsunade said, "I didn't only ask him to help because of how you feel about him. I honestly believe that sleeping with the object of your frustrated affections will help you to regain control over your mokuton.”

“You were right, I think. About those feelings being the cause.”

“If it were just sexual frustration in general, our first session would have cured it,” Tsunade said. “But it’s happening when you’re awake now, if Kakashi is close by. Isn’t it?”

Yamato nodded stiffly.

“You need some kind of closure to end it,” Tsunade said. “That’s what I believe. And Kakashi—”

“He isn’t something I just need to get out of my system, you know,” Yamato interrupted. “I’ve felt this way for...longer than I care to admit in front of you. What if afterwards it only gets worse?”

“It’s a possibility,” Tsunade conceded. “But I’m confident that finding that sort of fulfilment with him, even if only once, will help you to regain control. And honestly? I do think your feelings are returned, or at least they could be.”

“That’s…” They reached Yamato’s cabin and he formed a wooden key at his fingertip to open the front door. Yamato dropped his head as he finished his thought with his hand on the doorknob. “That’s not for you or I to say, Hokage-sama.”

Inside, the living room was even more wild than last she’d seen it. The floor was hidden beneath flowers of all sizes and colours and the air was thick with their heavy pollen scent.

Yamato was relaxed here, Tsunade noted. His shoulders instantly dropped and he took a deep breath as he shed the outermost layers of his uniform and hung them on a conveniently placed branch by the door.

Tsunade reached out towards a vine and started as it curled towards her hand.

“You could reabsorb all of this, couldn’t you?”

Yamato turned away as he shrugged. “I haven’t tried. I suppose so.”

Tsunade frowned at the living walls. Some areas were intricate, far too precise to have developed spontaneously.

“You’ve added to it deliberately.”

Yamato paused halfway to the kitchen. “I have...tried to. It was an experiment, really. To see if I could do those things consciously.”

Tsunade walked over to him and reached up to curl her arms around his neck. Yamato relaxed into her hold with a small sigh and she felt a surge of affection for Konoha’s most dedicated ANBU guard.

“It’s okay to appreciate the mokuton,” she said, “and even to enjoy it. It’s yours to own, no matter how you came to have it.”

Yamato took a long time to answer. When he finally did, he sounded like he had been fighting to hold back tears. “Your blessing means a lot to me, Lady Tsunade.”

At that moment the cabin door opened behind them and Kakashi drawled, “I see you’ve started without me. How very rude.”

***

“I want to set some expectations and some ground rules,” Tsunade said after all three of them had stripped down to their underwear (and mask, in Kakashi’s case) in the plant-filled room. She folded her arms over her bra-covered bosom as both men tried to hide the fact that they were fidgeting. Yamato kept sneaking glances at Kakashi and his cheeks were already pink.

“Go ahead,” Kakashi said, trying to sound as unaffected as ever while he resolutely refused to look at Yamato. “We’re all ears.”

“Well, first and foremost, this is about Yamato,” Tsunade said. “He will be our focus at all times. And Yamato, I want you to feel free to tell us if anything makes you uncomfortable. If you ever want to stop, please use a safeword or if you can’t speak, tap one of us three times. Before doing anything, we will ask if you are comfortable with what we plan to do. Kakashi?”

“Yes,” Kakashi agreed. “I’ll ask.”

“Safe word?” Yamato asked in a small voice.

“It’s something you can say and we’ll stop instantly,” Kakashi explained, finally looking at Yamato. “Pick a word you wouldn’t normally say during sex so we’ll know right away.”

His dark eyes were soft as he watched his friend and Tsunade resisted a serious urge to push the two men together while demanding ‘now, kiss!’.

Kami, their feelings were so obvious. Why were they the only two who couldn’t see it?

Yamato thought for a few seconds then, just as quietly, said “Teakettle”.

“Good,” Tsunade said. “Okay. Yamato. I wanted you to know what this session will involve. I believe that the key to helping with this problem will lie in overstimulation and intensity of release. In other words, I intend to make you come as hard and as many times as possible.”

Kakashi turned his head away so fast Tsunade wouldn’t have been surprised if he gave himself whiplash. It was starting to feel real for all three of them now, a new kind of tension in the air attesting to it.

“That’s why Kakashi is here,” Tsunade continued. “To stimulate any places I can’t reach. To give you sensations that I can’t. To help me push you to the limits of pleasure.”

“Oh.”

The word was a mere breath between Yamato’s parted lips. His blush was creeping down his neck and the beginning of a very healthy erection was quickly becoming visible against the dark fabric of his boxer briefs.

“I can, and will, use my chakra to help things along,” Tsunade said. “I can make you come at will if I need to. I can also get you hard again very quickly after an orgasm or even keep you hard through multiple ejaculations.”

Kakashi shifted, his cock equally tenting his underwear.

Tsunade finally stepped into Yamato’s personal space and curled her arms around his shoulders. She pressed her generous breasts against his chest and brought her mouth close to his.

“The two of us will make you feel so good that you’ll forget how to talk,” she enunciated, lips just barely brushing over the ANBU guard’s. “You’ll come so hard you’ll think you’ve died and gone to heaven. I can promise you that.”

Yamato swallowed and nodded slowly. “I’m...I’m ready when you are.”

Tsunade looked over at Kakashi and jerked her head towards Yamato. Kakashi joined them, reluctantly if his shuffling gait was anything to go by, but Tsunade didn’t think his reticence was because he didn’t want to have sex with Yamato.

She thought it was because of how much he _did_.

Kakashi moved behind Yamato and snaked both arms around him. His hands glided over Yamato’s stomach and Tsunade felt the younger man tense between them. Kakashi, on the other hand, finally relaxed once he had his hands on Yamato’s skin. He pressed up against him, chest to back, and rested his covered chin on Yamato’s shoulder.

“What do you want first?” he asked the ANBU. “What do you like?”

“Don’t bother,” Tsunade said dismissively. “I tried that last time; he won’t tell you anything. Take the lead, Hatake.”

“Alright,” Kakashi murmured and dropped a hand to the prominent bulge in Yamato’s underwear. Yamato gasped as Kakashi stroked lightly, then squeezed. “What are we going to try first, Tsunade? Quantity, or endurance?”

“Endurance,” Tsunade said. “Take his underwear off.”

Kakashi pushed the briefs down Yamato’s thighs and gravity took them the rest of the way to the ground. Tsunade took Yamato’s erection in a loose grip and searched his round, dark eyes.

“Do you trust me, Yamato?”

Yamato nodded. “With my life.”

“Let’s hope it doesn’t come to all that,” Tsunade said with a lopsided smile. “I’m going to use something to keep you from coming too quickly. Is that okay?”

Yamato nodded again. With that signal of his consent, Tsunade held her free hand palm upwards and let her chakra curl out in a thread from its centre. She flicked her wrist and caught the chakra thread between her fingertips, then she brought the thread down to Yamato’s cock. With quick, deft movements of her fingers she coaxed it to loop around the base of his shaft and his testicles and drew it taut.

“Tell me if it ever gets too tight,” Tsunade said, a small frown of concentration creasing her brow as she sensed for the point at which the chakra thread would do its job the most effectively.

Using a cockring made of chakra allowed her to sense the reactions of the subject through the chakra link. She could tell, probably more accurately than Yamato himself, when the thread drew tight enough to keep his cock hard and make it much more difficult for him to come. Yamato’s breath stuttered as Tsunade tightened the green glowing ring the final millimeter.

Kakashi watched from over his shoulder.

“How long have you known that you can use your chakra this way?”

Tsunade smirked. “Probably since before you were born. We all experiment when we’re young, don’t we?”

Kakashi winced. “Not like this. Lightning style.”

His words made Yamato let out a sudden, unexpected laugh. It broke a little of the tension and Yamato fumbled for Kakashi’s hands and pressed them to his stomach.

“Senpai,” he murmured. “Your hands feel good.”

Kakashi raised his head to keep Yamato from seeing the blush that showed above his mask but he obediently started to rub Yamato’s firm stomach again, fingertips tracing the lines of his muscles. Yamato hummed and Kakashi’s eyes fluttered closed for a bare moment.

“Why don’t you kiss him?” Tsunade said before she could stop herself.

It was the wrong thing to say; Kakashi’s guard came back up fast.

“This isn’t about romance,” he said brusquely and stepped away from Yamato. “Tsunade, why don’t you start him off?”

Tsunade mentally cursed herself as she dropped to her knees. So much groundwork undone because she was too impatient. God only knew if she’d be able to coax Kakashi back into the soft, trusting, _wanting_ place he’d seemed to be falling into when he’d been pressed up against Yamato.

“I never got to taste you the last time,” she said to Yamato’s cock with a little bit of spite in her heart, hoping that it would sting Kakashi just a little. Yamato’s mokuton issue was all his fault, after all.

She took Yamato’s shaft in her hand and stroked lightly, gradually adding more pressure until Yamato groaned quietly and tipped his head back. When that happened, Tsunade took as much of his length as she could fit into her mouth. Yamato’s hand found her hair and he petted a little roughly, sweeping it away from her face so that he could watch. Tsunade bobbed her head forward several times fast then pulled off and used her hand to slap Yamato’s cock against her tongue before diving in again. Yamato let out a shuddering breath.

Tsunade gave him her very best cock sucking performance, lavishing him with every trick in her book until Yamato was trembling, breathing hard as he held back to keep from fucking her mouth. Tsunade pulled off and teased around the head of his cock with her thumb, looking up to find Kakashi.

“After he cools down a little, it’s your turn, Hatake.”

Kakashi blanched a little. “You’re doing an excellent job all on your own.”

“Kakashi,” Tsunade growled. “You’re here to help. So help.”

Kakashi swallowed and nodded. With clear reluctance he took off his mask and dropped it onto the pile of his other clothing.

Yamato turned his head to look at him. “You don’t have to do anything that you don’t want to,” he said softly.

Kakashi gave him a crooked smile. “Hey, that’s our line.”

“Yamato,” Tsunade cut in. “Can you make yourself somewhere to sit?”

“Oh,” Yamato said. “Sure, okay.” He formed the mokuton seals and a small bench appeared close by. He sat down with his legs spread and Tsunade nudged Kakashi hard.

“On your knees, Hatake.”

Kakashi knelt in front of Yamato and looked up at him with wide, uncertain eyes. Yamato cupped his cheek in one hand.

“Please, senpai? I’d like you to.”

Kakashi didn’t answer in words—maybe couldn’t. His response was to curl a hand around Yamato’s cock, lean in and take the flared head between his lips.

Tsunade could feel the difference through her link to the band of chakra around Yamato’s shaft. He’d been turned on when she blew him, but with Kakashi he was _wild_. At the first tentative touch of Kakashi’s mouth his arousal surged fiercely and Tsunade kept careful control over her chakra, ready to tighten it if he got too close to coming. But Yamato got himself under control without the need for Tsunade’s help, breathing deep and steady as Kakashi slowly sank his mouth onto his throbbing cock. His eyes slipped closed and his thighs fell further apart.

Kakashi sucked him slowly at first in contrast to Tsunade’s work, taking his time to taste and experiment with different techniques to find the ones that elicited the most response. He found a particularly sensitive spot just behind the head of Yamato’s cock and tongued it until Yamato let out a cry through clenched teeth. Kakashi slipped off and worked Yamato with both hands, his saliva easing the friction.

“It’s good?” he asked, his voice low.

“Yes,” Yamato whispered, forcing his eyes open to look down at Kakashi.

“Take him into your throat,” Tsunade said from behind Kakashi. “I know you can do it. I’ve seen you.”

Kakashi shot her a glare over his shoulder but he smoothed his hands over Yamato’s thighs, licking his lips as he turned back to Yamato’s cock.

“I will, but not because she told me to,” he said petulantly. Yamato loosed another bright laugh and stroked his hair.

Kakashi opened his mouth again and eased down onto Yamato’s cock, guiding it with a hand around the base until his throat was full and his nose was buried in Yamato’s pubic hair. Yamato combed his fingers through Kakashi’s hair, watching him with mixed emotions playing over his face. Kakashi swallowed around his length and Yamato shuddered, another sharp cry tearing out of his throat.

“If you keep doing that,” he managed to say and Tsunade could feel his cock straining, twitching against her chakra. The big muscles in his thighs were twitching, too, so hard that she could see the movement beneath his tanned skin.

Kakashi drew back achingly slowly and sank back down at the same pace and Yamato whined, his lower lip caught between his teeth.

“Remember, Kakashi,” Tsunade warned. “Don’t let him come.”

Kakashi hummed his acknowledgement around Yamato’s cock and Yamato threw his head back at the added sensation.

“Fuck,” he swore quietly. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.”

Kakashi hummed again and Yamato’s hips lifted desperately from the bench.

He was torturously close to the peak of his pleasure, Tsunade could tell, but the chakra band was doing its job and keeping him from coming.

“Just a little more for now,” Tsunade murmured, moving closer to place a hand on the back of Kakashi’s neck. “He’s very close but he can’t come.”

Kakashi gave Yamato three more slow bobs of his head that made him moan loudly and then pulled back. He licked precum from Yamato’s slit then sucked softly on the velvety head until Yamato’s eyes rolled back.

“Ah, please,” he said, trying to thrust up into Kakashi’s mouth. Kakashi pinned his thighs to the bench and continued his languid ministrations. Tsunade walked around the bench and put her hands on Yamato’s shoulders.

“Not yet,” she murmured by Yamato’s ear as she grazed her fingernails down the curve of his neck. “Kakashi will take you almost all the way there for now. Maybe later on you’ll be able to come in his mouth. He likes it, you know. He’s hard for you right now.”

“God,” Yamato groaned as Kakashi licked a slow, hot stripe up the underside of his desperately stiff cock, flushed and heavy in his hand. “He’s so good at this.”

“How much longer?” Kakashi asked, his lips against the head of Yamato’s cock. He darted his tongue out and Yamato’s feet kicked against the floor.

“Kakashi,” he whined.

“Right about there will do it, don’t you think?” Tsunade said and Kakashi backed off, keeping his hands on Yamato’s thighs. Yamato slumped back onto the bench, breathing hard. Tsunade bent and curled her arms around his neck.

“I’ll let you cool off a little, and then I’m going to ride your cock. How does that sound?”

Yamato made a low noise and arched his back.

Kakashi was still staring at Yamato’s wet, red cock. “And me, Tsunade?”

Tsunade smirked and encouraged Yamato to turn his head so that she could push his face into her cleavage. “I think you’ve earned a reward. Yamato? Would you like to suck Kakashi’s cock?”

Even muffled by her ample bosom, Yamato’s moan of approval was obvious.

“Excellent,” Tsunade purred as Yamato kissed the creamy swell of her breasts. “Why don’t you boys get started? Put on a nice show for me to get me wet enough to take him.”

Kakashi rose eagerly to his feet and yanked down his underwear to leave him as naked as Yamato. His stiff cock jutted out from his body.

“Can I come?” he asked Tsunade with pleading eyes.

Tsunade tightened her hand in Yamato’s hair and pulled him back to look at Kakashi.

“I’m feeling generous,” Tsunade said. “Since I know you’re always good for another round or two.”

Yamato’s throat moved as he stared at Kakashi’s arousal. He wet his lips with his tongue.

“I...haven’t had much practise,” he said, glancing up at Kakashi’s face.

“I don’t mind,” Kakashi said, stepping forward between Yamato’s thighs.

Tsunade released the ANBU guard and Kakashi’s hands took the place of hers, cradling his jaw. He ran a thumb over Yamato’s lower lip, then he bent and kissed him. It was a fleeting kiss, over before either Yamato or Tsunade could react, but it left Yamato’s eyes glazed with want.

“I’ll go slowly,” Kakashi promised, taking his own cock in his hand and guiding it towards Yamato’s parted lips. Yamato met him halfway, leaning forward to let Kakashi bump up against his tongue. He gave him several small, cat-like licks and Kakashi sighed.

“Take your time,” he said, a note of tenderness threaded through his tone. “Do you remember how to tap out if you need to?”

“Three taps,” Yamato said. Then, with his eyes locked with Kakashi’s, he placed a deliberate kiss to the head of Kakashi’s cock. Kakashi’s breath caught and he dipped his thumb into Yamato’s mouth. Yamato sucked on it, letting his eyes slip closed.

“Good,” Kakashi croaked.

Tsunade swept her hand through Yamato’s hair, encouraging him to raise his head. “Sit up straight, Yamato. Just relax. Let him come to you.”

Kakashi did, indeed, chase Yamato backwards, getting a knee up between his thighs on the wooden bench.

Tsunade continued to pet Yamato’s hair. “Make some room for Kakashi,” she directed.

Yamato obediently dropped his hands to the bench seat and the wood creaked as he added to it, making the bench deeper. Kakashi climbed on and knelt over his lap, roughly stroking himself as he looked at Yamato’s mouth. Yamato eyed Kakashi’s cock with the same intensity.

“Go ahead,” Tsunade urged, squeezing her guard’s shoulders. “He’s waiting for you.”

Yamato took a deep breath, raised his eyes to Kakashi’s face and opened his mouth wide. 

Kakashi fed his cock slowly between his lips, watching the progress with heavy-lidded eyes.

“Tell me if you want me to stop,” he murmured, then gave an experimental thrust of his hips.

Yamato moaned, low in his throat.

“He likes it, Kakashi,” Tsunade said, her hands drifting over the slope of Yamato’s chest. “Give him more.”

Kakashi stroked Yamato’s jaw and thrust again, then again. He kept his movements shallow and Yamato took his cock with no resistance, looking up at him with placid eyes.

"He’s doing so well," Tsunade said as her hands explored Yamato's chest and well muscled arms. "Tell him what you like, Kakashi. Tell him what you want."

Kakashi tried to speak, cleared his throat, tried again and faltered. His eyes flicked up to Tsunade, helpless.

"I want...it’s just...it’s good," was all that he managed to say.

"Did you hear that, Yamato?" Tsunade dipped to speak right into her guard's ear, her warm breath there raising goosebumps on his neck. "You're sucking senpai's cock just the way he likes it. Show him everything that mouth can do."

Yamato moaned around his mouthful of Kakashi, then he sank his fingers into the flesh of Kakashi's ass and tugged him forward. Kakashi sank all the way into Yamato's mouth with a gasp while Yamato in his turn jerked as he fought down his gag reflex. He held still, adjusting, then started to move his head back and forth, letting Kakashi's cock glide over his tongue, the head nudging into his throat every time he pressed forward.

Kakashi tangled his fingers in Yamato's hair and watched him with an expression so full of desire that it bordered on pain.

Tsunade stayed present behind Yamato, her hands on him and her mouth by his ear. She touched his stretched cheeks and lips.

“You look so pretty with a cock in your mouth. Kakashi thinks so as well, don’t you, Kakashi?”

Kakashi didn’t answer but he pressed forward to bury his length as deep as Yamato would take him and finally let his eyes drift closed in pleasure. Tsunade leaned forward to grip Kakashi’s slim hips, holding him there. She could hear Yamato breathing fast through his nose.

“Kakashi looks very good when he’s being sucked off, too. Do you think so, Yamato?”

Yamato nodded, one small shift of his head up and then down. His fingers splayed wide over Kakashi’s ass, squeezing rhythmically. Tsunade stretched again, her breasts all but resting on Yamato’s head as she massaged Kakashi’s firm ass with one hand and cupped his balls with the other. Kakashi let out a shaky sigh and combed through Yamato’s hair.

“Since Kakashi won’t tell you what he wants,” Tsunade said against Yamato’s cheek where she could feel the bulge of Kakashi’s erection, “I’ll have to tell you what to do. Pull back for me, Yamato. Slowly.”

Yamato did as Tsunade directed, drawing back until the ridge of Kakashi’s cockhead peeked out from between his lips.

“Good,” Tsunade said. “Very good. Now suck him hard.”

Yamato did, his cheeks hollowing. Kakashi shuddered.

“Stroke him while you do that,” Tsunade said.

Yamato curled a hand around Kakashi’s shaft and stroked him while he sucked.

“Well done,” Tsunade murmured. “Yamato, can you get rid of this for me?” She rapped her knuckles against the backrest of the wooden bench. Yamato touched it and the bench became backless in an instant. Tsunade dropped to her knees and pressed up against Yamato’s back.

“We’re going to show Kakashi how much you enjoy sucking his cock.”

She took hold of Yamato’s erection in both hands and the ANBU pulled off of Kakashi to cry out. His cock was almost painfully sensitive from Tsunade’s chakra bond having kept it hard for so long. Kakashi opened his eyes to see what she had done and licked his lips at the sight.

“He’s so hard,” he murmured. “Tsunade, are you going to let him come soon?”

“Not yet,” Tsunade said, stroking Yamato’s stiff length slowly as he arched against her body, muscles tensed, jaw locked tight. “Not until he learns how to suck your cock while he’s this turned on. Not until he makes you come.”

Yamato made an urgent noise and tried to relax. His cheeks were flushed a deep red to match the flush on his cock, throbbing in Tsunade’s fists, spilling more precum with every teasing stroke she gave him. He grasped Kakashi’s thighs and looked up at him with determination.

“Fuck my mouth, senpai,” he said.

Kakashi’s lips parted with surprise and arousal and his cock jumped. Tsunade moved one hand to Yamato’s chest and held him against her body and the guard settled easily into her embrace.

“You heard him, Kakashi,” Tsunade said, grasping Yamato’s chin and squeezing until he opened his mouth.

Kakashi met Tsunade’s eye. “Make sure he taps out if he needs to. Please?”

“I’ll keep him safe,” Tsunade promised gently. “We both will. Look how much he trusts us. It’s beautiful, isn’t it?”

“He—” Kakashi started but cut himself off, swallowing hard. He gripped his cock and dragged the tip over Yamato’s lower lip, dipped briefly into his mouth and then retreated again. Yamato chased him with his tongue, catching a taste of Kakashi’s precum that made him groan.

“Enough teasing, Hatake,” Tsunade said. “He wants you. Give him your cock.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Kakashi said, going for sarcasm but landing instead on a needy breathlessness as he eased his cock between Yamato’s willing lips again. He sank all the way into his kōhai’s mouth in one movement and started a rhythm of thrusts in and out. Tsunade cradled Yamato to her body, light fingers teasing over his chest, brushing his nipples and tracing around his pectorals.

“Touch yourself for us, Yamato,” she murmured. “Let us see how much you love sucking senpai’s cock.”

Yamato’s hand immediately grasped his weeping erection and he made a choked noise around Kakashi’s length.

Tsunade was sinfully wet just from watching the two of them together. That Yamato was aroused beyond belief was certainly clear and Kakashi was responding on a different level than he ever had with her. She felt like a composer conducting her finest symphony as she directed the two men who had been dancing around their feelings for one another for God only knew how long.

Kakashi finally stopped holding back and thrust hard and fast into Yamato’s mouth. Yamato made more noises and furiously jerked his cock as he hollowed his cheeks again, sucking hard until Kakashi groaned.

“Yamato...you’re going to make me come.”

Tsunade bent to bite the curve of Yamato’s neck then soothed it with her tongue.

“Do you want that?” she whispered into her guard’s ear. “Do you want senpai to come in your mouth? Let you taste him?”

Yamato’s answer was to grab Kakashi’s ass again and pull him in. Kakashi shuddered and bent forward as he fucked into Yamato’s wet, willing mouth, his hands coming down heavily on his kōhai’s shoulders.

“Don’t swallow it,” Tsunade whispered, catching Yamato’s earlobe between her teeth. “I want you to kiss him afterwards.”

The noise Yamato made was urgent, desperate, and Tsunade felt with her chakra that he was right on the edge of coming himself. She looked up at Kakashi again who met her eye, his hair wild around his face as he drove his cock home again and again.

“He could come right now just from sucking your cock,” Tsunade said, teasing a finger over Yamato’s slit to prove her point, making him writhe on the bench and sob around the length filling his throat.

“Shit,” Kakashi cursed then shoved in deep one last time and came with a satisfied sigh. 

Tsunade pinched Yamato’s side to keep him focused as she told him again, “Don’t swallow.”

Kakashi pulled out shakily, cupping Yamato’s jaw and catching a stray drop of cum with his thumb. Yamato gazed up at him with hazy, wet eyes.

Tsunade rose from her knees with a wince (even with the jutsu, she wasn’t getting any younger) and touched the silver-haired jōnin’s shoulder. “Get up. I’m going to ride his cock now and you’re going to kiss him and eat your cum out of his mouth.”

Yamato whimpered around his mouthful. Tsunade quickly shed her bra and panties and squatted over Yamato, facing away.

“Could you make me something to hold onto again, sweetie?” she asked. “Armrests would be good.”

There was a ping as Yamato moulded his chakra and the bench warped again, drawing in and sprouting arms and a back to turn it into a wooden armchair. Tsunade braced her hands on the new armrests and hovered over Yamato’s lap.

“Put your cock inside me, Yamato,” she commanded. “And when you’re inside, Kakashi will kiss you.”

Yamato did as she asked, holding the base of his cock and lifting it so that the tapered head could part Tsunade’s slick folds as his thighs trembled beneath her. He easily found her entrance and she sank down with a grateful sigh. Tsunade looked up at Kakashi and jerked her head. The jōnin came willingly and bent to press his lips to Yamato’s over Tsunade’s shoulder. Yamato whined and pushed his tongue into Kakashi’s mouth. Cum dribbled out over his chin. Kakashi made an animal noise in his throat and kissed Yamato with hunger, cupping his face and tilting his head to fit their mouths together. Tsunade caught flashes of their tongues rolling against each other in the space between them. She leaned to the side to stretch one arm around Yamato’s shoulders and placed her other hand between Kakashi’s shoulder blades, wordlessly urging them on.

When she lifted herself up on Yamato's throbbing cock and settled back down Yamato thrust up desperately to meet her body. He broke his kiss with Kakashi with a harsh gasp, tipping his head back to pant.

“Please, Tsunade, please.”

“It’s okay, sweetie,” Tsunade soothed, bouncing gently in Yamato’s lap. “I’m going to let you come really soon, alright?”

“You’re doing so good,” Kakashi murmured, stroking Yamato’s hair. Either his orgasm had dispelled the last of his inhibitions or he had made a conscious decision to stop holding back because his eyes burned with heat and his voice was rough with lust as he finally took some initiative and asked Yamato a question: “Where do you want to come?”

“Ah,” Yamato groaned, tipping his head back and gritting his teeth. “I don’t...I can’t…”

“You can come however and wherever you want, Yamato,” Tsunade said, fucking herself slowly, deeply on Yamato’s rock hard cock. He felt blissfully good inside her, but she knew she wouldn’t come. Not today. And for once it was okay, because this wasn’t about her. “You can come in my pussy. On my tits. On Kakashi’s face. In his mouth.”

Yamato pulled Tsunade down on his cock and rutted desperately into her hot, tight pussy.

“I don’t care,” he gritted out. “I just want to come.”

“On me,” Kakashi said with absolutely no hesitation. He claimed one more searing kiss from Yamato and then dropped to his knees, one hand braced on Tsunade’s thigh. He found her clit with his fingertips and she hummed as her pussy twitched with pleasure. Yamato whined and she could feel his whole body trembling now, so painfully close to release.

“I’ll ride him a little longer,” Tsunade said breathlessly, bouncing faster. “When I’m done I’ll get up so when I release the chakra—”

“Yes,” Kakashi said, teasing her with deft fingers. “Come on my face, Yamato.”

Yamato sobbed as he met Tsunade’s movements with hard slams of his hips upwards, connecting with her generous ass with a slapping sound.

“ _Please,_ ” he begged again and Tsunade relented.

She wasn’t going to come either way, so she might as well let Yamato.

And they weren’t done tonight, not by a longshot. She had plenty of tricks up her sleeve to use on her guard yet.

Tsunade stood and quickly moved away to let Kakashi get between Yamato’s thighs. He leaned over Yamato’s throbbing cock and took it in his hand, angling it towards his face.

“I’m ready,” he said, flicking his eyes up to Yamato. “Give it to me.”

Tsunade released her chakra and Yamato cried out as he immediately started to come. It jetted hard out of him, hitting first Kakashi’s chin and throat and then his mouth and cheeks. Kakashi stroked his cock hard and fast, milking his orgasm out of him and blushing red with arousal as Yamato’s release covered his face in thick, clinging streams.

Tsunade didn’t even realise she was tweaking her own nipples until Yamato finally stopped coming, mewling quietly as he came down from his intense release. Kakashi was breathing hard, bent over his lap. Tsunade swallowed.

“Well. Ah.”

“I guess,” Kakashi started in a rough, low voice. “I guess we won’t know if that worked until Yamato goes to sleep tonight.”

Yamato’s dark lashes fluttered and he weakly mumbled “I could sleep right now.”

Tsunade shook her head quickly. She still intended to try more overstimulation; she couldn’t imagine she would ever try curing Yamato again so she wanted to use every idea that she had.

She also thought it would take a little more before Kakashi would be unable to deny his feelings any longer. He was very close to it but he could, if he chose to, play off his involvement in the evening’s festivities so far as being motivated purely by lust, dismiss his actions as a consequence of being caught up in the moment. If past behaviour was any indicator, he would do exactly that. Tsunade suspected, though, that the longer Kakashi had Yamato naked and compliant and so obviously wanting him, the more he would let his guard down.

Yamato opened his eyes with an effort, blinking sleepily. When he saw Kakashi’s cum-covered face he swallowed hard. He reached out shakily to wipe two fingers through the mess on Kakashi’s chin and then slowly pushed them into Kakashi’s mouth.

All three of them groaned when Kakashi sucked Yamato’s fingers clean.

***

They took turns cleaning themselves in Yamato’s small, tidy bathroom. There was no evidence of any wild mokuton in there, though Tsunade didn’t know whether there never had been or if Yamato had cleared it away on their behalf.

While Yamato showered, Kakashi pulled Tsunade aside. He had partially dressed in his pants and mask while Tsunade was wrapped in one of Yamato’s old white travelling cloaks, still naked underneath.

“I’ll be going now, then.”

“What?” Tsunade grabbed his arm. “No, Kakashi. You have to stay.”

Kakashi shook his head. “I’m not doing anything that you couldn’t do just as well on your own.”

“That’s the biggest crock of shit I’ve ever heard come out of your mouth, Hatake,” Tsunade snarled. “And you’re a professional shit talker.”

Kakashi sighed heavily. “You want to make Yamato come. He’s only got one dick. I don’t need to be here.”

“Kakashi, I swear on my brother’s grave that if you leave before I say you can leave I will make such a mess of the administration before you take over that you’ll be working twenty hour days for the rest of your natural life trying to sort it out. And I’ll reassign Shikamaru and leave you on your own to do it.”

Yamato emerged from the bathroom then and Tsunade instinctively turned on him like an interrupted predator.

“We need a minute, Yamato!”

The ANBU paled and retreated, closing the bathroom door again fast. Tsunade rounded on Kakashi again and shook him by the shoulders.

“I ask you to do one thing, one measly thing for me and for your _friend_ , Kakashi, and you can’t even give me one hour before you’re trying to slope off to read your dirty books or throw shuriken at fucking cats or whatever the hell you think is a more worthwhile use of your time! What could be more important to you right now than Yamato’s health, huh? Can you tell me that, brat?”

Kakashi quaked at the force and volume of her words, his eyes wide as a fat droplet of sweat ran from his hairline and down his cheek.

There was no way Yamato hadn’t heard every single word of that tirade.

Tsunade grunted and spun on her heel.

“I tried asking you nicely,” she said at a much more reasonable volume. All of the venom, though, remained in her tone. “Now, I’m ordering you. Work with me tonight. Help me to help Captain Yamato. He is still your friend, isn’t he?”

“Yamato is…” Kakashi trailed off with another sigh. “Yes, he is my friend.”

Tsunade’s anger ebbed again to leave only a bitter weariness behind. “Yamato didn’t choose to inherit the mokuton,” she said, “nor should he have inherited it. However, I firmly believe that my grandfather would have considered it an honour that he has done so. He is one of the finest shinobi that this village has ever raised.”

“I know,” Kakashi said quietly. “Believe me, I know.”

“Let’s step outside for a moment,” Tsunade said. “There are things I need to say to you.” Her lips twitched in a half smile. “You can put your shirt on first.”

On the porch, Tsunade pulled Kakashi into a fierce hug which he accepted passively.

“I don’t mean to get so angry at you,” Tsunade said against his covered throat. “I know lately I’ve come down harder on you than on anybody else. I see so many of my worst qualities in you and I just want you to do better than I’ve done.”

Kakashi said nothing, holding her loosely around the waist with a stiffness that suggested that he only did so because it would have been rude not to. His cold façade had risen full force and it made Tsunade’s words feel heavy in her throat. She turned her head to listen to the steady thump of his heartbeat.

“I lost people as well,” she said. “All of the people I cared about the most, one by one. I know what it’s like to be so afraid of going through that pain again that you keep everyone at a distance, even people that you love. And we do love, Kakashi. I know you don’t want to believe so because I didn’t either. But we love and we are loved in return, and we owe it to those people to not be afraid to show it. We owe it to them to step up and support them to the very best of our abilities and to love them fearlessly and honestly.”

Kakashi took a deep, steadying breath. “I have friends now. Good friends. More than one. I don’t push people away anymore, at least not all of them.”

“I know, sweetie,” Tsunade said, stroking his hair. “You’re doing really well.”

“I do want to help Yamato if I can,” Kakashi said. “It’s just…”

“With the others,” Tsunade said. “With Gai and Genma and me, it was only for fun.”

Kakashi nodded slowly.

“It’s okay that you enjoyed it with Yamato,” Tsunade said, barely above a whisper. “You do know that, don’t you?”

“It’s not about me,” Kakashi said. He pulled away from her and shoved his hands into his pockets.

Tsunade shrugged. “It wasn’t really about me when I fixed your teeth but I still had an awfully good time riding your face.”

Kakashi snorted. “That was different. You helped me by doing that.”

“And you’re helping Yamato by being here with him now,” Tsunade said. “Please, trust me. You might not be a medic but he’s getting a lot of benefit from your presence. Have you ever seen anyone get that turned on from sucking your cock before?”

Kakashi coughed and turned a little pink. Tsunade took his hands and looked at him kindly but firmly.

“I think you should fuck him tonight.”

Kakashi’s eyes widened. “What?”

A light knock on the front door made them both turn. Yamato had knocked on the inside of his own front door to avoid disturbing them. It was such a polite thing to do that the fraught atmosphere between the Hokage and the jōnin shattered as they exchanged fond smiles. 

Tsunade pulled the door open and Yamato poked his head outside.

“I didn’t want to interrupt. I made some food if either of you would like some.”

“Food would be great,” Kakashi said with a shy nod. “Thank you, Yamato.”

Inside the living room, Yamato had clearly been busy. The seat he had created earlier was gone along with most of the excess mokuton growth; all that remained were the narrow columns in each corner that he had carved himself. A low wooden table now sat in the centre of the room, laid with cutlery for three and a large, gently steaming bowl of something that smelled delicious.

“I hope it’s okay,” Yamato said as he fussed about placing cloth napkins and glasses of water at each place setting. “I just reheated some leftover curry. There’s plenty of rice, please, help yourselves.”

“I wasn’t expecting to be fed at all,” Tsunade said, kneeling gratefully as her stomach audibly rumbled. “Your hospitality is much appreciated.”

Yamato beamed as he settled at the table. “Thank you, Hokage-sama.”

“Honestly, Yamato,” Tsunade said with a sly smile as she dished herself up a generous portion of rice. “You can drop the titles with me now. Anyone who’s seen me naked more than once gets to call me Tsunade.”

Yamato laughed, a full, rich laugh unlike any Tsunade had ever heard from him. He sounded truly relaxed and it made her realise that he never really had been in the past, at least not around her.

Kakashi took his place slowly and fiddled with his chopsticks. Before he could serve himself, Yamato had filled his bowl and presented it back to him without fanfare, serving Kakashi before he took his own portion. Kakashi stared down at the meal.

“Thank you,” he said, quietly.

“Mask off, Hatake,” Tsunade said through a mouthful. It seemed to startle Kakashi out of whatever he’d been dwelling on and he whipped the mask off with a flourish and started to dig into the food.

The curry was delicious, delicately spiced and bursting with crunchy vegetables. The rice was perfectly cooked. Tsunade wasn’t shy about complimenting the chef.

“Where did you learn to cook like this? Is this your own recipe?”

“No,” Yamato admitted, smiling down at his food. “I buy a lot of recipe books. It’s sort of a hobby.”

“You’d better watch out. If word gets out about this you’ll have every shinobi in the village queueing up for a meal.”

“I never knew you were such a good cook,” Kakashi murmured, scooping bite after bite into his mouth with pleasure. “All those years we lived on soldier pills. You were holding out on me.”

“I was already building the shelters,” Yamato said cheerfully. “Really, senpai. It’s not nice to take advantage of people.”

Kakashi put his bowl down on the table. “Is that what I did, Yamato? Did I take advantage of you back then? Or...ever?”

Yamato looked at him for a long time, all trace of his good humour gone as Kakashi refused to meet his eye.

“Would it bother you if you had, senpai?”

Kakashi finally looked up. “Of course it would bother me.”

Tsunade reached out and put a hand on each of their thighs. “Hey, hey. We’re all consenting adults here, aren’t we?”

“He wanted to leave,” Yamato said, covering Tsunade’s hand with his own. “You probably should have let him.”

Kakashi’s hands fisted on the table top. “I chose to stay,” he said.

“But do you want to be here?” Yamato asked.

Kakashi scowled down at his half-eaten dinner. After a silence that seemed to last for a long time, he abruptly thrust his hand out towards Yamato.

After a brief hesitation, Yamato took hold of it.

“I want to be here,” Kakashi said without looking up. “I want to help you, but not only...I want to make you feel good. I want to make you come. I just...I just want you, Yamato.”

Tsunade rose to her feet, reaching out to bring both men with her. “I think we’re about done with lunch,” she said. “Shall we relocate?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (chakra) cockrings, gratuitous mokuton, cum facial, orgasm delay/denial, very slight dubcon (emotionally, not physically - Kakashi's dick is into it, trust me!)


	6. Kakashi & Yamato, concluded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thrilling conclusion.
> 
> (Buckle in, folks, because this is over ten thousand words of pure sex. You might want to read it in two shifts!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gave me so much trouble. It took me a week to edit. I hope in the end it's been worth the wait for all the other KakaYama fans out there <3 Specific acts tagged at the end (although to be honest this one is fairly vanilla).

**_More Kakashi & Yamato_ **

The three of them moved into Yamato’s bedroom. The mokuton there was leafy and deep green and the room smelled pleasantly of the forest. Tsunade could understand why the ANBU didn’t get rid of it. Kakashi, too, smiled as he took it in.

“I didn’t know you could do this.”

“I didn’t either,” Yamato said. His fingers twitched at his sides, betraying his nervousness.

Kakashi ran his hand lightly over a foliage-covered wall, as Tsunade had done in the other room. The thin vines there moved under his palm, reacting to his warm skin by reaching out towards him.

“It’s really all involuntary?”

Yamato nodded.

“You have such unique chakra,” Kakashi murmured as he leaned in to carefully examine the leaves. “Are you going to get rid of all of it once you’re cured?”

If _ he’s cured, _ Tsunade thought.  _ And you don’t even realise how much that ‘if’ depends on you, Kakashi. _

Yamato smiled softly. “No, not all of it. The place could stand to have a plant or two.”

“Maybe you could landscape my place a little,” Kakashi said, then ducked his head. “Ah. Not to take advantage of you, of course.”

The compliments and that hint of Kakashi’s awkwardness seemed to rekindle the ease and confidence that Yamato had shown during and after his first orgasm with them. His smile grew as he stepped very deliberately into Kakashi’s personal space.

“Did we come in here only to admire the plants?”

Kakashi laughed—a short, breathy sound—and took hold of Yamato’s hips. “No, not only to admire the plants. Although they are very nice.”

“Thank you, senpai,” Yamato said, beaming.

Kakashi drew his hands slowly up Yamato’s sides, bringing his loose overshirt with them. Yamato obediently raised his arms above his head and Kakashi removed the clothing item to leave him bare chested.

“This is very nice, too,” Kakashi said, stroking Yamato’s chest the same way he’d stroked the mokuton leaves. “I see guard duty hasn’t softened you up any.”

“You’ll be a fine one to talk,” Yamato said, his hands on Kakashi’s stomach beneath his shirt. “Rokudaime-sama. What a plush desk job that will be.”

“Ah, such insolence,” Kakashi said, the shine in his eyes betraying his good humour. “I’ll have to stop that mouth up.”

“Hmm? How do you intend to do that?”

Kakashi leaned in and kissed him.

It was a clumsy meeting, both of them still smiling and the smiles becoming laughter as their mouths met with a distinct lack of finesse. They leaned forehead to forehead, Yamato rubbed his nose against Kakashi’s and a heartbeat later they were kissing for real—a slow, tender kiss with Kakashi’s hand on the back of Yamato’s neck and Yamato touching Kakashi’s cheek with his fingertips. Yamato was the one to tilt his head and deepen it, touching his tongue to Kakashi’s lower lip in a question that Kakashi answered by opening his mouth to let him in. 

Yamato was the one to drop his hands to Kakashi’s fly also, dragging his pants off of his hips. He caught Kakashi’s hand and pressed it against his own hardening cock, breaking the kiss to speak against Kakashi’s mouth.

“You said something about wanting to make me come?”

“I did,” Kakashi agreed and stole another quick kiss before dropping to his knees. He pressed his open mouth where his hand had been and Yamato groaned quietly then looked over at Tsunade.

She was surprised, having assumed that they’d both entirely forgotten she was there.

“What should we be doing, Tsunade-sama?”

Tsunade shrugged. “Anything that you want, Yamato, as long as you come at the end of it. Preferably inside me.” She grinned wryly. “I should at least be making an attempt at using my healing powers, yes?”

Yamato laughed and petted Kakashi’s hair contentedly. “What do you say, senpai? Give me your mouth again?”

“Just try and stop me,” Kakashi purred, then with a little maneuvering he popped Yamato’s button with his mouth and tugged his zipper down with his teeth.

Yamato’s laughter caught in his throat when Kakashi started to nuzzle his erection through the thin fabric of his underwear and he gripped his senpai’s silver hair a little tighter. Kakashi trailed one hand up Yamato’s thigh and inside his underwear; he gently and carefully explored all that he found there as he fit his mouth to the bulge of the other man’s clothed cock and Yamato’s brows drew downwards.

“Oh,” he breathed. “You’re a tease.”

Kakashi pulled back and looked up at him with dark eyes.

“Sit on the bed,” he said. “Let me bring you off.”

“Yes, senpai,” Yamato said. He slipped out of his underwear before he sat and Kakashi clicked his tongue.

“Don’t call me senpai. You’ll give me a complex.”

“You already have more than one complex,” Yamato jibed and Kakashi’s lips curled into a pleased smile.

“My, my. Still so mouthy. However can I keep you quiet?”

Yamato shook his head, grinning. “I intend to make plenty of noise if you’re good,  _ senpai _ .”

Kakashi narrowed his eyes, accepting the challenge in his friend’s words and crawling across the floor to get between his legs. He didn’t hesitate before swallowing the mokuton user’s cock and Yamato let out a cry—of surprise, pleasure and joy.

Tsunade made her way to the wicker chair in the corner of the room and sat down, unzipping the travel cloak she was wearing and letting it part to reveal her naked body beneath. She drew the fabric away from her breasts and started to play with her nipples as she watched the two jōnin enjoying each other.

“I want Kakashi to fuck you tonight, Yamato,” she said and her guard’s head whipped around.

“To fuck...you mean, Kakashi...inside me?”

“That’s generally the idea, yes,” Tsunade said dryly. “This night is about overstimulation and multiple orgasms for you. A blended orgasm of the kind that you can only achieve through penetration will be extremely beneficial.”

Kakashi slipped his mouth off of Yamato’s cock to regard him seriously. “You’ve never done it before, have you?”

Yamato reddened but shook his head.

“Then we won’t,” Kakashi said resolutely.

Yamato, though, shook his head again.

“I...I want to. With you.” Before Kakashi could respond, he held up his hands. “Just for tonight, as part of the healing. I know that’s all that you’d—”

Kakashi shut him up by dropping his head to vigorously suck him; Yamato gasped and then moaned, his hips rising to meet Kakashi’s mouth. He found his voice again quickly, though, watching Kakashi’s head moving in his lap as he spoke.

“I don’t care if it’s only once, Kakashi: I want you to fuck me. If anyone ever does, I want—”

“Yamato,” Tsunade said gently. She was circling her index finger around her clit, every now and then dipping between her folds to where she was wet and wanting. “Get inside me. Come inside me.”

Kakashi rose to his feet and pulled Yamato up with him, leading him over to Tsunade. The Hokage parted her legs and Yamato took hold of her thighs and hoisted them up. The height of the chair combined with the angle almost tipped her onto the floor and Yamato quickly let her back down with a sheepish smile.

“Ah, sorry. Perhaps somewhere else?”

“Tsunade could sit in my lap,” Kakashi offered. “I’d be more than happy to watch.”

“An excellent idea,” Tsunade said, quickly rising to make room for Kakashi in the wicker chair. Now when she carefully settled in his lap—his erection pressed to the swell of her ass—her pussy was at a much more convenient height for Yamato. Her guard gripped her thighs again and Tsunade leaned back against Kakashi’s chest, quietly thrilling as she was spread open for the taking.

“Just wait until you feel how wet you boys have gotten me,” she said huskily. It wasn’t an exaggeration; the cloak bore a significant damp spot under her ass. “I can’t remember the last time I was this eager to get fucked.”

“A few days ago, with me and Gai,” Kakashi helpfully reminded her. “Or with me and Genma.”

“Or with me,” Yamato chipped in. “You let me fuck you twice.”

“Alright, alright,” Tsunade laughed, arching in Kakashi’s arms. “So I’m a cock slut. Give me what I want, then.”

“Yes, Hokage-sama,” Yamato said with a wicked grin, guiding his cock between her slick folds. He found and breached her entrance easily and hummed with pleasure as he buried his length in one slow, gratifying thrust. “Oh, you  _ are _ wet.”

“It’s because of how good you look when I’m sucking you off,” Kakashi said with a lazy smile, massaging Tsunade’s breasts.

“You’re the good-looking one,” Yamato returned, a flush rising in his cheeks as he started to fuck the Godaime.

“You’re both stunning,” Tsunade said, reaching to get an arm around Kakashi’s neck while her feet hooked around Yamato’s back. “I love watching you together.”

“Hmm,” Kakashi hummed. “Do you think we can give her a show in this position?”

“We can try,” Yamato said.

The ANBU pressed deep into Tsunade’s pussy and braced his arms on the high sides of the wicker chair and Kakashi craned upwards to meet him halfway. They started to kiss softly with Tsunade sandwiched between them, impaled on Yamato’s cock with Kakashi’s hands still on her breasts.

_ Gods, what an awful time to be unable to come _ , she thought, gazing up at Kakashi’s stubbled jaw working as he mapped Yamato’s mouth with his tongue, Yamato’s fingers running through Kakashi’s hair. She was close enough to bite Yamato’s neck so she did and the jōnin moaned into Kakashi’s mouth and seemed to remember himself as his hips stuttered forward and then back. He started to fuck Tsunade in shallow but hard thrusts that kept his cock deep inside her where she needed it the most and she let loose a low cry of satisfaction.

“She likes it,” Kakashi murmured, smiling against Yamato’s lips.

“I wonder,” Yamato said, a little breathless as he kept moving, “do you think we could both fit inside her?”

“Now there’s an idea,” Kakashi said, trying to grind against Tsunade in his lap. “Or I could take her ass. You know, Gai and I…”

Yamato’s eyes flashed and he started to fuck faster. “Really? Both of you.”

Kakashi nodded, skimming his hands down Yamato’s chest, apparently remembering that the night was supposed to be about the mokuton user (or maybe—and Tsunade suspected that this was the truth—he just wanted to touch him).

“Have you ever seen Gai’s cock?” Kakashi’s voice was low, deeply sensual. “He’s huge. She could barely talk, we stuffed her so full. She loved it.”

“Gods,” Yamato breathed. “What else have you done with her?”

Tsunade twisted to get her teeth on Kakashi’s skin. “Keep talking,” she murmured against his jaw. “He really likes it. You should feel his chakra.”

“I fucked her while I was sucking Genma’s cock,” Kakashi said. “Then I fucked Genma while he was inside her.”

“The first time I fucked Kakashi, he made me come three times,” Tsunade confessed, deliberately squeezing her pussy around Yamato’s thrusting length. His rhythm faltered and his back bowed before he recovered and slammed into her hard enough to make her lose her words on a needy cry.

“He’s incredible in bed,” Tsunade continued when she found her voice again. “He fucked me until I was begging him to make me come. Then after I came on his cock, he fucked me again.”

Yamato gasped and bent over the chair, pistoning his cock in and out of Tsunade’s hot, wet pussy. His strokes were faster now and he dropped his forehead to one arm as he got closer to climax.

“You’re going to come for us, aren’t you?” Kakashi murmured in the same erotic tone. He ran his fingers through Yamato’s hair and forced his head back to meet his eye. “You’re so turned on from hearing about us fucking without you.”

Yamato’s cheeks were blotched red and his eyes glassy as he brought himself to the brink.

“You could watch us tonight,” Kakashi said, searching Yamato’s dark eyes. “Watch your Hokage ride my cock. Suck my cum out of her.”

Yamato pitched forward, his forehead almost colliding with Kakashi’s as he desperately fucked into the Hokage, sinking his pulsing cock deep and coming with a strangled groan.

Tsunade sighed as she felt his warm cum pump into her.

“Good,” she crooned, stroking the sweat-damp dip of her guard’s back. “You’re so good for us, Yamato.”

“Tsunade,” Kakashi said, his voice rough with arousal as he ground upwards to get some friction on the aching erection still trapped inside his underwear. “Use your chakra. Keep him hard. I want you to sit on my cock while we take turns sucking him.”

Yamato whimpered against Tsunade’s breasts and his spent cock gave a valiant twitch.

“That is a great idea, Kakashi,” Tsunade said with a smile. She reached down between her legs and found the base of Yamato’s softening shaft. Wrapping her fingers loosely around him she let her chakra flow and Yamato gasped sharply, mashing his face against her left breast as his cock thickened again inside her.

“Could you keep him going all night?” Kakashi asked, rocking urgently up against Tsunade. “How many times could he come?”

“I’ve never gone for a record,” Tsunade said, pushing lightly on Yamato’s stomach to encourage him to withdraw, which he did reluctantly. She remembered how much he’d enjoyed fucking her when she was already full of his cum and was sorely tempted to let him go at her again then and there...but, she reminded herself, this night was intended to encourage Kakashi to acknowledge his feelings for Yamato. To that end, it was only about Yamato fucking  _ her  _ insomuch as her presence provided a convenient means for him to fuck  _ Kakashi _ .

That, she supposed, and her healing abilities, however dormant they may lately have been.

And oh, Kakashi’s idea was such a very good one after all, and Kakashi was such a very good lay. Her cunt twitched in excitement.

Tsunade got up and shed the long cloak. Yamato’s cum ran down one thigh as she stood and Kakashi eyed the trail it left. The direction of his focus didn’t escape the Hokage and she petted his silver hair.

“Do you want to taste?”

Kakashi looked up at her with undisguised want in his eyes. He slid from the chair, dropped to his knees and dragged his tongue through the mess on her thigh and then higher. Behind her, Yamato gasped as Kakashi noisily and with obvious enjoyment licked his cum off of Tsunade’s cunt. The silver-haired jōnin pressed a palm firmly against the tent in his boxer shorts and hummed as he fitted his mouth between the Godaime’s thighs to chase the taste of Yamato’s release. Tsunade gently pushed him away and he rested his forehead against her stomach and licked his lips.

“We’re going to leave a lot of mess again,” Kakashi said as he caught his breath. “Yamato, how attached are you to this chair?”

Yamato laughed—a strangled sound—and formed the mokuton seals; a neat chair with vines woven to give a wicker effect quickly knit itself together and he bowed at Kakashi.

“So talented,” Kakashi murmured, quickly stripping out of his clothes as he rose to switch seats. His cock was very hard and leaking precum; he stroked it roughly and his eyes fluttered closed.

“Do you want a little chakra?” Tsunade asked as she eyed his erection. “To help you last longer?”

“I don’t need it,” returned Kakashi, clearly insulted by the insinuation. “You brought me here because of my control, remember?”

“You have to admit, it was a little lacking earlier,” Tsunade said with a smirk.

"You said I could come!" Kakashi protested. "I asked first!"

Yamato was stroking his own renewed erection, looking down at it in wonder.

"This is incredible. I still feel like I just came, but I want to go again as well."

Kakashi moved behind Tsunade and held her generous breasts in his hands. "Tsunade," he said quietly, "couldn't you use your chakra to solve your own problem?"

"You mean, make myself come?" Tsunade shook her head. "No. That is, I could do it, yes, but… There's something else that I need to do, first."

She sensed Kakashi's understanding even as he teased her nipples with the pads of his thumbs. "Your precious people?"

"Something like that," Tsunade agreed. "Now, are you going to fuck me or not, Hatake?"

"Sorry, sorry," Kakashi murmured, backing up until his legs hit the new chair. He sat and reached forward to spread Tsunade with his fingers. More cum leaked out of her and Kakashi used it to slick his cock. "Take a seat, Hokage-sama."

Together they helped Kakashi's straining length find its home inside her, both of them sighing as Tsunade settled in his lap. Leaning against Kakashi's chest, the Hokage pumped her hips slowly back and forth and Kakashi sat back and let her move on his cock. He urged her thighs wider apart with his hands and found Yamato’s rapt gaze.

"Look at her pussy, Yamato,” Kakashi breathed. “Can you see your cum coating my cock?” Yamato bit his lip, watching where the silver-haired shinobi had directed him to. “You got her so nice and wet for me,” Kakashi continued, words punched out of him by the rhythm of their bodies moving. “So wet and open for me to fuck."

Tsunade hummed and got her hands braced on the sides of the chair for more leverage, using her core muscles to bounce up and down on Kakashi's shaft. She never would have guessed the future Rokudaime was so good at dirty talk. He'd always been so quiet with her before. What a waste.

Evidently, Yamato was proving an even better influence than she'd hoped.

The mokuton user made a needy, helpless noise and walked over to them, squeezing his cock in one tight fist. Kakashi rested his chin on Tsunade's shoulder and massaged her heavy breasts, his grey eyes searing into Yamato.

The intensity of the connection, the lust and desire—perhaps even love—between the two jōnin was ridiculously obvious to Tsunade but they were seemingly intent on using her as a proxy.

She sensed her advantage and seized it.

"Yamato, your cock is filthy,” the Godaime tutted. “It’s still covered in my juices. We can't just leave it like that, now, can we?"

Yamato didn’t catch on and gave her a confused look. "Tsunade?"

"Kakashi," the Hokage ordered while squeezing tight around his stiff length inside her, "clean Yamato's cock for me with your mouth. And Yamato," she said over Kakashi's low groan, "make me something to rest my feet on so I can ride him properly."

Yamato touched the chair and wooden steps formed around each of its front legs. Tsunade settled her feet there and lifted herself almost completely off of Kakashi’s cock and sank back down slowly. Kakashi let out a shaky breath and his hands on her breasts tightened in a spasm.

“Kakashi,” Yamato said, right by the jōnin’s side now and still stroking himself, “open wide for me.”

Kakashi parted his lips, leaning around Tsunade’s right shoulder to better reach his target. Yamato guided his head down with one hand until he could thrust carefully up into his mouth. Kakashi licked all around him, catching the mingled flavours lingering there. He shifted his grip to Tsunade’s waist and guided her to ride his cock faster.

“He gets so turned on when he's sucking dick,” Tsunade cooed, petting Kakashi’s hair. “He even feels bigger inside me now that he’s got you in his mouth.”

Kakashi hummed around Yamato’s cock and Yamato choked on a gasp.

“How is he doing, Yamato?” Tsunade asked, grinding around in Kakashi’s lap and arching her back as his cock hit all of her sweet spots. “Are you good and clean for me, now?”

Yamato drew back, staring with fascination at where Kakashi’s lips parted around his slick shaft. He rubbed the head of his cock over those same lips and Kakashi looked up at him through his lashes, waiting for more if he was going to give it.

“He did a very good job,” Yamato said in a strained voice and Tsunade saw a drop of precum squeeze out of his slit to wet Kakashi’s lower lip. Yamato pushed back into Kakashi’s mouth briefly and then withdrew again. Kakashi licked his lips and his eyes slid closed.

“Shall I keep going, Tsunade?” he asked, his voice heavy with arousal.

Tsunade looked up at Yamato. “What do you say?”

Yamato hesitated, then shook his head. “I want to see him fuck you properly. You’re doing all of the work here.”

Tsunade grinned and pushed up onto her feet, ignoring Kakashi’s groan of loss. “I knew I liked you, Yamato. How should he take me?”

“On your hands and knees,” Yamato said. His pupils were blown wide and Tsunade could smell the musk of all three of them in the air, a thick scent of sex and excitement and working bodies. “You can suck me while he takes you. At least,” he added with a devilish smirk, “until he has you screaming too much to keep going.”

“Hey, he’s good but I didn’t say anything about screaming,” Tsunade returned, sinking easily to her knees.

“Is that a challenge?” Kakashi asked mildly as he moved behind her.

“Fuck her like you did the first time,” Yamato said, his eyes dark and his cock leaking in his fist. “Drive her crazy for me.”

“You know she can’t come,” Kakashi said and Tsunade glared over her shoulder at him.

“Thank you for the timely reminder  _ Hatake _ .”

Yamato petted the Hokage’s hair gently. “You can still feel very good though, can’t you?”

Tsunade nodded happily and dropped forward onto the heels of her hands. She stuck out her tongue and Yamato took the hint and knelt to feed his cock between her parted lips. He held her face gently, respectfully, and started to slowly fuck her mouth.

Kakashi had also dropped to his knees and was spreading Tsunade apart with his long fingers. He licked the sodden entrance to her cunt once before sinking two fingers easily into her. Tsunade moaned around Yamato’s cock and pushed back onto Kakashi’s hand. The future Rokudaime didn’t give her the movement she sought, instead curling his fingers to press hard against her front wall until her pussy throbbed around him. Kakashi drew his fingers out of her slowly, too slowly to be anything but teasing, then pushed his tongue inside her. Tsunade raised her ass a little higher, angling towards his face, whimpering around the cock in her mouth.

“Can you still taste me there, Kakashi?” Yamato asked and Tsunade shuddered. She knew she’d been right about her guard’s hidden kinks. She sucked him hard, hollowing her cheeks, and the fingers on her cheekbones gripped harder.

Kakashi palmed the creamy globes of Tsunade’s ass as he ate her pussy, giving her long glides of his soft tongue over her folds and dipping just barely inside her before starting again. He curled a hand beneath her, found her swollen clitoris and pinched. Tsunade cried out around her mouthful of Yamato and the ANBU bowed forward with a gasp.

“Oh, you are good,” he breathed, flicking his eyes up to meet Kakashi’s. “Now fuck her for me, Kakashi.”

Kakashi rose with one last, lingering lick, dragging his tongue from Tsunade's cunt to her asshole and making her whimper for his touch, then he finally eased the head of his cock into her.

The Godaime was desperately aroused from all of the evening’s events so far and the heated desire coming from the two men at either end of her stoked her fire even more, but if she'd thought that Kakashi was through with teasing her, she'd been woefully mistaken. The jōnin gave her his cock in brief, shallow thrusts just the way he had the first time she’d slept with him, holding himself back and barely breaching where she was craving to be filled.

Yamato was breathing hard and steady, pumping his shaft in and out of Tsunade’s mouth as he watched Kakashi play at penetrating her. The Hokage squirmed needily between them both, trying to push back onto Kakashi’s cock and sucking Yamato harder for every second that the silver-haired jōnin kept her waiting.

“Tsunade,” Yamato said shakily, pulling out of her mouth. “How much do you want Kakashi inside you?”

“Gods,” Tsunade moaned, bowing her head and lifting her ass again. “Give it to me, Kakashi.  _ Please _ .”

It was nice, sometimes, to be an object. A fuck doll. To have no responsibilities outside of being pleasured and objectified for the enjoyment of others. Tsunade was strong, powerful, fierce, but she really did love sex and she loved being  _ taken _ .

“Since you asked so nicely,” Kakashi said casually as if his meat stick wasn’t halfway inside her, then finally— _ finally _ —he thrust in the final few inches, his hips meeting Tsunade’s plump behind with a slap.

The relief was immense.

“Yes, oh, oh! Yes!”

Tsunade cried out as her aching pussy was filled all the way up, wriggling back against Kakashi. The jōnin pulled her against his body and reached forward to palm her hanging breasts. When he started to move she sighed blissfully, tossed her head back and let him have his way with her. Kakashi didn’t disappoint, gripping her hips and giving it to her good and hard, his body smacking into her ass with every stroke. She was so wet inside and her pussy hugged Kakashi's cock as it glided deliciously back and forth over her swollen walls. The Godaime was so lost in the giddy pleasure of being fucked that she didn’t notice Yamato’s cock nudging at her mouth until her guard took her chin in his fingers and coaxed her mouth open to receive him. She obediently lapped up the salt tang of his precum and looked up at him with her lips pressed to the head of his cock.

“Are you close, sweetheart? Do you want to come in my mouth?”

Yamato shook his head slowly, stroking his shaft as he continued to nudge at her lips. Tsunade started to tease him the way that Kakashi had done to her, giving his cock light licks, gentle sucks and kisses. Yamato seemed quite happy with her attentions, dipping into her mouth when she parted her lips then retreating to let her tease him some more, cradling her jaw in one hand and breathing heavily. After already coming twice that day it appeared that he was willing to take his time now and able to keep going for as long as she and Kakashi were willing to service him.

It was gratifying for Tsunade to see this controlled, confident side of Yamato. The first time she’d visited him he had been hesitant to touch her, inexperienced at sex and adorably eager. The Yamato who stood before her now, a calm expression on his handsome face as he watched her mouthing his impressive erection, was a far more assured man than the one he’d been then, in only a few short weeks.

Even if her magical healing pussy power had exhausted itself, Tsunade thought, she couldn’t honestly say that sleeping with Yamato had done nothing to help him. And of that, she could always be proud.

Behind her, Kakashi slowed down again but kept fucking her deep. He withdrew completely before pushing back in with a sharp snap of his hips that buried his cock to the root and Tsunade threw her head back and moaned, her mouth leaving Yamato and her eyes squeezing shut.

“She’s starting to lose control,” Yamato said, sounding equally like he was as well.

Kakashi looked at him hungrily. “I’ll suck you. Come here.”

Yamato didn’t need to be asked twice; he scrambled to his feet and stepped around to meet Kakashi behind the Godaime. Kakashi slurped his length greedily into his mouth, massaging it with his tongue while he buried himself in Tsunade over and over, more than making good on his promise to drive her crazy.

Tsunade could hear Yamato gasping behind her and if she twisted she could just see him thrusting into Kakashi's mouth. Kakashi was apparently perfectly able to satisfy both of them at once which pleased her greatly—multi-tasking was a valuable skill for any Hokage to have.

Kakashi closed his eyes, wholly focussed on using his body to drive the other two to distraction. He sucked Yamato hard, letting the jōnin fuck his stiff length in and out of the tight channel of his lips so he could keep fucking the Godaime in turn. Finally, though, he decided that he couldn't satisfy either of them as much as he wanted to while trying to pleasure them both at once and he released Yamato's cock with a final slurp.

"Come here," Kakashi said, beckoning Yamato down to the floor to kneel by his side. "Look how much she's enjoying getting fucked."

Tsunade let out a strangled moan as Kakashi slammed deep into her and dragged back out slowly, then repeated the action. Yamato could see her wetness coating Kakashi's cock and glistening on the backs of her creamy thighs, her pussy trying to cling to Kakashi every time he pulled out.

"Take a turn," Kakashi said barely above a whisper. "I want to see her begging for your cock."

Yamato bit his lip and nodded fast and Kakashi moved away to give him access. Yamato stroked his cock as he looked at the Hokage spread out for him like a buffet. The swell of her ass was too tempting and he couldn’t resist kissing and nipping his way across both round cheeks. Tsunade sighed and dropped forward onto her elbows to bring a hand to her neglected clit, a hand which, to her great displeasure, Kakashi batted away.

"He'll give it to you soon, Hokage-sama," he soothed, stroking Tsunade's sweat-slick spine.

Without warning, Yamato slapped Tsunade's ass hard. She squealed and Kakashi raised his eyebrows at his friend.

“She has a fantastic ass,” Yamato said with a shrug.

Kakashi hummed his agreement. "Do it again," he commanded.

Yamato repeated the slap, first one cheek and then the other, over and over until a pretty pink flush showed on Tsunade's pale skin and she was panting with her arousal. Yamato then moved closer and teased her with his cock, rubbing it over her clit and folds and just barely nudging at her soaking wet entrance before retreating again. Tsunade writhed on her knees and elbows, her eyes tightly closed as she ached for more sensation.

"Please fuck me," she begged through gritted teeth. "Yamato. Kakashi. Please."

"Did you hear that?" Kakashi said. "She doesn't even care whose cock she gets."

Abruptly he pushed three fingers into the Godaime and she whined and shoved back onto his hand. Kakashi withdrew and brought the wet fingers to Yamato's mouth, pushing them between his lips. Yamato sucked them eagerly, his lashes fluttering and a low groan leaking from his throat. Kakashi retreated to rest the damp fingers against his lower lip and the ANBU guard looked at him with wide eyes.

"She was right,” he said, breathlessly excited. “You are incredible."

Something unreadable flickered briefly over Kakashi’s face and he quickly moved behind Yamato and reached around to take hold of the guard’s stiff cock. Yamato gasped as Kakashi stroked him roughly and guided him to Tsunade’s slick entrance.

Kakashi let Yamato go to wrap his arms around his stomach, resting his chin on his shoulder.

“Fuck your Hokage,” he ordered.

Yamato shuddered in Kakashi’s arms before sheathing his cock in one firm thrust that wrung a low cry out of the Godaime.

"Slow and hard," Kakashi directed, his breath steaming hot against Yamato's ear and his body a firm, delicious press at his back. "Let her really feel you."

Giddy with the thrill of a very naked Kakashi holding him and a very willing Tsunade taking his cock, Yamato soon settled into a blissful rhythm. Each long stroke filled Tsunade all the way up and he seemed to fit her cunt as perfectly as though his cock were Cinderella and she was the mythical glass slipper. He held still for a moment every time he bottomed out and Tsunade shivered with pleasure.

As the ANBU guard’s generously proportioned cock stroked over her sensitive inner walls, the Hokage longed for the release of an orgasm. She physically craved it like a drowning man would crave air. Kakashi had been right: she possessed all of the necessary skill and finesse to induce her own orgasm. If she chose to, she could manipulate her body so precisely that the resulting climax would be indistinguishable from the real thing to both her and to her partner.

It would be easy, so easy, to bring herself to a chakra-guided orgasm around Yamato’s thick cock.

She well knew, though, that she had serious emotional work to do before she could allow herself that release. There were relationships she had to resolve and people she owed it to to do better. She wanted to save that ultimate relief, that closure, for the ones who were still waiting for her.

_ Shizune _ , she thought as her ANBU guard fucked her in a way that made her legs twitch.  _ Genma. _

Yamato pulled out with a groan; Kakashi immediately took hold of his stiff, wet cock and he squirmed away from the touch.

"No, Kakashi, no."

Kakashi stilled his hand and bit the curve of Yamato’s neck. "You need to come again."

The jōnin shuddered in his arms. "I want your mouth, senpai. And hers."

Kakashi hummed against Yamato's skin and stroked his stomach. His erection was nestled against the cleft of Yamato’s ass, warm and impressively persistent so long after it had first been roused. The mokuton user pressed back against it, his mind racing with the possibilities of how he could pleasure the other man if he only had the chance. He reached back and squeezed Kakashi’s ass to urge him even closer and Kakashi made a low, pleased sound and rubbed against him.

Yamato imagined Kakashi moving against him just that way, lubing up his cock and rutting between his cheeks, their bodies flush against each other just as they were in that moment. His face heated up.

"Shall I keep fucking her while we suck you?" Kakashi asked and Yamato snapped back into the present, looking down at the Godaime still on her knees in front of them. He reached out with hands that trembled slightly and kneaded her plump ass, rolling that creamy flesh against his warm palms. His thumb dipped inside her hole, slick with her pussy juices, and she jerked and cried out.

"Yes," Yamato said roughly, pressing deeper with his thumb while his fingers danced over Tsunade's pussy. "Fuck her until she can't even talk."

Kakashi was still rocking slightly, oh so slightly, against Yamato’s ass, leading the other man to recall what Tsunade had said about Kakashi fucking him. Some huge, intense feeling slid through him, starting at his throat and moving downwards to pool like liquid, alcohol warmth low in his belly. The heavy emotional cocktail was a combination of anticipation, apprehension, fierce desire and several other things that he didn’t have the vocabulary to give name to. What he knew for sure was that he badly wanted Kakashi. He had wanted him for years and tonight he could have him, even if only once. Out of sight of both of his partners, he chewed his lower lip as he considered what was soon to come.

"She's pretty close to that already, aren't you?" Kakashi said with a lopsided grin.

Tsunade tossed her head back and glared over her shoulder. "Get over yourself, Hatake."

"She can still talk," Yamato said in what he hoped was a wry tone, cupping the Godaime's warm, damp cunt in his hand. "Try harder, Kakashi."

"And what about you?" Kakashi murmured, plastering himself to Yamato's back and groping his chest, squeezing his defined pectorals. "Can we make you scream? Sob? Beg for it?"

Yamato swallowed and withdrew his thumb from Tsunade's clinging asshole. "Please."

Kakashi and Yamato swapped places and Kakashi immediately pushed his cock back inside Tsunade.

"Come on, princess," he said, stroking her back. "Up on your knees for us so Yamato can use your mouth, too."

Tsunade let out a long-suffering groan and knelt up. Kakashi put his arms around her and nuzzled into her neck.

"Are you alright? You're not getting sore?"

Tsunade snorted, although she was pleased that Kakashi had taken the time to check in on her. "Again, don't flatter yourself."

Kakashi planted his hands on Tsunade's hips and rocked up into her body. Yamato had already gotten to his feet and moved to stand in front of Tsunade, his erection tantalisingly close to her mouth. Tsunade parted her lips for him and he pressed eagerly inside with a sigh.

"Hold still," Kakashi murmured. "Relax for us."

Tsunade did as she was told, allowing the two jōnin to fill her up from both ends. Kakashi and Yamato moved gently, feeding her their cocks at a pace they knew she could take. Kakashi watched Yamato taking her mouth with heavy-lidded eyes and the mokuton user snuck frequent glances at him in return, enjoying his handsome features that, until recently, had so often been covered by a mask.

Before Tsunade had fixed his terrible teeth, Yamato had been one of incredibly few citizens of Konoha to have seen the Copy nin’s face uncovered. During their ANBU days when they had completed numerous S-rank missions together, battling against hostiles and surviving in the very cruelest conditions, it simply hadn’t been possible to keep it hidden all of the time. Yamato had, more than once, put stitches into or pulled shrapnel out of Kakashi’s cheek, his neck, his jaw. He’d seen Kakashi yank down the mask to spit a mouthful of blood out onto the forest floor on the way back to Konoha. He had known for years what horrors lay beneath the mask, but it hadn’t dulled his attraction towards his then-captain at all. If anything, knowing about the flaw and Kakashi’s self-consciousness regarding it had only made Yamato admire and want him all the more.

His eyes met Kakashi’s once again as they both fucked their Hokage and he thought about what she had said to him when she’d confessed that she had invited Kakashi over to help:

_ I do think your feelings are returned, or at least they could be. _

Tsunade was perceptive; the ANBU guard had to credit her with that much.

Kakashi had sucked his cock tonight, sucked it willingly, held his naked body against his own and even, in between all of the sex, kissed him. It was this that Yamato thought about now, Kakashi’s lips so soft and yielding against his own.

He dared, silently but audaciously, to hope that Tsunade could be right about this.

Kakashi trailed his fingers over Tsunade's belly and lower to find her hooded clit and she moaned around her mouthful of cock. Yamato's hips stuttered forward and he flailed out a hand to grip Kakashi's shoulder.

"Make her do that again," he demanded.

Kakashi smirked and gave Tsunade a deep, hard thrust. He heard her hum around Yamato's cock and Yamato shoved deeper into her mouth with a blissful sigh.

"Do I get a turn?" Kakashi asked quietly.

Yamato withdrew with a shaky sigh, a thread of saliva still connecting his cock to Tsunade's tongue, and looked down at Kakashi with a questioning but hopeful expression.

"You can go hard," Kakashi said. "Fuck my mouth. I can take it."

With his eyes locked onto Yamato's he opened his mouth wide and the other jōnin didn’t hesitate to stuff his cock inside. Kakashi rolled his tongue around the hard flesh and Yamato started to fuck greedily with one hand on the back of Kakashi's head.

"Senpai's mouth is so good," he whispered. To Tsunade's ear, it sounded like he hadn't intended to say it out loud. The effect on Kakashi, though, was tangible and immediate: his breathing became audibly heavier and he snapped his hips forward to bury his twitching cock deeper inside her.

They fucked that way, Kakashi rocking up into Tsunade's pussy while Yamato used his mouth, until both men were close to climax, which took no more than a few short minutes. Yamato reluctantly pulled out of Kakashi's mouth and moved back to Tsunade, easing his cock between her lips with a low groan.

"Make me come, Tsunade."

The salt tang of precum coated Tsunade's tongue and she sucked hard until Yamato cried out his release. His orgasm was less powerful this time and he shuddered through it, oversensitive and physically drained as his cock released weak spurts of cum into the Godaime’s mouth.

As Yamato retreated to sit heavily on his bed, Kakashi slipped out of Tsunade’s pussy and squeezed the wet head of his cock in a tight grip, holding back his own orgasm. Tsunade turned to look at him, eyebrows cocked.

"You don't want to come?"

Kakashi shook his head and shot a fleeting but loaded look towards Yamato. "I’d rather wait until we’re...if he lets me. If he wants me to."

Tsunade pulled Kakashi into an easy kiss, both of them tasting of Yamato.

"You really want to, don't you?" she whispered when they separated.

Kakashi only looked guiltily away.

Yamato was leaning back on his elbows, watching the two of them with heavy-lidded eyes.

“What now?” he asked.

Tsunade and Kakashi rose to their feet together, supporting each other.

“It’s up to you," Tsunade answered. "We’ll keep going until you want to stop. Even if you don’t want to fuck us anymore, I could still make you come with my chakra. As many orgasms as you can take.”

A light blush stained Yamato’s cheekbones; behind that touch of colour, his face glowed with contentment. His chest was tacky with sweat and he looked altogether thoroughly well fucked. As he met Tsunade’s eye, though, he worried his lower lip between his teeth and the blush deepened.

“I can keep going,” he said. “A chakra orgasm sounds...interesting. I would like to try it.”

“Then lie down for me, sweetie,” Tsunade said and Yamato complied, getting comfortable on his back. Tsunade settled on top of him, straddling his hips, her well used pussy resting lightly on his currently soft penis. Yamato stroked her thighs, looking up at her with absolute trust. It melted Tsunade’s heart a little and she tossed a glance back over at Kakashi.

“You. Don’t even think about leaving.”

Kakashi shook his head and settled into the chair Yamato had made earlier. His cock looked painfully hard, flushed dark with blood where it rested against his toned stomach.

Tsunade leaned down and brushed a gentle kiss over Yamato’s mouth.

“I’ll make you come again, then we’ll get you nice and open for Kakashi to fuck you. How does that sound?”

Yamato jerked his chin in a small nod and whispered, “Thank you.”

Tsunade cradled his face in both hands. “Okay. Are you ready?”

Yamato nodded again.

Tsunade closed her eyes and focussed carefully on her chakra. She sent threads through her fingertips and into Yamato’s body, searching and feeling her way around his nervous system. Her chakra tickled at his brain and his body simultaneously in just the right way to trigger him to—

“Ah!”

Yamato jerked beneath her as he was brought to instantaneous orgasm, his pelvic muscles spasming through it. His hands clutched at Tsunade desperately.

“Shh,” Tsunade soothed, placing light kisses to her ANBU guard’s mouth as he panted beneath her, his chest rising and falling rapidly with his pounding heart.

“That—that’s incredible,” Yamato managed.

Tsunade was still using her chakra inside his body to carefully monitor his physical state. She found him healthy and strong, more than capable of being pushed further.

“Can you give me another one, sweetie?” she murmured against Yamato’s mouth, moving one hand to his forehead to feel the heat there. Yamato licked his lips and his tongue nudged hers.

“Yes,” he whispered.

Tsunade repeated the trick, coaxing Yamato’s blood vessels to dilate until she felt his cock stiffen between her legs then triggering his muscles and nerve endings in waves. Yamato’s breath caught in his throat as his fifth orgasm of the evening rolled through him. His cock twitched determinedly but nothing came out.

“You’re doing so well,” Tsunade cooed and pumped more chakra into Yamato with no warning, before his abused cock even had the chance to go soft again. Yamato’s whole body rattled between her and the mattress and his fingers dug hard into the meat of her waist as a wrecked sound tore out of his throat.

Finally Tsunade slid off of Yamato as he fought desperately for his breath, weak and shivering with pleasure that had already crossed the line into overstimulation. She stroked his hair tenderly back from his burning forehead.

“Lie on your stomach now, Yamato. Kakashi, come here and eat him out.”

“Just a minute,” Kakashi said.

There came a soft sound from the other side of the room. It took the Godaime a moment to recognise it as the sound of ice cubes clinking against glass. She raised her head and blinked at what she saw, surprised though not at all concerned. 

“Kakashi?”

“I didn’t want to miss anything,” the silver-haired jōnin said by way of explanation as he took the glass of ice water from the tray that his shadow clone held. “But hydration is important.”

“Hn,” Tsunade huffed, sitting up and folding her arms across her naked chest. “You do have a point. Yamato, honey?”

The ANBU guard grunted and weakly pushed himself up, rubbing at his eyes. When he took in what he was seeing, his jaw dropped.

“Oh my…”

“The clone isn’t staying,” Kakashi said quickly.

His clone, however, gave Yamato a flirtatious wave. The thing was equally as naked as Kakashi and its dick was just as hard. The look on Yamato’s face said he would have paid very good money indeed to have the clone stick around for the final act of their very pornographic production.

The clone approached the bed and wordlessly held out its tray of refreshments. There were soldier pills alongside the water and Tsunade hummed, impressed by the future Rokudaime's foresight and thoughtfulness.

“Smart. Yamato, eat one.”

Yamato was still staring glassily at the clone, which gave a wicked smirk before holding a glass of water to his parted lips. Yamato drank without ever taking his eyes off of the chakra creation and Kakashi sat on the edge of the bed next to Tsunade and muttered out of the side of his mouth:

“Should I be jealous?”

“You should be taking notes,” Tsunade suggested, holding back a snort of laughter as Kakashi’s clone delicately placed a soldier pill between its own lips then leant in to press it into Yamato’s mouth with its tongue.

“Drink the whole glass,” Kakashi said softly and Yamato’s attention immediately snapped back to him as he seemed to recall that, yes, the real Kakashi was very much still in the room with him.

“S-senpai,” he stammered.

Tsunade resisted another urge to laugh and put an arm around Yamato’s shoulders. “Drink up. We’ve already put you through a lot and we’re not done yet.”

Yamato took the waterglass in both hands and with a flick of his wrist, Kakashi dispelled the clone. The memories hit him and his lips curled into a lazy smile. Yamato looked longingly at the now empty space in front of him and Tsunade had a pretty good idea of exactly what he was thinking—it really didn’t take a rocket scientist to figure it out.

Kakashi stood and then all of Yamato’s focus was on the man in front of him, naked, hard and slowly advancing. Kakashi put one knee on the mattress and leaned towards Yamato, his grey eyes smouldering like the thick choking smoke of a bonfire.

“Will you let me, Yamato? Do you want that?”

Yamato nodded with no hesitation, flushing at his own eagerness but not dropping his eyes from Kakashi’s.

“Yes, please,” he said and moments later he was whining softly as Kakashi licked purposefully between his firm buttocks.

Tsunade sat up against the headboard and watched Kakashi slowly work the other man open, the ANBU’s face hidden against the pillow as he let out a quiet noise on every breath. Kakashi’s eyes were closed as he coaxed Yamato to relax with long, gentle sweeps of his tongue. His hand crept over the swell of one buttock and Tsunade felt Yamato shiver beside her at the first nudge to his tight entrance.

“Where do you keep your lube, Tenzō?” Kakashi asked against his skin. Tsunade wondered if he even realised what name he’d used.

Yamato didn’t seem to notice as he raised his head enough to say “Under the bed. White shoebox.”

With lube-slick fingers Kakashi teased Yamato’s hole, easing in the very tip of one finger and circling it, urging the muscles to accept his intrusion. Yamato keened low in his throat and spread his thighs wider. He was hard again with no interference from Tsunade, something she didn’t think would have been possible after so many orgasms already. Kakashi lifted him by the hips to bring him onto his knees and sucked in a breath when he realised it, too. He reached between Yamato’s legs and drew two fingers down his stiff length and Yamato cried out. Even such a light touch felt like sandpaper against his sensitive skin, but he craved it all the same.

“You still want more,” Kakashi marvelled. “You’re already hard for me.”

Yamato swallowed. “I...I want you inside me,” he said in a hoarse voice so unlike his usual even tone. “Soon, Kakashi. Please.”

Kakashi’s own dick was still standing to attention; he closed his eyes at Yamato’s words and his jaw tightened, one muscle jumping at the corner of his mouth.

“Relax for me,” he said and leaned over to kiss the dip above Yamato’s ass. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

It took a torturously long time until Kakashi had two fingers inside Yamato. The ANBU trembled on his knees, his forehead resting on his arms while Kakashi finger fucked him slowly, thrusting as deep as he could and withdrawing almost entirely, getting Yamato used to the feeling of something moving inside him. He twisted his hand, searching, and found Yamato’s prostate with the pads of his fingers. Yamato cried out and clenched around him, his cock dribbling precum.

“You feel that?” Kakashi murmured, brushing deliberately over the swollen bundle of nerves. “When I’m inside you, I’ll be stroking that with my cock.”

“Kakashi,” Yamato whispered. He turned his head and Tsunade saw tear tracks staining his cheeks. She stroked his shoulders.

“Are you okay? I could make you less sensitive if you—”

“No,” Yamato said, blinking his wet eyes open to look up at her, dazed but determined. “I want to feel everything.”

Kakashi intently watched his fingers working, his pupils so wide and dark they’d eaten up almost all of the grey in his eyes. Tsunade turned to him.

“Kakashi? Do you need anything?”

“I’m fine,” Kakashi said. His voice bordered on a growl, it was so low and thick with desire. “We’re almost there.”

Ten minutes later Yamato’s back was arched and his teeth gritted as Kakashi pumped four long fingers rhythmically in and out of his ass. Kakashi tore his attention away for long enough to look at Tsunade.

“How should we do this? You should be...involved. Yes?”

Tsunade stroked Yamato’s hair until he forced his eyes open to look at her. “Yamato? Would you like to be inside my pussy while Kakashi takes you?”

Yamato dropped his head, breathing hard. “I don’t...don’t think I can.”

“It’s okay. You don’t have to move. Just put your cock inside me so that you can come there.”

Kakashi twisted his hand and Yamato jerked on the bed. “I...nngh. How? What...what position?”

Tsunade had to think about it and all the while Kakashi never stopped thrusting his fingers, relishing the feeling of the other man’s body steadily opening up for him.

“We’ll need a little help,” the Godaime finally said, her brow creased in a frown. “You’re not fit for anything more right now than lying back and taking it.”

Yamato groaned his agreement. His cock gave a heavy throb and leaked some more.

“Kakashi, you’re a tactician,” Tsunade said with a sly smirk. “What position?”

“You on your hands and knees again,” Kakashi said immediately and Tsunade’s smirk widened. He’d clearly given this some thought beforehand.

“I’ve spent enough time on my knees already tonight,” she said with a dismissive wave. “Think harder.”

“Well...how about you on your back with the two of us kneeling?”

Tsunade grinned. “Your Rokudaime Hokage in action, Konoha.”

Kakashi didn’t laugh or even smile; Tsunade suspected he was just too desperate to get inside his friend’s body. She leaned over to Yamato again.

“Can you make us a harness, sweetie? You’ll struggle to keep yourself upright without it.”

“I’ll hold him,” Kakashi said. It sounded like a promise.

“Well, I can’t hold my pussy that high up all by myself,” Tsunade returned. “My core muscles are pretty fantastic but I’d definitely strain  _ something _ .”

Yamato let out a breathless laugh and grinned brightly at the Hokage. “I can do it. Shall we...is everyone ready?”

He was visibly excited now and his cock wasn’t the only thing that gave the feeling away; even after hours of fucking both of them he was eager for Kakashi. The silver-haired jōnin withdrew his fingers and Yamato sat back on his heels, erection jutting proudly from his lap.

“Get comfortable, Tsunade. I’ll make some vines for you.”

Tsunade smiled and touched his chest. “It would be fun to do this again one day. You know, you're very good in bed.”

Yamato blushed and looked away as he quickly formed the mokuton seals and thick vines crept down from the leaves covering the ceiling. He knelt between Tsunade’s legs and she arched her body upwards, keeping her head and shoulders on the pillows and raising her hips high. Yamato coaxed his vines to cross beneath her lower back and curl around her knees, taking her weight.

“Is that good?”

“Mmhmm,” Tsunade hummed happily.

“Are you ready for me?”

Tsunade spread her folds apart with her fingers, swaying gently in the vines as she moved. “Give me your cock, Yamato.”

The ANBU eased into her with a satisfied sigh. Kakashi moved in close behind him and dropped a hand to knead his ass.

“And you, Yamato? Can you take me?”

“Please, Kakashi,” Yamato whispered, dropping his head as a shiver of excitement raced through him. He held still inside Tsunade, his hands tight on her hips.

Yamato’s breath caught in his throat when Kakashi started to push forward, the head of his hard cock straining to enter the tight ring of muscle. Yamato closed his eyes and bore down the way Kakashi had taught him to around his fingers. His body opened up and Kakashi’s shaft, drenched in slippery lube, slid halfway inside all at once. Kakashi gasped and caught himself so that he didn’t push in too far, his hands landing lube-sticky on Yamato’s waist.

“Kakashi,” Yamato whispered, his head still bowed. “All of it.”

“You’re sure?” Kakashi breathed. Despite how thoroughly he’d fingered him open, Yamato was impossibly tight around him. His heart hammered in his chest and he ached to sink all the way into his warmth.

Yamato took a deep breath, focusing on staying relaxed and on the way Tsunade’s pussy felt around his rock hard shaft.

“I’m sure,” he said.

Kakashi was almost dizzy from the heat of Yamato’s body clutching his cock, trying to draw him in. He’d been hard for so long without relief and he wanted to come so badly he could have wept, but in spite of the fierceness of his body's need to get off, he absolutely would not let himself hurt Yamato. The jōnin was letting him inside, into a place that no one else had ever been before, and it felt like a precious gift that he had to cherish.

He didn’t let himself think about why Yamato might have wanted him to be his first. He didn’t let himself wonder why he himself was so willing, either.

“You’ll tell me,” Kakashi said as he moved forward inch by inch, more slowly than he’d ever entered somebody before. “You’ll tell me if it’s too much. If it feels bad, you have to—”

“Kakashi,” Yamato said. He reached back and grabbed Kakashi’s thigh. “I want this. I want you. Please.”

“God,” Kakashi groaned, his head dropping to rest against the nape of Yamato’s neck as he pressed deeper inside, as deep as he could get. His movement punched a breathless cry out of Yamato and he immediately stilled.

“Did I hurt you?”

“No,” Yamato said. He swallowed hard and his fingers flexed on Tsunade's hips. “You’re just...you’re so deep.”

“Is it too much? Should I stop?”

Yamato shook his head.

Kakashi let out a shaky breath then took Yamato’s chin between his thumb and forefinger, coaxing his head to turn. He rubbed his nose against Yamato’s and then took his mouth in a soft, lingering kiss. Yamato parted his lips easily for Kakashi’s tongue and moaned low in his throat.

Kakashi broke away and searched his friend’s eyes. “Can I move?”

Yamato nodded, his eyes alight with affection and deep trust.

Kakashi kept his hand on Yamato’s face as he drew slowly back, noting every tiny flicker and microexpression that passed over his features. Arched and half suspended in front of them, Tsunade squeezed her pussy rhythmically around Yamato’s shaft; he hummed his appreciation and stroked a hand over her belly but he had eyes only for Kakashi who held his gaze as he rocked into his body. His movement travelled through Tsunade in turn, creating the slightest swaying motion that pushed Yamato deeper into her pussy.

Yamato sighed with deep satisfaction as Kakashi’s careful thrusts helped to gently stimulate his cock inside the Godaime. His body was almost completely relaxed, most of his weight resting on Kakashi as he passively received pleasure from both ends. The feeling of Kakashi inside him had at first been uncomfortable but so deeply thrilling, the conclusion of a longing that had existed within him for more time than he could say. The longer that they went on, the better it felt physically until he was shiveringly aware of his senpai’s stiff shaft touching every inner part of him, raising gooseflesh over his arms as it grazed his walls. Kakashi drew back slowly once more and his eyes fluttered closed.

“Ah, Kakashi,” he murmured, his hand on Kakashi’s ass encouraging him to keep going.

It was all the signal the silver-haired jōnin needed to stop holding back. He thrust back into Yamato’s body in one smooth motion and Yamato’s expression twisted from one of easy bliss to pleasure so sharp it almost looked like pain as Kakashi’s cock bumped that place inside him that he’d earlier teased with his fingers. His mouth fell open and his brows drew together as he gasped.

“Oh, yes. Kakashi, yes.”

“You feel incredible,” Kakashi murmured, his breath drifting hot over Yamato’s ear and cheek while he pumped his length in and out of him. “So good around my cock, Tenzō.”

Yamato whined at the use of his former name and his cock twitched hard enough for Tsunade to feel it inside her. She felt strangely voyeuristic watching the two men together, even though she had orchestrated their coupling herself. But the way that they were fucking was just so desperately  _ intimate _ .

She caught Kakashi’s eye and the jōnin read her meaning exactly; he shifted his grip to the vines around her ass so that when he thrust in, Tsunade’s weight shifted in the harness to pull her harder onto Yamato’s straining erection.

Yamato’s harsh breaths made his chest heave as he came apart helplessly between their targeted assault of his most sensitive organs. Kakashi dropped his mouth to the curve of his neck, first to kiss and then to bite. He kept talking, more than Tsunade had ever heard him speak before, murmuring a litany of praise against Yamato’s skin.

“You’re doing so well. Taking me so deep. How does it feel?”

“Good, it’s—good,” Yamato managed to choke out. “Ah! Don’t—don’t stop.”

“You like having my cock inside you, don’t you?” Kakashi asked and Yamato shuddered and tipped his head back to rest on the other's shoulder. Kakashi took the opportunity to claim his mouth again, kissing him deeply. Yamato’s mouth was sloppy against his and he panted against his senpai’s lips

“Can you feel how hard I am inside you?” Kakashi whispered against Yamato's jaw, so softly that Tsunade barely caught his words. “I won’t last much longer. You feel too good. I’ve wanted—wanted this for so long.”

Yamato stared awe-struck up at Kakashi. He let go of Tsunade completely to get both hands firmly on Kakashi’s ass, urging him on. Their two bodies sandwiching him held him steady; Tsunade was relatively sure the man wouldn’t have remained upright without them. Yamato’s cock throbbed inside her pussy as Kakashi eased his stiff length in and out of him.

“I want to come inside you,” Kakashi murmured in between heated, urgent kisses. “Want to fill you up with my cum.”

His voice was more strained than Tsunade had ever heard it before and his fingers were white-knuckle tight on her hips. Yamato, in his turn, let out a strangled groan and trembled between them. He seemed to be very close to climaxing for an incredible seventh time that evening, if it were even possible. Tsunade sensed that Kakashi was holding back his own orgasm to get Yamato there first. She held onto the dangling vines and, with her feet flat on the mattress, found the momentum to rock herself back and forth on Yamato’s swollen cock.

“Yes, oh please,” Yamato gasped. His chest heaved with every desperate breath he sucked in. “Kakashi, please.” His cock thickened even more, straining for release deep inside her. Tsunade met Kakashi’s eye over Yamato’s shoulder and gave him a small nod.

Kakashi’s cheeks were flushed, his hair wild and darkened with sweat. He pressed his mouth to Yamato’s shoulder and sped up his thrusts until his hips were slapping hard against his ass. His hands slid from Tsunade’s hips to wrap the ANBU guard up in his arms.

“Come for me, Tenzō,” he whispered. “Come on my cock. Let me feel it.”

Yamato cried out as he crashed over the edge of his orgasm. His whole body shook with the force of it and Kakashi gasped and buried himself deep in that intense tightness.

“Tenzō,” he managed as he passed the point of no return, fingers dragging desperately over Yamato’s chest. “God, Tenzō.”

Kakashi finally let go with a low groan of completion, his throbbing cock releasing wave after wave of warm cum to fill the tight channel of Yamato’s body. His head swam with sensory overload; the mingled scents of their bodies, the sharp salt taste of Yamato's sweat on his tongue, the sounds Yamato couldn’t help letting out as his body took everything that Kakashi had to give. He found himself sucking a bruise onto Yamato’s throat, his mouth seeming to act on its own to mark the other man possessively as his skin tingled all over in the afterglow of possibly the best sex he’d ever had in his life.

Yamato trembled as he rode out the aftershocks of his own intense climax in Kakashi's arms, equally overwhelmed. His chest rose and fell over hitching, half-sobbing breaths while Kakashi murmured more praise against his skin, still moving gently inside him.

“That was better than I ever could have dreamed. You...God, you...”

“Kakashi,” Yamato whispered. His face was mottled red and wet with sweat and tears. He looked absolutely wrecked. “Kakashi, I—”

“Oh Kami,” Tsunade exclaimed. “Are the two of you seeing this?”

Throughout Yamato’s bedroom every single surface, vine and piece of furniture had burst into life with hundreds of brightly coloured, living flowers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chakra-induced orgasms, cum eating, creampie, anal sex, first time, minor mokuton misuse, teasing, heavy denial of feelings (Kakashi!), threesome, partner sharing, overstimulation, dirty talk


	7. Shizune; Shizune & Genma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was long overdue.

_**Shizune & Genma** _

Tsunade didn’t think she’d ever had a shower as lengthy or as thorough as the one that she treated herself to at Yamato’s. She groaned as she stood slumped beneath the scalding spray, letting the water pound her aching shoulders. That final position had  _ not _ been kind to her, and what on Earth had she been thinking by letting the two men fuck her so relentlessly for so long? She was damn lucky to be a medic or she was sure she’d be contending with one hell of a urinary tract infection come the morning. She ached down below in a way that wasn’t at all pleasant, as though she’d been chafed raw. The possibility made her shudder.

That wasn’t even to mention the cramps in her legs, the ache in her jaw (Yamato really did have a very decent cock, she didn’t know how she’d failed to notice it the first time), a dozen other little aches and strains…

Kami, the things she did for Konoha and its citizens.

The things she did for  _ Hatake _ .

Tsunade gnashed her teeth and angrily lathered up the bar soap between her hands.

After she felt as clean as she could after such a marathon fuck session—Gods, she’d never gone for that long before, not even with Genma, and all without even a single  _ orgasm _ —she passed both hands over her body from top to toe, using her healing chakra to soothe the worst of the damage. She left a little of the tenderness down below, though; she always enjoyed the reminder of the fun she’d had that came every time she crossed her legs the next day. She just needed to be able to sit down without wincing, that was all.

Kakashi, she thought with a smirk, wouldn’t be so lucky—he would just have to live with the physical toll of his exertions as well as, she hoped, the emotional consequences. There could be no way, surely, even for a man as pathologically avoidant as Hatake Kakashi, to continue to deny his deeper feelings for Yamato after  _ that _ performance.

Tsunade exited the small bathroom bundled in towels and collected her clothes, still piled in the living room. Most of the mokuton had returned to that space but it was far more manicured than before: a living wall of flowers that circled the entire room but didn’t encroach into its centre. The sex, then, had definitely had an effect, but it hadn’t cured Yamato completely.

That was, if what was happening to him was even a disorder; Tsunade wasn’t sure  _ what _ it was. Yamato still stood as the first and only user of an implanted kekkei genkai. If anything unusual were happening to it now after so many years of apparently flawless use, it would surely merit a lot of further study if Yamato was willing. Frankly, Tsunade couldn’t believe that the man had simply been allowed to live his life outside of a laboratory (although she was intensely grateful that he  _ had  _ been allowed; he was still a human being, after all, and worth a lot more than his borrowed jutsu).

Such study would give her at least one thing to do after retirement. She wouldn’t ever dream of experimenting on innocent children the way that Orochimaru and Danzo had done and she certainly didn’t intend to leave a slew of dead shinobi behind her the way that Hiruzen’s experiments had, but the potential of the mokuton as a force for good was undeniable. If Yamato could successfully wield it without Senju blood (at least, as far as she knew), then there was still a chance that others could, too. Was it his dual chakra affinities? she wondered as she dressed. Would other water and earth users be able to create mokuton as well, perhaps even without her grandfather’s DNA?

Before Tsunade left she popped her head back into the bedroom to say goodbye to Yamato. She found him fast asleep with Kakashi close beside him. The room smelled heavily of sex and sweat and mokuton vines still hung from the ceiling but neither man cared about any of that, soundly asleep as they both were. The Godaime crept closer to look at them, feeling a little voyeuristic once again but also thinking what the hell, they’d both stuffed her full of their cocks and she wasn’t harming anyone with her perfectly innocent peeping.

The two jōnin lay face to face on Yamato’s bed, blankets tangled around their legs. Their foreheads were tipped together and Yamato’s hand rested on Kakashi’s waist while Kakashi’s hand lay on Yamato’s arm. They looked happy, even in sleep. It was enough to cause Tsunade to tear up a little. After everything that they’d been through in their lives so far, God knew the two of them had earned a little happiness.

She probably had herself, at that. And, she thought with resolve as she quietly left the house, it was high time that she claimed it.

The sun was just starting to creep over the horizon as Tsunade walked home. She could have shunshin’d but she had never minded a quiet walk through the village.  _ Her _ village. As unlikely as she’d thought it when she’d reluctantly taken over as Hokage, Konoha had become a true home for her once again, one that she couldn’t imagine ever straying too far from. She had grown accustomed to the weather here, she knew the streets and the people and she understood the rhythm of village life.

She had found loved ones here when, after losing Dan, Nawaki, Orochimaru and Jiraiya, she had believed that she would never love again.

Her heart seized with longing and for a moment her feet threatened to carry her to a different destination, but she resisted. Christ, she’d been awake all night shagging; even after a shower and some self-healing, this was clearly  _ not _ the time to go to Shizune. A good night’s sleep first wouldn’t kill her.

She’d kept the other woman waiting, Kami knew that she had, but she had deep faith in Shizune’s loyalty. It had never once faltered before and she was confident that her assistant understood her feelings and knew that she wouldn’t be waiting for much longer. Genma had told her so, after all. Genma, too, would be patient.

When she went to them, she wanted it to be right. The right time and the right place. They deserved that much from her.

Tsunade collapsed into her bed and slept until long past midday, Hokage duties be damned. Shizune and Genma would cover for her.

Shizune shot her an unimpressed look when she did saunter into her office later that afternoon, but it didn’t hold much weight considering that she was in the middle of a poker game with Genma, Shikamaru and Yugao.

“Are we playing for real money?” Tsunade asked as she pulled up a chair.

“Matchsticks,” Shikamaru said, tossing three into the pot. “I call.”

“Ugh,” Genma groaned. “I’ve lost every hand.”

“Good thing Tsunade’s here, then,” Shizune teased, knocking Tsunade’s foot with her own.

“That’s fighting talk,” Tsunade growled, rolling up her sleeves. “I raise five.”

Several hands later Tsunade finally asked, “Do none of us have any actual work to do today? Shizu?”

Shizune shook her head. “There were only three scrolls on your desk this morning. I took care of them in less than two hours.”

“It’s a total drag,” Shikamaru said around the matchstick he was chewing on.

“I can’t believe I’m saying this, but you were actually too good at your job,” Genma said. Beneath the table his hand found Tsunade’s thigh and squeezed. “Everything is running like clockwork. Unless a comet hits the village and destroys everything, we can just sit back and watch.”

“Hn. Well, I suppose we should be grateful. This was always the goal, wasn’t it?”

Silence fell over the room, broken only by the ticking of the clock above the desk.

“You wanna get drunk?” Yugao asked.

“Oh my God,  _ yes _ !” Genma groaned in response.

***

Tsunade had let Yamato have two days off work to recover. Before she’d left his house she’d scanned him with her healing chakra to make sure she hadn’t pushed him too hard. She’d found him thoroughly exhausted but otherwise intact. She had no doubt that certain parts of him would ache rather unpleasantly if left alone, though, so she’d given him a quick flash of her chakra to ease the worst of it.

Still, it wasn’t only the physical effects that she was concerned about. No doubt sleeping with Kakashi would have a significant emotional impact on Yamato. Tsunade was gracious enough to allow him some time to adjust to their changed relationship.

For Kakashi, however, she displayed no such sympathy. She called him into the office bright and early on the second day.

To his credit, he arrived less than fifteen minutes late.

“I’m impressed,” Tsunade said, glancing from his covered face to her watch. “Yamato must be a good influence.”

“Hmm,” Kakashi hummed noncommittally, his hands deep in his hip pockets. “What’s the agenda for today, Tsunade-sama?”

Tsunade dragged Kakashi on a completely unnecessary tour of the Hokage tower, peering into every storage room and office and detailing the purpose of each in painstaking detail until Kakashi was all but crawling behind her.

At lunchtime, Tsunade relented.

“Thank you for your time today, Kakashi. You are dismissed.”

Kakashi let out a long breath and rubbed his clearly tired eyes. “Thank you.”

“I want a report from you on my desk first thing tomorrow morning describing, in detail, what you as Hokage plan to do to improve the administrative functions of the village and increase shinobi efficiency.”

Kakashi narrowed his eyes. “Why are you punishing me? Haven’t I done what you asked of me?”

“Yes, but you had an attitude about it,” Tsunade snapped, then smiled slyly. “That, and I just like to keep you on your toes, brat. And considering I allowed you yesterday morning off—”

“Only because you weren’t here, either,” Kakashi pointed out.

“Oh, just go home, Hatake. I’m sick of the sight of you.” She added, in a much sweeter tone, “But say hello to Yamato for me, won’t you?”

Kakashi only grunted as he left.

Shizune had chosen to work in her own little office that day. Tsunade rapped on the open door lightly, leaning against the frame. Shizune’s smile was warm when she looked up.

“Hello.”

“Hi,” Tsunade returned. “Do you have plans after work today?”

“Nothing I couldn’t cancel,” Shizune said. “Why?”

_ Kami, this shouldn’t still be so difficult _ , Tsunade thought as she struggled for the most appropriate words. Hadn’t they all but confessed their feelings already over lunch?

“I’d like to spend some time with you,” she settled on eventually, grimacing as the words came out. “Just the two of us. I believe...we are rather overdue.”

Shizune put down her pen and rested her chin on her hand, an almost dreamy smile drifting over her face.

“Dinner at my place?”

“I wouldn’t want to impose,” Tsunade said, turning a little pink.

Shizune’s smile broadened. “I would enjoy cooking for you, if I may. You bring the sake.”

“It’s a date,” Tsunade said then mentally bit her tongue. “I mean, it isn’t really a...oh, you know what I’m trying to say.”

Shizune stood from her desk and slowly crossed the room. When she reached the Godaime she moved one step closer into her personal space than anybody else would have been allowed to without risk of dismemberment. Tsunade became very aware of her breaths coming fast between her parted lips and her skin heating up as Shizune leaned in and brushed a kiss to her cheek, a bare inch from the corner of her mouth.

“It’s a date,” Shizune said, her dark eyes alight.

Tsunade swallowed past the sudden dryness in her throat. “I’ll be there at seven.”

She spent far, far longer than she would ever admit deciding how to dress for the evening. It felt like the most important evening of her life. She wanted to look desirable, her body inviting and her lips kissable. Tsunade spent more than thirty minutes experimenting with different hairstyles before eventually deciding to just leave her hair loose, then close to an hour trying on outfits. She settled on a white cotton dress that she knew accentuated her curves with its halter top and circle skirt and took extra care with her makeup so that her lashes framed her eyes just right and the colour of her lips was just a shade rosier than natural.

Halfway to Shizune’s apartment, she panicked. What if the other woman hadn’t dressed up at all? Had she overdone it? She got herself so worked up that she almost forgot to pick up a bottle of sake and had to double back on herself to go to the market. Once there, she became further flustered wondering if she should also bring a gift, or a dessert, or flowers.

It was ten past seven when Tsunade knocked on Shizune’s door with a bottle of sake in one hand and a small paper bag of rose and plum candies in the other.

She was surprised, flattered and relieved all at once when her assistant answered the door in a form fitting sleeveless black dress which, although modest, was certainly not part of Shizune’s regular wardrobe. Tsunade saw the same series of emotions flit across Shizune’s face as she took in the Hokage’s outfit.

“You look very nice this evening,” Tsunade said awkwardly as she thrust the gifts she'd brought forward. Shizune took them and they hovered in the doorway for several charged seconds before Shizune remembered herself and stepped back with a blush to allow Tsunade into the apartment.

The space was fairly spartan, neat and orderly as Shizune herself was. Tatami mats covered the floor and a low table with four fawn-coloured cushions arranged around it sat in the centre of the room. By the far wall was a futon, above which was one solitary shelf containing books and a handful of trinkets and ornaments. Delicious smells wafted through from the adjoining kitchen. Shizune brought out a sake set and they toasted and drank their first cup each with their eyes locked on each other.

“Can I help with the dinner?”

“No, no.” Shizune waved her away. “Make yourself comfortable, it’ll be ready in no time.”

“Do you cook often?”

“Once or twice a week,” Shizune called from the kitchen. “I don’t often have company, though. Usually it’s only for myself.”

_ I should already know these things, _ Tsunade thought with a flash of irritation. The whole thing still felt unreasonably difficult in a way that angered her. They wanted the same thing, didn’t they? The hard work should have been over and done with, shouldn’t it?

Tsunade drank a second cup of sake while Shizune was busy cooking, then a third and a fourth. When she finally felt liquid warmth spreading out from her stomach, she steeled herself and marched into the kitchen.

Shizune stood at the stove, using chopsticks to stir something in a deep sided saucepan. As Tsunade watched, she bent to take a delicate sniff, then put the chopsticks into her mouth to taste.

And just like that, it stopped being difficult.

Tsunade moved behind Shizune and slid her arms around her waist, pressing her face to the nape of her pale, slender neck. Shizune stiffened for the barest moment before melting into her touch with a sigh. Her hands, small and warm, came to rest over Tsunade’s.

“I almost lost you,” Tsunade murmured. “I was so afraid, Shizu. Do you remember it?”

“Not much,” Shizune admitted, stroking Tsunade’s fingers. “I just woke up and you were there.”

“I should have been there before that,” Tsunade said. “I overlooked you. You’ve been so loyal, Shizune. So loyal and so patient.”

Her assistant drew in a slow, deep breath.

“You’re here now,” she said, turning in Tsunade’s arms.

Their first kiss was soft but assured, both of them very aware that the other longed for it just as much but feeling no need to rush. Tsunade took Shizune’s face in her hands and Shizune met her halfway, sighing as the Hokage pressed a lingering kiss to her mouth. Tsunade moved closer, close enough that her large breasts became significantly flattened between their bodies. Her hands slid to Shizune’s neck and Shizune caught her lower lip between her teeth and tugged lightly before taking another kiss just as languid at the first, her lips wet and slightly parted.

Steady heat licked upwards through Tsunade’s body as she stood in the tiny kitchen with her most faithful assistant finally in her arms in the way that she had craved for much longer than she’d been consciously aware of.

Shizune pulled away slowly, her eyelashes fluttering.

“Tsunade,” she whispered. “The food will burn.”

“I don’t want to eat,” Tsunade said, chasing her mouth. “I want you.”

Shizune laughed softly and turned back to the stove. “Hey now, you need to eat something. I spent a long time preparing this meal. I won’t waste food, not even for my Hokage.”

Tsunade clung stubbornly to Shizune, stretching to nibble the side of her neck. Shizune laughed again and tipped her head, shivering when Tsunade’s lips caressed her skin.

“Afterwards,” she said, skating her hands over Tsunade’s hips. “We can wait.”

“Speak for yourself,” Tsunade growled, searching for the zipper on Shizune’s dress. “I haven’t come in over a month.”

“Oh,” Shizune said, pushing the pan off of the heat and turning again. “You know, that’s a lot of pressure.”

Tsunade dragged Shizune away from the stove and kissed her, more tenderly than her tone had suggested that she would, teasing the other’s lips apart with her tongue. Shizune’s breath fluttered warm into the space between their mouths; she tasted like the sauce she’d been stirring and the sake they’d shared, delicious and addictive. The Godaime pressed deeper into her mouth and slid her hands down her body, gratified when her touch over the slight swell of Shizune’s breasts made her gasp and tilt her hips upwards.

It wasn’t a rejection, Tsunade thought with a mental smirk as she moved her mouth to the hollow of Shizune’s throat and licked. Shizune braced her hands on the counter behind her and bared more of her pretty neck to Tsunade’s mouth.

“We can consider this an appetiser,” Tsunade said on her way back to Shizune’s lips.

It was a far more heated kiss; Shizune buried both hands in Tsunade’s tangle of blonde hair and groaned around her tongue and when Tsunade again searched for the zipper of her dress she helped her to find it. It slid down smoothly and Tsunade moaned softly at the feeling of Shizune’s warm, bare back beneath her hands.

“Shizu,” she whispered. “Let me taste you.”

Shizune sighed and arched her back in a way that pushed her breasts outwards.

“Tsunade,” she breathed, pulling back to look at the Godaime with lust-blown eyes.

Her cheeks were tinged with the prettiest shade of pink and Tsunade kissed her again hungrily, nipping at her lips as she helped her out of her dress. As the fabric hit the floor Tsunade’s hands found Shizune’s bare skin again, starting at her waist and drifting over her flat stomach. Shizune’s lips trembled against the Hokage’s as her fingers crept higher and higher until she was gently cupping Shizune’s bare breasts. Tsunade broke the kiss then to catch her breath, desperately aroused and wanting so very much to see what she was touching.

Shizune leaned heavily against the counter, now dressed in only a pair of white cotton panties that Tsunade could see had started to become damp between her thighs. Her breasts were perfect teardrops that became rounder when Tsunade gently teased her nipples to stiffness with the pads of her thumbs.

“You are beautiful,” Tsunade said, staring at all of the bare skin laid out in front of her like a feast. And Shizune  _ was _ beautiful, her alabaster skin almost completely unmarked and a perfect contrast to her jet black hair and eyes. She was svelte, just the barest curves showing at her chest and hips in contrast to Tsunade’s hourglass figure, with straight shoulders and lightly toned arms and legs. She coloured under Tsunade’s heated gaze but made no move to cover herself.

Tsunade lifted one of Shizune’s breasts in her hand and dipped to take the nipple into her mouth. Shizune let out a tiny cry as she trembled against the kitchen counter. Tsunade slid her other hand over the front of Shizune’s panties and heard her assistant’s breathing quicken until she was panting.

Tsunade licked and kissed her way up to Shizune’s neck as her fingers teased at the waistband of her panties. She sucked a bruise into that pale skin, wanting to mark, to claim Shizune as hers although the two of them didn’t need anything so visible to know in their hearts that it was so. She wanted Shizune to mark her in turn; she wanted to show the whole world that they belonged to each other.

Tsunade’s exploring hand quested over a neat crop of hair and lower to dip between Shizune’s thighs. Her pussy was warm and slick and Shizune moaned when the Godaime’s fingers slipped easily between her folds, gently learning the shape of her.

“How do you like it, Shizu?” Tsunade breathed into her assistant’s ear. “What do you want?”

“Just don’t stop,” Shizune whispered.

Tsunade withdrew her teasing hand to lift Shizune by the waist and deposit her on the kitchen counter. Shizune immediately parted her thighs and the heavy scent of her arousal drifted into the air. Tsunade looked into her eyes as she removed her panties, dragging her fingers along Shizune’s thighs.

“Can you be loud for me?” Tsunade said, nibbling a path from Shizune’s knee towards her hot centre, delighting in the way the other woman squirmed for her touch. “Let me know when I’m doing something good?”

“Yes,” Shizune said, lifting her hips. Tsunade cupped her pussy in one hand and her eyes slid closed. “Mm. I’ve wanted you for so long.”

Tsunade claimed her mouth in a sweet but urgent kiss, their tongues rolling against each other like ships tossed on a violent tide. Her fingers edged between Shizune’s folds again and found her entrance. Tsunade eased just the tip of one finger inside and Shizune made a muffled noise into her mouth.

She couldn’t bear not to watch Shizune’s face as she finally started to touch her with purpose; she broke their kiss and brought her hand to her mouth to teasingly suck on her fingers, getting them slick and wet.

“How many do you want?” Tsunade asked and Shizune’s blush darkened as she panted between wet, kiss-swollen lips.

“Two,” she said and licked those lips with a pink tongue. “Please.”

“Tch, so polite,” Tsunade teased, gently searching for Shizune’s entrance as she watched her face. Her fingers glided easily inside; Gods, she was so wet. Shizune whined and pushed up from the counter, rocking against Tsunade’s hand, beautifully flushed and needy for her touch. It was a little overwhelming to see just how much Shizune wanted her and Tsunade ducked her head to take a breast back into her mouth, gently swirling her tongue as she fluttered her fingers inside Shizune. Shizune’s heels knocked against the cupboards beneath the counter as she scrabbled to find purchase. Tsunade stroked her thigh with her free hand, shivering as she felt the other woman’s pussy tighten with her pleasure

“Relax for me, beautiful,” Tsunade said, wishing that Shizune would settle for both of their sakes. She wanted to make it good for her but when the brunette made those breathy little noises, when she felt so soft and yielding under Tsunade’s hands, it was more difficult every second to hold onto her control.

But Shizune looked utterly undone already, her eyes pleading and her skin flushed from her hairline down to just above her breasts. Tsunade took a deep fortifying breath, trying her level best to ignore the arousal licking through her like a superheated flame. She closed her eyes and slid her hand from Shizune’s thigh to her thatch of pubic hair and scratched gently through it. She teased the hooded skin back from Shizune’s clitoris and rubbed the stiff bud with her thumb and Shizune cried out, her head thrown back and her spine rigid as she chased her pleasure.

Tsunade bent and closed her mouth around Shizune’s clit, sucking gently while she rocked her fingers inside her. She hoisted Shizune’s knee with her other hand and pushed it up towards her chest, keeping her assistant spread open and helpless to do anything except let Tsunade take care of her. Tsunade slid her tongue lower to taste the tang of Shizune’s juices, lapping greedily. Her own neglected pussy throbbed between her legs, her excitement growing with every cry she wrung out of Shizune, who was as good as her word and was being very loud. Tsunade had never heard her so abandoned, so wanton as she moaned and buried her hands in Tsunade’s hair, urging her on.

“Tsunade,” Shizune said as Tsunade moved back to her clit, licking rhythmically as she pumped her fingers. “Oh, you’re gonna make me come.”

Part of Tsunade wanted to slow down, to draw it out and see how long she could keep Shizune like this, bare and open for her hands and mouth, given over to the needs of her body and shivering on the edge of climax. But oh, she wanted to make Shizune come. She wanted to hear it, feel it, taste it. And the night was still very, very young.

Tsunade raised her mouth for long enough to ask, “Just like this, Shizu?” and to take in her assistant’s urgent nod, her hair wild and her lower lip caught between her teeth. Then she dived back in, lapping quickly at Shizune’s swollen clitoris and pressing up against her g-spot with practised precision until Shizune was arching, shuddering, crying out for her.

Shizune’s orgasm started as light ripples of her inner walls deep inside her and intensified until she was clenched hot and tight around Tsunade’s working fingers, her hands white-knuckled on the counter as she came with a gasp of the Godaime’s name. Tsunade sucked hard on her clit and Shizune shuddered so hard that a canister of sugar and another of tea tumbled over behind her.

Tsunade withdrew her fingers slowly, reluctantly, and straightened up as she licked them clean. Shizune stared at her with half-closed eyes, sprawled decadently on the kitchen counter, her elbow in the salt cellar. Tsunade lunged forward and kissed her, holding that wonderful warm body against her own, bending her further back to send utensils scattering across the counter and the stove.

Shizune hummed against her mouth and then gently pushed her away.

“The dinner?”

Tsunade grinned. “I just ate something better.”

Shizune smiled, open and joyful. “Is that an insult to my cooking or a compliment to my pussy?”

“I haven’t tasted your cooking,” Tsunade said.

She thought that she could quite happily spend the rest of her life with Shizune naked and smiling up at her like that.

Shizune glanced behind her and her eye twitched. “Oh. The mess.”

Tsunade kissed her belly. “I’ll tidy up. You go freshen up and I’ll set the table.”

She helped Shizune down from the counter. Shizune glanced remorsefully at the abandoned saucepan.

“I hope it’ll still be good if I reheat it.”

“Go,” Tsunade urged gently. “If it’s no good, we’ll order in.”

Shizune padded out of the room, still, to Tsunade’s great delight, completely naked.

“Hey,” Tsunade called after her, admiring the delicate curve of her back as she half-turned. “It was worth spoiling dinner for, wasn’t it?”

Shizune’s eyes sparkled when she smiled. “Yes.”

The dinner, as it turned out, was perfectly salvageable and Shizune only had to slightly amend Tsunade’s admirable attempt at straightening up the kitchen. Shizune put her dress back on but not, Tsunade noted happily, her underwear.

They ate companionably, side by side.

“Hey,” Tsunade asked when they had laid down their chopsticks. “Are we okay? Do we need to...talk? About us?”

Shizune tipped her head. “I don’t think we  _ need _ to. We  _ could _ .” She dropped a hand to Tsunade’s thigh and squeezed. “I think you’d like to, wouldn’t you?”

Tsunade couldn’t deny that she felt tense in a way that had nothing to do with sexual frustration, like there was a dam inside her chest on the verge of bursting. She took a deep breath, frowning down at her empty plate.

“I’m not good at talking. There’s probably a lot that I should say—”

“There is no ‘should’,” Shizune said softly. “Don’t worry about what you think I need to hear. You don’t owe me anything.”

Tsunade’s vision blurred with sudden tears. “Shizu,” she whispered. “I owe you  _ everything _ .”

“Come,” Shizune said, wrapping an arm around the Godaime’s shoulders. “The futon. I’ll make tea and we can talk, or just sit. Whatever you want.”

Tsunade looked up as a single tear escaped to cascade down her cheek. “I don’t deserve you.”

Shizune’s mouth quirked. “Unfortunately, I’m in love with you. Deserving doesn’t really come into it.”

“You...you’re…” Tsunade broke off and swallowed back more tears.

Shizune looked at her tenderly. “Come on. Up.”

Tsunade let herself be herded the short distance to the futon. Shizune slipped into the kitchen, taking the plates with her. Tsunade heard her humming as she rinsed the dishes while the tea steeped.

She sounded happy. Kami, but she did. Because of Tsunade.

When Shizune settled beside her on the futon, Tsunade immediately pulled her assistant into her arms and pressed kiss after kiss to her forehead. Shizune laughed and put her hands against Tsunade’s shoulders.

“Hey, hey. What’s all this?”

“I want to make you happy,” Tsunade said. She framed Shizune’s smiling face with her hands, her own amber eyes shining with emotion. “I...I do love...I love you, Shizune.”

Shizune smiled wider. “I know. I’ve known for a long time.”

Tsunade laughed helplessly, ducking her head. “You knew before I did?”

“I was willing to wait,” Shizune said.

The brunette’s eyes suddenly slid sideways. “Speaking of waiting,” she murmured, then took Tsunade’s mouth in a passionate kiss. 

Tsunade moaned, a thrill racing through her when Shizune took control and climbed into her lap. When they broke apart Tsunade tipped her head back weakly.

“Shizune...our tea will get cold.”

Shizune’s eyes flashed and she enunciated clearly, “Fuck the tea.”

“I’d rather you fuck me,” Tsunade said on a laugh, pulling Shizune in.

“I intend to,” Shizune said, snapping her teeth by Tsunade’s nose before nuzzling against her. Tsunade sighed and held her close, slowly stroking her back as their cheeks brushed together.

“I can’t promise I’ll make you come,” Shizune murmured by Tsunade’s ear, “but I intend to have a lot of fun trying.”

“I’m ready,” Tsunade said, wriggling impatiently beneath her assistant. “Get this stupid dress off of me.”

Shizune untied the halter strap at the nape of Tsunade’s neck with deft fingers then peeled the thin fabric away to reveal the bra beneath. Tsunade silently thanked whoever had invented front fastening bras as she unclasped the garment herself and her heavy breasts sprang from their prison. Shizune sucked in a breath, her cheeks pink again.

“I’ve been waiting to get my hands on these for years,” she murmured as she gently cupped Tsunade’s breasts, letting their weight rest in her hands. Tsunade shivered at the touch and as her skin tightened with gooseflesh her nipples stiffened as well. Shizune licked her lips and then bent to tenderly take one nipple between her lips. She sucked lightly as she kneaded Tsunade’s other breast then opened her mouth wide to hold as much of the pillowy flesh as she could.

Tsunade’s breaths came quickly between her parted lips and she could hear her own heartbeat loud and strong as she enjoyed the lurid sight of Shizune’s mouth stretching to encompass as much of her breast as possible. Shizune laved the nipple with her tongue and Tsunade tangled her fingers in her black hair, urging her on.

“Shizune,” she said, strained. “Don’t keep me waiting.”

Shizune licked and sucked a trail from her breasts down to her navel, pulling the halter dress down further until between the two of them they were able to slip it past Tsunade’s knees and to the floor.

“You, too,” Tsunade said, gesturing. “Get undressed. I want to see you.”

Shizune stood to shimmy out of her dress and Tsunade lunged forward to put her mouth against that flat stomach and then lower and lower while Shizune laughed and half-heartedly tried to bat her away.

“You’ve had your turn,” she said even as she widened her stance for the Godaime to get a hand between her legs and cup the warmth of her cunt with one hand.

“I could touch you all night,” Tsunade marvelled, gently rocking her hand. Her palm skated over Shizune’s mound. “I could eat you out for days.”

“Tempting,” Shizune said and she meant it, blushing and clearly hungry for Tsunade’s touch. But she bit her lip and moved away to settle on her knees in front of Tsunade. Without teasing any more she caught the waistband of Tsunade’s panties and eased them down to leave the Godaime naked on her futon. Tsunade let her thighs fall open and drew a hand languidly between her legs, getting her fingers messy with her already generous wetness that she then brought to Shizune’s mouth. The younger woman sucked the fingers into her mouth greedily and her eyes closed on an eager moan as she tasted Tsunade for the first time.

“Sinfully beautiful,” Tsunade said, sliding her fingers out and then pushing back in, gently fucking Shizune’s mouth.

Shizune arched her back, thrusting her perky breasts upwards and Tsunade shifted impatiently against another hot spike of arousal. She curled her other hand around Shizune’s hip and yanked her forward. Shizune yelped as she fell forward to land in the Hokage’s lap and Tsunade pulled her into a kiss before she could even catch her breath, pushing her tongue where her fingers had been, the taste of Shizune’s mouth now overwritten by the flavour of her own pussy. Shizune laughed into her mouth and shifted to straddle her thigh, rolling her hips to rub her warm, wet cunt against the hard muscles wrapped up in smooth skin. Tsunade growled and tried to wrestle Shizune down to the futon but the younger woman was too quick for her—her reflexes less clouded by lust, perhaps—and dodged her clumsy, grasping hands easily. She caught Tsunade’s wrists and held them above her head while she grazed her teeth over her breast until the Hokage was on the verge of begging for more, then finally let her fingers wander between Tsunade’s thighs.

Shizune teased over the soft skin of her inner thighs for a moment before finally brushing her folds. Tsunade hissed and spread her legs further apart, getting one foot up on the futon while Shizune still rode her other thigh. Shizune leaned back and sucked on her own fingers while Tsunade panted in anticipation. Shizune shifted to curl beside Tsunade on the futon and kissed her softly as her wet fingers searched for her entrance.

Tsunade’s body felt electric, her skin almost crackling with her need for Shizune’s touch. When Shizune slipped two fingers inside her she released a drawn out cry of pleasure against her mouth and her ass lifted from the futon of its own accord. Shizune broke the kiss with a gasp of her own.

“Ah, you’re so wet,” she breathed, her dark eyes wide with wonder. She pumped her fingers slowly and Tsunade keened, baring her throat, her legs tensing.

“More,” she gasped, her throat working as she trembled around Shizune’s fingers. “Give me more.”

A third finger pressed easily into her dripping cunt and Tsunade groaned. She was so sensitive to every slight shift and Shizune’s delicate fingers helped to satisfy the ache deep inside her. Shizune pressed up against the front wall of her pussy, rubbing with purpose over her g-spot until her legs twitched and she clenched her teeth.

She heard rather than saw Shizune move from her place beside her and when she felt warm breath below her navel she let out a sigh.

“Please, Shizu.”

Shizune pressed an open-mouthed kiss to her folds then flicked at her clit with the tip of her tongue. Pleasure like sparks skittered through Tsunade’s body, her pussy and ass tightening reflexively as she pressed against Shizune’s mouth.

“So wet for me,” Shizune marvelled again in between long, hard sucks of her clitoris.

Tsunade was so aroused she barely felt the fouth finger slide in alongside the others until Shizune twisted her wrist and curled them into her, causing a jagged rush of sensation that made her cry out. Tsunade realised, distantly, that she was writhing on the futon, tense and desperate for relief, overwhelmed by pleasure and need as every slow thrust that Shizune gave her made her pussy throb. Her body clung to those fingers, blood hot and swollen with arousal, her clitoris standing proudly to attention for Shizune to suck, lick and kiss.

“More,” Tsunade demanded, pinching her own nipples, arching her back. Shizune lifted her head to look up at her.

“Do you want a toy? I have one that’s pretty thick.”

Tsunade shook her head, pumping her body onto Shizune’s hand. “Not a toy. Just you, Shizu. Please.”

Shizune frowned. “But I can’t—” Her breath caught and her eyes widened as she understood the request. “ _ Oh _ . You mean—”

“I don’t care how you do it,” Tsunade hissed between gritted teeth. “Just give me  _ more _ .”

Shizune kissed her belly then, horribly, withdrew her fingers completely. Tsunade shuddered and made a pained noise, her amber eyes desperate. Shizune rose regretfully to her feet.

“Thirty seconds, I swear. I need supplies.”

“I said no toys!” Tsunade snapped as her assistant raced from the room. She returned with a towel and a pump bottle of lube and Tsunade let out a relieved breath.

“Sit on this, please” Shizune said, smiling self-consciously as she held out the towel. “This futon is murder to dryclean.”

“Hn,” Tsunade huffed, making herself comfortable again with the towel firmly beneath her rump. “That’s not very sexy, Shizune.”

“I’m practical,” Shizune said, shrugging.

Watching her kneeling naked and carefully spreading lubricant over her entire right hand, however, was incredibly arousing. Tsunade’s lips parted and she shifted downwards on the futon until she was almost lying on her back, knees raised and her body ready and waiting to be filled.

Shizune’s fingers entered her easily as her body remembered their shape and welcomed them eagerly. She didn’t even feel the stretch when Shizune added her thumb alongside, but as Shizune slowly started to ease deeper until the thick ridge of her knuckles met the rim of her pussy, Tsunade sucked in a sharp breath.

“I’ll stop anytime,” Shizune promised, rocking her hand, pushing millimeters deeper every time. “Tell me as soon as it’s too much.”

Tsunade reclined and urged her own body to relax. Shizune struggled, finding resistance suddenly where before there had been none, the body that had opened for all four fingers seeming too tight to allow the knuckles to pass inside.

“Shizune,” Tsunade breathed, thumbing her nipples. “Shizune.”

Shizune dipped down to lap gently at Tsunade’s clit again. The Godaime cried out wordlessly and her body yielded the final inch; Shizune curled her hand and pressed upwards, careful but insistent, until all of a sudden she was inside Tsunade’s cunt to her wrist. She stared in disbelief, her entire hand swallowed up by the Godaime’s body.

“Oh sweet kami.”

Tsunade was drowning in sensation, whimpering on every harsh breath out as her full—oh, so desperately, wonderfully  _ full _ —pussy trembled around Shizune’s hand. Her whole body sang with strong, sweet pleasure.

“Move,” she whispered, feeling as fragile as glass and as tense as a bowstring, Shizune’s closed fist an incredible pressure inside her. That pressure was touching all of her, reaching places she had never been touched before. She couldn’t think, could hardly breathe, all of her focus on the incredible feeling.

Shizune carefully slid an inch deeper inside and Tsunade yelled and shuddered. Shizune rocked her fist gently, not able to move much but not needing to. Her knuckles put constant pressure on Tsunade’s g-spot and the Godaime clawed at the futon and kicked at the floor, every passing second undoing her a little more.

Her orgasm took her by surprise, beginning as a tickle somewhere close to her tailbone and rolling through her like the swell of a huge orchestra, getting stronger as it came. Waves of intense pleasure made her pussy contract around Shizune’s hand and Tsunade didn’t realise that she was wailing until she wasn’t, her throat closing off as her whole body shook around the impossibility of the fist buried inside her. Her vision whited out as she was taken over by relief, release, physical ecstasy and emotional fulfilment all at once.

When Tsunade came to she was weeping, every breath hitching in her chest and hot tears spilling freely from her eyes.

Shizune was gazing open-mouthed up at her, blushing bright red.

“Oh,” was all that she said.

Their disentanglement was cautious, a little unpleasant. Tsunade came to realise that the towel beneath her was soaked, as was Shizune’s arm almost to the elbow.

“You squirted,” Shizune said in a quiet, helpless voice as she eased her hand free. “Gods, I thought I’d killed you. The way you  _ shook _ .”

“Shizu,” Tsunade managed between gulping sobs. “I’m...I’m sorry.”

Shizune shook her head, still looking a little dazed but not at all upset. “No, don’t be. Holy hell. You really needed that.”

“I needed  _ you _ ,” Tsunade whispered, gritting her teeth as the ridge of Shizune’s knuckles tugged at her on the way out. As her body thrummed, finally sated after so many weeks, her caged feelings tripped out of her mouth in the form of words. “In the hospital. You  _ died _ , Shizu, and I...I didn’t even know if it would work but...but I was just so... _ desperate _ . I’ve been so stupid. You’ve been there this whole time and I never noticed.”

“Tsunade.” Shizune climbed into her lap and kissed her cheek. “Tsunade, I love you.”

“I love you,” the Hokage said as fresh tears coursed from her eyes. “You and Genma. I need you both.”

“You have us,” Shizune said between featherlight kisses rich with unsuppressed affection. “You’ve always had us and you always will.”

Tsunade sniffed, hiccupped and then frowned. “We need to talk, don’t we? About Genma.”

“I suppose so,” Shizune said, discreetly wiping her slippery damp hand on a relatively dry portion of the towel by Tsunade’s hip. “The three of us haven’t ever talked about it.”

“Well,” Tsunade started. “You know that he and I have been...and now  _ you _ and I are also...but do you and Genma want to...with each other?”

“I see your way with words hasn’t left you,” Shizune said, bone dry.

Tsunade huffed and crossed her arms across her chest. “You try forming coherent sentences after an orgasm like that.”

Shizune smiled slyly and kissed the Hokage’s forehead. “You’re right. Please, continue.”

“Tell me,” Tsunade demanded, her hands warm on Shizune’s lower back. “Do you want to fuck Genma? Are you okay with me fucking Genma?”

Shizune hummed happily as she curled onto the futon beside Tsunade again, slinging an arm over her naked body. “I kissed him, once.”

“You did?”

“Yes, I did. We’d been out drinking. Flirting all night, of course; you know Genma. Then as he walked me home he took my hand and it felt nice, so I kissed him.”

Tsunade realised she’d been holding her breath. “And?”

“I liked it,” Shizune confirmed with another sly smile. “He got me up against the nearest wall, his hands were everywhere and it was  _ good _ , you know? But...it didn’t feel right. Not without you.”

Tsunade sighed heavily. “Shizu, am I spoiled?”

Shizune smothered a laugh with the back of her hand. “I wouldn’t say that.”

“Maybe I’m the odd piece in this, after all,” the Godaime mused. “You and Genma are so much closer in age and status. Wouldn’t it make more sense if the two of you were together, without me?”

Even in spite of her words she couldn’t resist putting her arm around Shizune’s bare shoulders and pulling her slim frame closer. Her eyes slipped closed and her chest ached, her heart heavy with long-delayed satisfaction now that she had Shizune, finally, warm and naked against her. Tsunade pressed her face to Shizune’s dark hair and breathed in the scent of her, a subtle herbal smell that she was so accustomed to after years of working together, living together, being together without making it official.

“This should be enough for me,” Tsunade murmured into that silky mess of hair.

Shizune’s delicate fingers brushed the side of her breast. “I told you, there is no ‘should’. You want what you want.”

“It’s not only about me, though, is it?” The Hokage sighed again and looked down at Shizune’s dark head pillowed against her chest. “There are the two of you to consider. And you still haven’t answered my questions.”

Shizune sat up straight and dropped a kiss to Tsunade’s shoulder.

“What you want is what I want,” she said. “I like Genma. I work as closely with him as you do. There were morning briefings, intelligence meetings, everything behind the scenes. The two of us led it all, you know. We became friends very quickly. He’s smart and funny and a horrible flirt. He has a great smile. We’ve had lunches together, drinks together, poker games.”

“Come on, Shizu,” Tsunade said impatiently. “Spit it out.”

“I’m saying,” Shizune continued with a smile playing at her lips, “that Genma is a very dear friend and somebody that I could easily grow to love. I’m saying that the two of us are halfway there already with each other and all the way in love with you.”

Tsunade quirked an eyebrow. “And…?”

Shizune smirked. “And I would quite happily bounce up and down on his cock like a pogo stick, given half a chance.”

“Shizune!” Tsunade feigned shock. “I am scandalised! I never knew you had such a filthy mouth!”

Shizune leaned in to suck on Tsunade’s earlobe.

“I just had my entire hand inside your vagina,” she murmured, hot breath ghosting over Tsunade’s skin. “Are you really surprised that I’m just as filthy as you and Genma?”

A fist pounding heavily on the door made them both jump.

“Yo. My ears are burning out here. Will you let me in already?”

Tsunade’s eyes narrowed. “Genma?”

Shizune turned a little pink. “I invited him. I thought we’d be more...dressed by now.”

Tsunade grinned and arranged herself more provocatively on the futon as Shizune rose to answer the door just wide enough to yank Genma inside. He was fully uniformed and his lazy grin widened when he took in the two of them.

“I’m very glad that everyone is still naked,” he said as his face flushed with heat. “Did I miss anything good?”

“I made her come,” Shizune said proudly, jerking her thumb towards the Hokage.

Genma ruffled her hair then smacked her sharply on her bare behind, making her yelp. “Atta girl. I knew you would.”

“Hey!” Tsunade exclaimed. “Have the two of you...talked about this?”

Genma stuck his thumbs in his belt loops and shifted his senbon to the other side of his mouth. “Yeah, of course. Just because  _ you _ weren’t ready to commit to it yet, doesn’t mean we weren’t prepared.” He let his eyes slide appraisingly over Shizune’s very naked body and gave her a low purr of approval. “You look fantastic, by the way.”

“You’re overdressed,” Shizune said, grinning back at him.

“Let me appreciate the view a little longer,” Genma said, “and then you’re free to, as you so delightfully phrased it, bounce on my cock like a pogo stick.”

Shizune tipped her head back and laughed and Tsunade could only watch the two of them in wonder. Their chemistry was bright and obvious and she was only mystified that she hadn’t noticed it sooner. Too absorbed in her work, she supposed, in her own leisure activities with Genma and her deeply repressed feelings for the both of them.

Two pairs of eyes rested on her, full of warmth and desire.

“Tsuna,” Genma said as he curled an arm around Shizune’s slight waist. “May I kiss her?”

Tsunade’s mouth was dry. “You...you don’t have to ask  _ me _ ,” she said.

Shizune turned her smile on Genma. “Please,” she said.

Genma moved forward and captured Shizune’s mouth with his own. His other hand smoothed over the slight swell of her ass and Shizune tilted her hips back to press up into the touch, humming into Genma’s mouth. Genma licked Shizune’s lips apart and then pulled back, eyes sparkling.

“Why, Shizune. Have you been eating pussy?”

“You tell me,” Shizune returned and pulled Genma back to her mouth. They kissed deeply but unhurried, still smiling in between slow slides of their tongues against each other’s. Shizune dragged her hands up Genma’s stomach, bunching his jōnin shirt beneath his flak vest.

“Too many clothes,” she murmured against his lips.

“Yeah, yeah,” Genma said, hurrying to unzip the vest and shrug out of it.

Tsunade cleared her throat and they both turned to look at her, Shizune’s hands fisted in Genma’s shirt and Genma palming Shizune’s ass.

“Just don’t forget that I’m here, please,” Tsunade said, one hand moving between her two stiff nipples and the other teasing between her thighs. “Although I’m very much enjoying the show.”

“What do you say, Shizune?” Genma asked, fingers sliding into the cleft of Shizune’s ass and making her gasp. “She can make you come, then I can make you scream.”

“Big talk,” Shizune teased, but she tugged Genma’s hair until he dropped his mouth obediently to her breasts. “But I do love a nice, thick cock right after a good orgasm.”

“I know,” Genma said against her skin. “You told me.”

“You’ve been conspiring!” Tsunade said indignantly even as her fingers circled her oversensitive clit.

“Not conspiring, preparing,” Shizune corrected, working on Genma’s belt buckle as he tongued her nipples. “We’ve known that this was coming for a long time.”

“You might have told me!” Tsunade shouted indignantly, a sentiment undermined by her nudity and the hand working between her legs as she watched her two lovers exploring each other for the first time.

Genma raised his head. “And miss out on this reaction? Never.”

“We’re sorry,” Shizune said, not looking sorry at all as she squeezed the bulge of Genma’s cock through his trousers, making him groan and drop his head to watch her teasing hand.

“Just get him naked and then both of you get over here,” Tsunade huffed. “I’ll get a clean towel.”

They ended up arranged on the futon with Shizune sitting between Genma’s spread legs, his hard cock pressed to her back as he toyed with her pretty pink nipples. Shizune squirmed when he pinched and tugged, tipping her head back against his chest.

“Eat her pussy,” Genma ordered Tsunade, his eyes wide and dark. “Make her come for me, Tsuna.”

Tsunade happily settled on her stomach across the futon and licked a long stripe up Shizune’s pussy. She parted the soft folds with her thumbs and lapped up the wetness starting to leak from Shizune’s entrance. Shizune moaned and arched her back. Genma dropped his hands to her thighs and spread them further apart.

“You’re both so beautiful,” he murmured, staring glassily down at the fine sight before him. “God, I’m so blessed to be here.”

“Yes, you are,” Tsunade teased before focusing her full attention on Shizune’s cunt. It was delicate like the rest of her, her folds neat and blushing pink between her alabaster thighs. Tsunade pressed the flat of her tongue to Shizune’s clitoris and heard the other woman’s breath catch. She licked slowly, gently, and as she drew the whole length of her tongue over the sensitive organ Shizune’s hand settled heavily on her head.

“You’re teasing,” Genma said, his voice low with desire. “That isn’t like you.”

“It isn’t a race to the finish line,” Tsunade said philosophically, her lips almost brushing Shizune as she spoke. “You just want to get your dick wet.”

“Always,” Genma agreed with a grin. “Tonight, though, I’m willing to wait.”

“Hn, what an honour,” Tsunade said. Shizune’s fingers tugged at her hair and she huffed. “Yes, yes, Shizu, I haven’t forgotten.”

That said, Tsunade wetted two fingers in her mouth and started to touch around Shizune’s entrance. She took the time to appreciate the visual display of Shizune spread open and already glistening wet for her with Genma’s strong hands on her thighs, the rich scent of her cunt and the sounds of her slightly laboured breathing before pressing her mouth against Shizune’s clitoris. Tsunade took the stiff bud between her lips and sucked hard. The slurping sound was obscene and it was Genma who groaned. He swept his hands gently up and down Shizune’s slender thighs, his chin on her shoulder to watch the Hokage devouring her pussy.

Shizune gasped between her two lovers as their attentions made her skin tingle. Tsunade finally slipped a finger into her and her pussy throbbed with longing, aching to be filled and needy for more. But Tsunade had no intention of giving her more just yet, saving that particular privilege for Genma who was waiting so patiently for his turn with the brunette. The Godaime twisted her hand to rub that teasing finger over Shizune’s g-spot and Shizune let out a soft cry. She tipped her head back and Genma seized the opportunity to mark her bared throat with his teeth. Tsunade was still applying firm pressure to her clit and between the assault of two talented mouths Shizune’s whole body thrummed with pleasure.

“Oh God,” she sighed. “You’re both so... _ ah _ .”

“You’re beautiful,” Genma mumbled against the tender skin of her neck. “You feel so good in my arms.”

Tsunade felt her own arousal sinking warm and liquid to settle between her thighs and she raised her head. “Keep talking to her, Gen. And touch her.”

Genma purred low in his throat and laid a trail of slow, wet kisses from Shizune’s shoulder up to the skin behind her ear. “I’ve wanted you for so long,” he said in a voice rough enough to betray the truth of his words. “I used to watch you and wonder what you’d taste like.”

Shizune’s dark eyes flickered open to meet Genma’s with heat. “What else?” she asked breathlessly. Genma dragged his warm hands up her body to palm her breasts.

“I wondered what you’d do,” he said, “if I dropped to my knees in the middle of the office for you. If you’d ride my face right there in broad daylight. If you’d be loud for me.”

“Gods,” Shizune said and tugged Genma in for a passionate kiss, her arm curled up and around his head.

Tsunade started to thrust with her one finger, stroking the inside of Shizune’s hot, wet pussy while she licked her clit steadily. Shizune whimpered against Genma’s mouth as the tokujō gently pinched her nipples. They broke their kiss and Shizune rocked her hips upwards, straining towards Tsunade’s touch.

“I could hear the two of you sometimes,” Shizune said, the words tumbling out of her in a breathless rush. “When you’d fuck in the office. I wanted to join you so badly. I...I used to touch myself, later, remembering how you sounded together. Imagining it.”

Tsunade moaned against Shizune’s pussy, dropping her free hand to rub her own aching clit. Shizune shivered against her, tightening around her finger.

“Oh,” Shizune gasped, her dark eyes locked onto Genma’s, her face flushed. “Oh, Tsunade. Yes, yes, yes.”

“She’s wanted you forever, too,” Genma said, holding Shizune firmly against him with one arm while he continued to play with her breasts. “You don’t even know how sexy you are, Shizune.”

Shizune arched in Genma’s strong arms, her legs trembling. Tsunade rubbed her g-spot harder, faster, and kept up a steady rhythm on her clit as she felt Shizune’s pussy start to contract.

“ _ Oh _ ,” Shizune cried, “oh God, I’m coming!”

“That’s it, beautiful,” Genma said, his hot breath whispering over her parted lips. “Let us feel you come.”

Shizune’s body stiffened as she came with a high-pitched moan. Tsunade sucked her clit hard as her pussy tightened around her finger, then, when the tremors stopped, sat back on her heels.

“Genma, condom.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Genma said, already fumbling beneath his ass for the foil packet he’d stashed there in preparation. His eyelashes fluttered as he rolled the condom onto his stiff cock. “Can you take me, Shizu?”

Shizune moaned her consent and Tsunade gripped her waist and Genma her thighs. Together they lifted Shizune until the blunt head of Genma’s erection nudged against her slick folds.

“Help me out, beautiful,” Genma murmured, and Shizune smiled as she reached between her legs to guide him inside her. Tsunade lowered her body slowly and Genma groaned as her hot pussy sheathed his cock.

“God, you feel so good.”

Tsunade moved back to the opposite end of the futon to watch as Genma started to fuck Shizune. They looked fantastic together, she thought as she started to touch herself in earnest. Genma raised his knees enough to get his feet flat for better leverage, his hands on Shizune’s waist as he thrust slow and deep into her. Shizune tipped her head back and let him take the lead, still deliciously weak from her orgasm, her pussy so sensitive to every contour of Genma’s cock buried to the hilt inside her. She opened her eyes and saw Tsunade touching herself as she watched them and grinned.

“She likes watching us, Gen.”

Genma hummed against the nape of Shizune’s neck. “Shall we give her a show?”

Shizune rolled her hips and cupped her own breasts and Tsunade smiled, pleased by the attractive display, and sunk two fingers into her own pussy.

“How do you want it, Shizu?” Genma asked, his breathing becoming laboured as he fucked.

“You can give it to me hard,” Shizune replied, starting to move against his thrusts. “Try and make me scream like you promised.”

“My pleasure,” Genma said. “On your knees for me, then.”

Shizune complied, thrusting her ass back towards him and wriggling on the futon. Genma knelt behind her and with a growl pushed his cock back into her waiting pussy. Shizune cried out as he started up a punishing rhythm of strokes.

“You’re both so sexy," Genma gritted out, pulling Shizune back onto his cock, his hips slamming against her ass as he fucked her hard. "Feels so good. Fuck.”

“Genma,” Shizune wailed, her head thrown back and hands clutching desperately at the futon. Her breasts swung over Tsunade’s legs and Tsunade raised a foot to brush over them.

Tsunade brought herself to orgasm watching Shizune writhing on Genma’s cock that she knew from frequent experience would feel great pounding into her. Shizune, in turn, shouted her way through what looked like another orgasm, grinding desperately back onto Genma’s cock.

“Holy fuck,” Genma panted, clinging to Shizune as his hips snapped forward urgently. “Oh, fuck.”

Genma came with a gasp, his open mouth pressed to Shizune’s sweat-damp back as he emptied himself into the condom. Shizune arched in his arms and sighed as he carefully pulled out of her to sink back against the armrest, breathing hard.

Tsunade was the first to speak, shifting to pull Shizune into her arms and beckoning for Genma to squash in alongside. Shizune smiled between them and kissed each of them in turn as they all came down from their sex high.

“This really does work,” the Godaime said in wonder, her arms full of her two most precious people, her lovers, her  _ partners _ . Her heart felt full in turn, full to bursting with love and joy and relief.

“Yes it does,” Genma said, a lazy smile stretching his lips as he curled an arm over Shizune.

“And how,” Shizune agreed, settling her head on Tsunade’s breast.

A tear, sudden but not unwelcome, spilled over the Hokage’s cheek.

“Alright then,” she said, smiling her most genuine smile in what felt like years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Threesome (m/f/f); oral sex; vaginal fisting; masturbation; dirty talk.


End file.
